


Aftermath

by Aly_Bear85



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Bear85/pseuds/Aly_Bear85
Summary: Taking place after the events of Season One. Both Del and Wayne are back in Brockton, with Del back home with her father and brothers, and Wayne locked up in Juvenile Detention.  They both have been through a lot together, and theirs is a love that no circumstance no matter how dire can extinguish.Edited by KDH - A Dear Friend
Comments: 39
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the limited amount of Fanfiction out there for this fantastic series I wanted to present an idea of my own. However, my skills are not the most refined and I wanted to present this work to become a collaboration between myself and other fans of the series. That being said help me to bring this piece to life. Hammers to the Sky!!!

Prologue

Waking Up: Del 

Del’s eyes shot open. She did not recognize where she was, who she was with, or what was happening. Only one thought occurred to her. Wayne...where was Wayne? Del began to frantically look around her. Directly to her left on the bench seat of the family truck, sat Daddy. Behind her, in the bed of the truck, her two idiot brothers were asleep. “Where is Wayne?” Del said with venom to her father. Pain. Immediate pain. Daddy slapped the back of Del’s head so hard, her nose made contact with the dashboard despite the seatbelt. The shot of pain made her eyes tear up and choked back a sob. Daddy was in a foul mood and from what Del could tell unwilling to answer any questions she had. Del was beset with worry. Where was Wayne? Was he okay? What did Daddy and her brother’s do to him?

Waking Up: Wayne 

Sirens. Wayne heard sirens before he saw or heard anything else. The pain in his arm was intense. The pain of all of his wounds made moving, even a crawl all that much more excruciating. But in the dim light of dusk Wayne saw Del’s nameplate on the hot asphalt. The impact from the crash must have loosened it from her neck and now there it lay. Wayne summoned every ounce of strength he had left in his battered body and inched closer to the necklace. Every movement made blood seep from his wounds, but he had to reach it. The sounds of sirens and flashing light soon overtook Wayne’s senses, but his body inched forward even as he lost consciousness, his right arm extended grasping for Del’s necklace. 

Del and Wayne: Aftermath

It has been a few months since the cross country adventure to Florida. A bumpy, bloody adventure in search of a car and maybe a sense of family. Del is back in Brockton, Mass with Daddy and her two dipshit brothers Teddy and Carl. She feels so far removed from the girl who jumped on the back of a dirt bike with Wayne, the baddest sonofabitch in town, a force of nature, the boy she loved. They went through a fuckin’ lot of shit during their trip cross country to get back a car left to Wayne by his father, something of a family heirloom. Being back home went as she expected, all sense of privacy has been removed from her life, and she has become caged in the house she hates with the very family she sought to get away from. Making things worse in all of these past months, Wayne is not there with her, right by her side, facing the odds together. He is locked up now, serving time in Juvie for their crazy road trip and the rules they broke along the way. Del for her part is now stuck at home, thinking of Wayne, and the need to feel him close to her again. The time apart would be tough on them both, but Del knowing Wayne she does figure it would be a matter of time before he would come back to her or there would be hell to pay.

Plymouth County Courthouse, Brockton, MA

Wayne got lucky. Very lucky. Thanks to Sergeant Gellar pulling a few strings, and calling in more than a few favors, he was able to convince the District Attorney to give Wayne a break and serve six months to a year in Juvenile Detention. The news came to Del from Orlando, Wayne’s best friend, who snuck into the court proceedings and reported to Del as soon as he could.  


“Six months to a fuckin’ year, that is a while, but better than going to prison”. Del was delighted by the news, but her sassy nature made it hard to read the relief she felt. Orlando, to his credit, was a good judge of character and knew that Del was relieved at least to a point.

  
“Yea, six months to a year, and don’t worry Del, I will keep tabs on Wayne. I am sure that with him in Juvie there will be a lot of people talking, and I will keep my ear to the ground”.

“Thanks, Orlando, I mean it”.

“Wayne is my boy, and I owe him, to make sure you know how he is holding up. Don’t worry too much about Wayne, he will be out sooner rather than later.”  


"I sure hope so, '' Del said those words with all the hope and love she could muster. I really do.”

The Arrival

The bus ride to Juvie was uneventful, but Wayne expected it to be. These were kids, not hardened criminals, but still, the seriousness of his sentence dawned on him. Six months to a year. That is a long time to be locked up; away from Del, and missing her terribly already made him angry, clenching his fist till his knuckles cracked loudly. They must have driven for about a half-hour till they came up to the Brockton Juvenile Detention Center. It was a concrete five-story building in the industrial sector of town, a very dark grey color building with a few glass windows covering the exterior. The bus went into a locked-down area of the building and pulled up to a parking bay labeled “Intake”, and with a hiss of the hydraulic brakes the bus came to a stop and the passenger door opened, and a flurry of security guards boarded the bus to get the occupants to vacate, and line up, single file to be lead inside.

  
Wayne, to his credit, maintained his usual composure and followed orders given by the staff who were at a fast pace to process Wayne and all of the other new arrivals. Wayne was made to surrender his belongings but kept something that was most precious to him hidden away in the corners of his mouth. The rest of the intake process went by without an issue, and Wayne changed into his dark blue jumpsuit and stood to have his picture taken for the ID card he would have to wear.  
Once, given his ID card, another two sets of jumpsuits, and a few toiletries, Wayne, and a few of the new arrivals made their way to D block. D Block was reserved for those kids who may prove to be a handful. Each one of them led to their “cells”, which has nothing more than a cot bolted to the floor with a pillow and blanket wrapped in plastic, a small window just above head height (barred for good measure), a desk and chair, and the bathroom off to the side devoid of a door. The wall is a combination of blue and gray with specks of white on the trim. Wayne took in the sight of his new surroundings and mused to himself,

“Nice digs.”

Street Lights and Dirtbikes

The Shit-hole on Norton. Del’s family home. Del is asleep in her bedroom upstairs, the sun slowly sending beams of light into her room. Del is awoken by those streams of light, and rubs her eyes as she rises from her covers and rolls herself out of bed. It's summertime now, and Wayne is two months into his six-month sentence, a small comfort sure, but the fact remains that he is not there with her, and it sucks. Before she heads to the bathroom down the hall to shower, Del notices the chair she placed next to her bedroom window like she did most nights since she was brought back home by Daddy, and her brothers Teddy and Carl. It’s where she would sit and stare out into the darkness of the night for hours on end. Her eyes would be fixated on the street light just in front of her house. Its Del sat there hoping against hope that Wayne would emerge from the shadows, riding on that old dirt bike, ready to rescue her from this wretched place. “I love you, Dummy.”, Del said to the darkness every night before she got into bed to sleep. She was not the sentimental type by any means, but she felt that she needed to say those words so that he might somehow hear her, and find his way to her.

Del was tired as usual, but this morning was especially difficult for some reason. Since being forced to return home with her asshole family, sleep did not come easy, a restlessness stirred within her heart, a longing for the barbarian she had tamed, and fallen in love with. In sleep, her mind plays a montage of her time with Wayne. All the crazy situations they got themselves into, the people they came across, and the love that she felt for him, even with all his rough and tough ways she knows that her feelings are true and that Wayne feels the same for her. Since they started on that journey, Wayne had been her protector from the world that would dare to do her harm. She appreciated his willingness to charge headfirst, but over time she came to realize that behind that mad man persona was a little boy searching for a family and a place to feel loved and accepted.

An image of his smile flashed in her mind, a smile that makes her feel his feelings for her. The smile that he shows to no one but her. It was something that she knew was hers and hers alone. Their hearts were wounded, but in each other, there was a sense of safety, and slowly love bloomed between them. Her thoughts wandered to how Wayne’s time in Juvie might be going, how many fights had he been in? Did he feel betrayed that she had not seen him since he was sent away? She could not allow herself to think like that, no, Wayne loved her, the last thing he would do would be to brush her aside. Wayne is a fighter, a survivor, and the one thing that helped to quell the unease in her mind was the certainty that once he was free from his cage; he would stop at nothing to get to her.

Brockton Juvenile Detention Center: "I love you, Del.”

Wayne sits alone on his bunk staring at the wall like he did most of the time that he was in his cell. The expression on his face is blank, not registering the world around him, oblivious to the dangers that await him outside of the cement walls surrounding him. It has been a few months since he was sentenced to six months to a year stint in Juvie, a far less harsh punishment than he expected given all the people and laws he had broken along the way to get his dad’s car back from his mother and her asshole boyfriend in Florida. Wayne did what he thought was the right thing to do after giving his dad the Viking funeral that he thought would be the best thing he could do for his father. Father and son had been abandoned and wronged, with no one to care. Wayne had to right this injustice and sought to get back what was rightfully his.

Joining him on his quest was Del, the girl of his dreams, weird and fucked up like him, but so much more. She was beautiful and wicked smart. Del had a touch that could keep his anger in check, and there was something in the way she looked at him that made his legs feel like jelly. Right then, a memory washes over Wayne of the run-down hotel in Philadelphia. Sure the place was probably not fit for rats, but the towels were soft and the soaps smelled nice as he recalled. The only good to come from that situation was waking from a stormy night to see Del in the bikini she brought for the trip south. Wayne remembers how for those first few seconds, waking from a deep sleep, he could not take his eyes off of her. She stood there with the light gleaning off her skin, highlighting various aspects of her figure that made Wayne feel things he had not before. A smile creeps across his face at the memory, but only for a moment as he is jolted back into the harsh reality of his present situation. “Lights Out!”, yelled the Head Guard as he passed each respective cell letting the animals know that it was now time to sleep. Wayne laid in his bunk, his gaze now on the ceiling above him, sleep was not a friend to Wayne in this place, but come to think of it, it never really was, to begin with. Once sleep did come to him, Wayne’s dreams were only of one person, Del, his girl, the one person he would comb heaven and Earth to have by his side. “I love you, Del”, the phrase escaped Wayne’s lips as he slept, those words evaporating into the ether, hopefully reaching the ear of his beloved.

  
The next morning, Wayne awoke to loud voices shouting curses, and threats, along with the hustle and bustle of the chow line. Leaving his cell, and heading over to the galley to collect his tray, Wayne was met with the usual verbal threats spewed like venom from the other members of the general population. Many were wary of him as they heard of his exploits, but a few of them were just brazen enough to take him.

  
“Sup, Wayne?”, the words coming out of the mouth of a teenage behemoth, an Irish Kid, whose name Wayne did not care to remember, but whose fists he had encountered more than once during his stay.

  
“How’s about I kick your ass for what you did to my boy the other day?” He got his jaw wired thanks to you. Wayne stood there, with an expression devoid of emotion, steeling himself for any cheapshot that might be coming his way. Fist clenched, squeezing the ever-living hell out of the tray in his hand, with cracking knuckles signaled he was ready to go. Then as if on cue, the Behemoth launched a series of punches at Wayne. Wayne dodged the first few punches, barely, but his reflexes had improved in the last few months, not for the lack of practice as it were. When one of the punches did connect it sent Wayne’s head veering hard to the left dropping his tray in the process. The punch did hurt, but it was a pain that Wayne knew all too well, something of an old friend that let him know what he had to do in return. Wayne composed himself and faced his opponent, and with blood coming from a busted lip, asked in a tone dripping with murderous intent,

“We doing this?”

A Shark in A Japanese Sunrise

Del walked into the doors of her school with her usual, “Fuck Off” attitude which assured that the kids in school would give her a wide berth. Especially with the shit show that was her last outburst during the blood drive last year that made the entire student body see her in a new nefarious light. As Del headed to her locker, she was met by Orlando, Wayne’s best friend, who unbeknownst to him, made her realize that she loved Wayne, because he had gone out of his way to make sure she was protected, as he admired her from afar.

“Hey Del, how are you doing?” Orlando said in his usual street swagger.

“Fine, I guess, just been worried about Wayne these last few months, I mean he is locked up and all alone”, Del said with a look of worry on her face that Orlando had come to know unfortunately all too well.

“Del, you know Wayne, he can handle himself, shit, he’s Wayne, besides he has something to fight for now. You.”

“Thanks, Orlando”, Del said appreciatively as she mused that there was at least someone who she could express her concern for Wayne, a mutual friend, and confidant.

“Here, I'll walk with you to your locker since it's the least I can do, said Orlando as he made way for Del to head toward her locker just down the hall.

Del arrived at her locker, and with a few quick turns of the lock, opened it to reveal a familiar article of clothing that took up much of the space in her locker. It was Wayne’s jacket, the green one with the Shark in a Japanese Sunrise as she called it. It was big on Wayne, but on her, it was gigantic. Del smiled and took the jacket from her locker, and put it on. She wasted no time rolling up the sleeves and settling into the oversized jacket, looking so small, but formidable at the same time. It smelled like Wayne and reminded Del of his warmth almost like being covered by a big comfy blanket. The jacket was the one piece of Wayne she was able to snatch away from Sergeant Geller and Officer Jay when she found out that Wayne’s personal effects were sent back to Brockton from Florida. It was kept in an evidence room, that thanks to Officer Jay were left open most of the time, and Del snuck in and grabbed it. Del wore the jacket every day, as a way to have a piece of Wayne with her, and to hell with everyone else. It was her armor against all the assholes who talked so much shit about Wayne now that he was locked up and out of sight.

  
“Bring it the fuck on!” she would say to herself as she put on Wayne’s jacket. We got this, Wayne, you and me”.

Orlando said nothing as he stood close by Del’s locker, seeing the expression on Del’s face with Wayne’s jacket now on her shoulders. Seeing Del wearing the jacket of his boy Wayne, made Orlando proud. The jacket that had seen his friend through many of the fights and struggles of his young life was now on the shoulders of the one person he loved above all else, it was home.

Barbarian Pride

Wayne stood there in the center of the cafeteria, lip busted, blood seeping down, rolling down his chin, and onto the tile floor below. His gaze never wavering, fists raised and clinched, ready to let loose. The behemoth let go the first punch in the exchange, which Wayne was able to telegraph and dodge pretty well. His street training showed through for all to see. Wayne countered with a right to the body, his slender frame disguising the strength behind his punches. He made contact with another body shot that made the Irish Behemoth hunch over in pain, wincing, and letting out breathless curses as he steadied himself. However, Wayne would not allow him the chance to recover, and quick as a flash, with a ferocity of a caged animal, Wayne grabbed his discarded tray and used it to bash his foe over the head multiple times. Each blow of the tray thundered throughout the facility. Once the tray was of no further use, Wayne went to town with his hands, striking hard and fast, and before long his enemy was out cold, bruised, and bloody. Wayne had won, but he made one miscalculation, the big idiot had friends, and for them, there was no code of honor, no rules, and they would make Wayne pay for his barbarism.

He fought the best he could, but with it being three on one, his odds were not very good but even in the face of defeat, Wayne would make sure that neither would leave without some sort of cut or bruise. The fight was intense with Wayne being able to hold his own for a good while, but eventually, numbers overpowered him, and Wayne was pummeled and beaten; left bloody on the floor of the cafeteria. Bleeding from his nose, and mouth, Wayne mustered the strength to pick himself up off the floor, and with a defiant smirk signaled that he was ready to go another round. However, the guard staff stepped in and stopped the violence before it went any further. Of the six guards sent to break up the melee, two of them were focused on containing Wayne, which, to his credit, seemed to be the appropriate response. Several minutes later, staff from the infirmary arrived and tended to the wounds of Wayne and the others, and after all, were tended to, Wayne and his fellow delinquents were escorted back to their cells.

  
The guard escorting Wayne stopped at the cell door, and opened it to allow Wayne to walk inside, and watched him as he walked from the threshold to his bunk. Once there, Wayne just sat down and stared at the wall without so much as a sound. The guard backed out from the threshold and told Wayne, “One helluva fight kid, and exited the cell. The door was closed with a thud, and the sound of retreating footsteps was heard as the guard walked down the hall.

  
The stings and aches from his fight with the big idiot and his friends hit Wayne like a fucking train, and it hurt like hell. Wayne would not wince or moan, not here, not now. His pride would not allow for such signs of weakness. After a few minutes of calm, Wayne decided to lay down in his bunk to rest his eyes, as the need to sleep came upon him. Sleep this time around had come as a friend and allowed Wayne to retreat into himself to reflect, and to seek the strength to endure. Wayne’s dreamscape had changed from the time he was incarcerated in Florida, instead of a bowling alley, there was now a much more rugged setting. A campfire in the middle of the wilderness, with two tree stumps on either side of a fire pit. On one of those stumps sat the figure of The Barbarian, a tall, muscular figure with jet black hair, and scars all over his body the marks of many battles and hard-fought victories. Wayne walked up to the other stump, and sat, his posture relaxed meeting the Barbarian’s stern gaze never flinching as the brute let out a roar.

“You did well, boy, you fought a good fight”, The Barbarian’s booming baritone voice ringed into the ether as Wayne smirked in kind.

“Thanks, I guess, said Wayne as he looked down at the ground in front of him.

“What is it, boy? Do not tell me you are still longing for the girl?” “She has abandoned you, boy, left you here to rot!”

“No!!!!!, Wayne roared with fists white-knuckled with rage at the Barbarian's words. Del would never leave him not after all they had been through.

“Del didn’t leave me, they took her from me. They still keep her from me. I am here and she is probably without anyone to protect her, and it's tearing me apart! So fuck you if you think for one second I will believe she abandoned me. ‘Cause she didn't and she wouldn't”.

The Barbarian sat and absorbed Wayne’s words.

“Do you love her boy? Does she stir the flames of your heart and calm the storm of your soul?” Would you suffer endless tortures to feel her embrace and be one with her?”

“Yes, I would, for Del, I would take on the world, no question”.

“I see, said the Barbarian, and with that, the two men sat without a word for a long while. The fire crackled and popped in their collective silence until the Barbarian rose to his feet and walked over to Wayne and placed one of his huge hands on Wayne’s left shoulder.

“Wayne, you must fight for her, let nothing and no one step in your way! Be one with your Barbarian Pride, and go forth and be with your beloved”. Your heart is strong, and your love for her is true. My sword is yours, and we shall escape this wretched place together.

Wayne looked up at the Barbarian and stood, and said under his breath, “I'm comin’ Del, I’m coming”, the intensity of his words resonating with a ferocity throughout his dreamscape. Wayne hoped against hope that his words would reach her.

Sleepless in Brockton

Del was awoken from her deep sleep by an intense jolt of emotion that coursed through her body, and at the same time, she could have sworn that she had heard Wayne’s voice soft and intense in the darkness. Del let out a whisper to the ether,  
“Hey, Dummy, I love you, now get your ass back to me." Satisfied in her response, Del laid her head back down on her pillow, but sleep would not come easy, due to the longing in her heart. Shifting to her left side, Del extended her right arm to the other side of the bed where she kept a spare pillow, Wayne’s pillow, she mused to herself. She made it a point that once she and Wayne were reunited that she would lay with him, curled up to his body, and hold him, and hope to never let him go. A memory overtakes her at that moment, she and Wayne are on a rolling slab under a corpse in a hospital morgue. Del convinced Wayne to visit Daddy at the hospital after he and her brothers were admitted after catching an ass whooping from a mob of teenagers. Remembering Wayne being so close to her, holding on to his sweater to keep herself steady as they were moved from the morgue to the open hallways of the hospital made her smile. Being so close to Wayne made Del feel safe and dare she say a little light-headed. In that moment of extreme closeness, Del became drawn to his lips, as she noticed Wayne trying to get up and out from under the corpse. She pulled him close and told him, “Don’t go yet,” and started to kiss him as tenderly as she could with Wayne to her surprise, meeting her in kind. The two of them kissed for only a few moments, but the passion that they shared for each other made the exchange that much more intense. This was a cherished memory for Del as it was the first time she allowed herself to be vulnerable, and to really feel the depths of just how much Wayne loved her. Opening her eyes, Del saw the empty space where her hand rested, and could feel tears well up in her eyes, as she imagined him sleeping there next to her, “Good Night, Wayne''.

Across town, Wayne was awake trying his hardest to sleep, but the cuts and bruises from the earlier fight made it nearly impossible to find a comfortable position on a mattress he could swear was made from concrete. Tossing and turning, becoming more and more frustrated with the situation, Wayne wanted to let out a stream of loud angry curses, but he stopped himself stressing the need to remain in control. Settling down, Wayne laid on his right side and extended his right arm to the other side of the mattress. His mind wanders to memories of Del, seeing her sleep, with her head on his chest was met with a smile, the smile he only showed her. In the quiet darkness, Wayne allows himself to imagine that she is there with him, the crux of his forearm supporting her head with their eyes meeting each other's gaze. Del smells like that mango shower gel he loves, and her hair is down around her shoulders. She is also dressed in comfy bottoms and a t-shirt. Del was the first to break the silence,

“What happened to you?” she asks with wide eyes full of worry but at the same time a sarcastic tone. “I hope you kicked somebody’s ass, dummy, or I swear to God, I'll have to kick yours.”  
Wayne gave a sly smirk, and said: “I know you would, you hit hard”. Wayne allowed himself to be taken by the vision of Del that lay next to him, sure she was imaginary, but that would be enough, even if just for a moment, to provide the escape he needed from his pain and loneliness. “Hold me, please, said imaginary Del as she scooted closer to Wayne’s chest. Wayne did not say a word and moved in closer, and whispered,

“Soon, Del, I promise I will, sooner than you think”. Good Night, Del, I love you”.  
With the words in his heart finally expressed, Wayne felt much of his pain subside from the wounds, and surprisingly even for him, sleep came quick and deep.

Del 2.0

Another few months had passed, and Del had turned 16 during Summer break, Daddy and the boys tried their best to plan a birthday but it ended with Daddy getting drunk and the twins, Teddy and Carl getting into an argument, and fighting for most of the day. Del did not really want a Birthday party, but her family tried in their own way, and well that was enough. She was able to get some money for her special day, and while Daddy and the boys were not looking she hid all of it away to save it for a rainy day. The day she hopes when she and Wayne can get back together, and leave this shit town behind. Until then, she would carry on like she is supposed to, slowly getting back to some semblance of normalcy. There was another good thing to look forward to in the grand scheme of it all. Wayne’s sentence was approaching the six-month mark, and with the chance that maybe just maybe, he would be able to get out of Juvie, and back to her. Del’s heart fluttered at the thought, and she knew that when that day came, she would run-up to the big idiot, and never let him go.

“Let's Go, Bitch”

As Del arrived at the steps of Hagler High, it was clear that the Fall semester was in full swing, posters were up to sign up for various school events, and other things that Del did not really care for. The thought of the events of almost two years ago played in her mind. She had been mourning her mother, and let’s just say that the straw that broke the camel’s back caused her to go on a tantrum during a school blood drive. The results of the episode were bloody to say the least. She brushed the memory from her mind and headed for her locker to retrieve Wayne’s prized jacket, their jacket, the little piece of him she would not part with for anything or anyone. She kept it here at school, as a way to protect it from her family. If they found it, they would burn it without a second thought, and make sure that she witnessed it as the apex of cruelty they could unleash. Del made the same quick turns on the lock and found the jacket folded behind some books she placed inside it to protect it from would be thieves. To her amazement, it still smelled like him, even after all of these months without him being able to wear it, and being tucked away deep inside of her locker. Del shook the jacket and opened the chest to place her arms in the sleeves. The fit was the same, three sizes too big and the arms were long as fuck.

“Perfect fit”, she said to herself as she adjusted her shoulder and arms into the jacket. Just then Del’s locker slams shut and she is met by a familiar face.

“Oh, look the little freak has her man’s jacket on now she must feel like such a fucking badass. Well freaks will be freaks, oh and by the way, how is the dipshit anyway?”.

Del turned her head in the direction of the voice, and it was Betty. The stuck up bitch whose poorly veiled attempt at sympathy over her mother’s death had driven Del over the fucking edge. Del’s face hardened with a look in her eyes that made Betty take half a step back.

“What the fuck did you just say?!” Del's voice rang low and with a ferocity that no one would expect to come from someone so small.

“You heard me, you piece of shit, so fuck you.” Betty snarled the response as her posse of three other girls nodded in agreement. “Besides, what are you gonna do about it?” Your man is not here to fight for you.”

Del could feel her blood boil, and her back tensed as she had just had an electric shock course through her. She turned to face Betty and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes as the next set of words came from her mouth.

“Let's go, you Bitch!”, and Del rushed Betty and knocked the books she had in her hands onto the floor, and pushed her back hard, causing Betty to bump into one of her posse.

“Okay, Thumbelina let’s fucking go! I’ll beat your ass so your man won’t even look at you!”, Betty posted herself up, not something you see every day from a member of the popular kids that's for sure.

“Fucking try it, you stuck up bitch.”, Del brought her hands to either side of her face, ready for anything.

The venomous exchange between the two young women could be heard throughout the hallway, but this being Hagler High, many of the teachers just stayed in their classrooms passing off the shouting as just another Monday morning.  
Betty moved first and with a shove of her own that made Del fall back on to her ass but she was able to recover and get back up almost as quickly.

Del threw the first punch hitting Betty square in the nose which caused a trickle of blood to run down her face. For all of her smart mouth antics, Del was lucky that her Daddy and brothers made it a point that she at least knew how to throw a decent punch.

The shock of the impact, and the onset of the pain, made Betty’s eyes well with tears. But Betty wiped them away and was ready to launch her counter. Del knew she was ready to handle it, and besides, she had some pent up frustration to let out and Betty would have to be the one to feel her wrath.

The two girls went at it like street warriors, hair was pulled, and more punches were thrown, neither girl giving the other any slack. Del wanted to hurt Betty to make her feel the pain she felt being separated from Wayne and making her feel horrible for having no choice but to be away from him. It was her own will and love for Wayne that made her stronger, sure she was her own person, but with Wayne everything that each lacked they found in each other. She was going to be damned if a stuck up bitch like Betty was going to sully the name of the man she loved.

The fight had gone on for a few more moments and Del seized the opportunity to deliver a punch to Betty’s stomach that she followed with a mean cross that sent Betty to the ground with a scream and a thud. The fight was over and although Del was cut, her left eye forming a shiner, and her hair a fucking mess she had won. Del wiped the blood from her nose and lip on the left sleeve of Wayne’s jacket, and it was the first time that she had noticed some dried stains on the sleeves. Wayne had fought many times in this jacket and wiped the blood from his many fights on those very sleeves. Now Del had added her own blood to the jacket, a blood pact had been made between them, and her love for Wayne had never been more potent than in that moment.

After Betty’s posse collected her from the floor many of the students that had gathered to watch the fight had started to disperse, and out of the group, Orlando made his way to Del to give her a once over.

“Del you a’ight? Orland said in a concerned tone. “Not to be rude, but you look like Hell”.

Del did not say anything for a moment or two and then softly almost in a whisper, “I know, but at least I won”.

“Girl, Wayne is going to have to watch out for you, you're almost as bad as he is”. But I would expect nothing less from Wayne’s girl.”

Del smiled at Orlando’s words. “Yeah, the big idiot better watch out cause I have a lot more to give, and let's just say it's not punches”.

“Damn!!”, Orlando was taken aback by Del’s words, but he knew better than to poke fun.

A Ray of Hope

Wayne woke up from a dreamless sleep, sore, and mentally exhausted. The sun was shining through the small window in his cell that sent beams of light throughout the length of the cell. In the months he had been in Juvie, Wayne did not want to get a calendar from the commissary because counting down the days would probably have driven him fucking insane. But in the last few weeks, he relented on his decision and bought a small calendar that he placed on the desk in his cell. He marked July 20th as Del’s 16th Birthday. Wayne wrote a small note to himself in the margins, with a small bingo pencil he stole from the rec room, that he would have to get Del a present for her special day. That was a few months back, and now it was the Fall, and Wayne knew that the new school year had begun not too long ago and that Del was still out there waiting for him, and ready to be with him.

A memory of Orlando coming to visit Wayne a few days ago plays in his mind. Orlando is there to tell his best friend of Del’s fight and how she was waiting for him.

“Bro, if only you could have seen her, she fought like you! This little 90 lb girl fought like you. I swear if it wasn’t for the ponytail and earrings, most people would have thought it was you. She whupped that Betty’s ass!”. Orlando’s delivery of the news was very animated and entertaining especially with the epic fight scene sound effects and all.

On the other side of the glass, Wayne let a small smirk across his face, he was proud of Del. “Thanks for letting me know.” The smirk slowly faded from Wayne’s face and he steeled himself for what he was going to say next.

“Hey Orlando, my six-month review is coming up, and if all goes well, they will let me go. The thing is I don’t have a place to live or nothin’.”  
Orlando could see the worry on his friend’s face, and what he said next nearly sent Wayne to the floor.

“Why don’t you come live with me and Granny Jones, at least for a bit till you can get back on your feet.”

  
Wayne looked at his friend puzzled, “You sure your granny would be okay with that, I mean I don’t want to take advantage. Wayne’s face was tense at the thought of taking advantage of an old woman with Dementia even if he knew he would pull his own weight for the household.

“Wayne, you're my boy, we go way back, and besides you would do the same for me if I was in your shoes.” So, that is how it is going to go down, the day of your release I will come by with Principal Cole and pick you up and take you home with me and granny, no fuss no muss”.

“Okay, sure”. Wayne allowed a small smile to creep across his face, he mused at the thought of living with Orlando and his granny, and the idea of being back with Del, and giving her back her necklace, and to surrender his heart to her once more.

Homecoming

The day of Wayne’s release was tomorrow, and Wayne was a mix of anxiety, and longing although you could not tell, because Wayne kept his composure, not letting his guard down for one instance. He had done well to keep straight since the fight he had with Irish Behemoth a couple of months back, and the truth is, each of them came to respect each other, they were not friends, but in their fight, their fists demonstrated the resolve of the other. Their fight was short, but the intensity was something to behold, and in the months since, neither side, has wanted to repeat the act. Wayne, being honest, did not want to jeopardize his release from this wretched place. Sleeping was not going to be easy.

Wayne had a lot to do before his release in the next couple of hours. Wayne collected all of his belongings into his old backpack, the one he used on the trip South. There was one item he had yet to collect. By his bed, Wayne had kept a book anthology of the works of Robert E. Howard. The book had been hollowed out with a small nameplate hidden within it. It was Del’s nameplate and necklace that he was able to collect before losing consciousness on that old country road. The memory of Del’s father’s truck striking the side of his ‘79 Pontiac Trans Am, and seeing Del’s face as she bore a great deal of the impact. Wayne tried his best to crawl out from the wreckage to keep Del’s family from taking her from him. He crawled with everything he had, refusing to stay down, one arm busted to hell, and he was surely more than a few internal injuries. Del was the name on his lips as he finally succumbed to his injuries, grasping the necklace with his very last ounce of will. Wayne, most days would look at the necklace as a source of strength as the days passed during his stint in Juvie. One day he would tell Del how she saved him more than once in that place, and the vow he made to never return.

Orlando had come with his granny and Principal Cole to ensure the paperwork releasing him into her household had been completed to the fullest extent. Principal Cole was against the idea and decided last minute to have Wayne live with him. Wayne’s Parole Officer was lenient in this case and reprocessed the paperwork to have Tommy Cole, Wayne’s legal guardian. Principal Cole had his reasons, long ago he owed Wayne Sr. a favor, and what better way to pay the old bastard back by taking care of the one thing he valued above all else. Wayne was uneasy about living with Butthole Tommy Cole, but he resigned that it would be better than living in a shelter, and his house was only a few miles from Del’s. With the paperwork filled out, and Principal Cole acknowledging the responsibility he was to undertake, Wayne was walked out of Brockton Juvenile Detention Center, finally free. Once on the outside, away from the building that had served as his prison, Wayne lifted a defiant middle finger to the sky, and said to himself, “Fuck you, and never again”. Principal Cole brought his car to the entrance and collected Wayne and his backpack and headed out to the expressway back to Brockton, and to Del.

“Welcome Home, Wayne”

The drive back to Brockton was silent for the most part neither man was willing to speak. Mr. Cole was driving almost absent-mindedly, and he was jolted when he heard Wayne speak.

“Thanks for this, Mr. Cole. It means a lot”, Wayne spoke those words softly as he stared out the passenger window.

Principal Cole, pleased that Wayne was the first to break the awkward silence, just said “Your welcome, Wayne. It’s the least I could do given everything you have been through”.

The ride to Casa de Cole, as he called it, or “French for Shit Hole”, Wayne thought, approached its end as the car pulled into the driveway. Mr. Cole put the car in park and turned off the engine. He turned to Wayne and said, “Welcome home. I know it’s not ideal, but I hope we can be great roomies”. Principal Cole shot a goofy smile full of optimism at Wayne, who could only respond with a smirk and a nod. Wayne got out of the car, and gathered his backpack, and slung it over his right shoulder. Principal Cole or more to the fact Mr. Cole walked up to the front door of the house and unlocked it, and led Wayne inside.

As Wayne passed over the threshold, he noticed that the living room might as well have been a shire to dogs. There were pictures listing various breeds, and a bookshelf full of books related to dog care, and the history of pretty much anything dog related. Wayne was a little weirded out but at the same time, this is far better than living at a shelter.

“Here, let me show you to your room, it’s just down the hall to the left”.

Wayne followed Mr. Cole down the central hallway of the house, and made the left turn as he was told, and came up to his new room. The walls were white and bare with some nails left in the wall where pictures had once hung. A full-size bed was in the center of the room with a small desk and dresser off to the left and right sides of the space respectively. The closet was small, but Wayne would not complain as it was a shit ton better than his “cell” in Juvie.

“I know it's sparse, but I wanted you to make this room your own”. Welcome home, Wayne”. 

With that, Mr. Cole went a little further down the hall and turned to the right into his room to change.

Wayne walked into his room, how strange he thought, My room, and set his backpack on the bed, sitting beside it as he took in the sight of his new surroundings. Wayne was lucky that Mr. Cole was willing to take him in. The man said that he owed Wayne Sr. a favor and well this was one hell of a favor to call in, but Butthole Tommy Cole was true to his word. This made Wayne smile, and he was thankful even if he wasn’t sure how he was going to express it.

After a few minutes in their respective rooms, Mr. Cole emerged having changed into a buttoned-up shirt, slacks, and sneakers. He looked more comfortable at least even though he did look kinda dorkish. He knocked on the open door to Wayne’s room,

“Hey Wayne, let me show you I keep the towels and all that so you can take a shower if you like”.

Wayne pondered a moment, and in all the excitement of his release he had forgotten to bathe, and let's just say he did not smell like mangoes.

“Sure, thanks, Mr. Cole,” Wayne got up from the bed, “Don’t mention it, and please at home you can call me Tommy”. That’s if you want to of course”. Wayne could see Mr. Cole, no Tommy, trying his hardest to make this place a home for him, and it would be rude to not return the gesture in kind to someone who in the past had tried to help and in his time of need stepped up.

“Okay, Tommy, thanks again for all of this. I don’t know how I am going to pay you back, but one day I will”. Tommy said nothing for a moment or two, touched by Wayne’s words, and he let them sink in. Then he remembered something,

“Hey, Wayne, go ahead, and get cleaned up, and then come find me in the garage, okay?”

“‘Kay”, Wayne nodded his head, and Tommy led him to the linen closet that was down the hall, and after showing him where the bathroom was, left Wayne alone to get himself situated.

Wayne closed the door to the bathroom and for the first time in about six months, he got a good look at himself in the mirror. His face looked like it had aged about 5 years and his chin had stubble on it from the last time he was allowed to shave a few days back. His hair was a mess as per usual, and he had scars all over from the fights he had been in during his time away. After looking at his visage, Wayne took off the rest of his clothes, and jumped in the shower, his first shower away from that place, and he dared to say that he felt reborn after he was done.

After the shower and clean change of clothes, Wayne found his way to the garage where Tommy was waiting for him. A huge, white tarp-covered something on the other side of the garage.

“Wayne, I believe these are yours.” Tommy pulled out a set of car keys from his pants pocket and placed them in Wayne’s hand. “You are now the owner of record of a 1979 Pontiac Trans Am, young man”. Wayne looked at Tommy which could only be described as a deer in headlights.

Turns out that during the time Wayne was locked away, Tommy convinced Wayne's mother Maureen to turn over the title of the car to Wayne, as she really did not have a need for it, and the only two other people interested in it were still incarcerated. To Maureen’s credit, she wanted to do at least one thing right by her son and turned over the car to be taken back to Brockton for safekeeping. She and Tommy not only paid for the car to be transported from Ocala, Fl to Brockton, but also split the cost of the repairs for the damage caused by Del’s father’s truck. Sure the expense nearly drained all of their savings, but what the hell, the kid needs a break after all this shit he has been through.

Wayne looked at his hand holding the keys to his father's car, the heirloom he traveled over 1300 miles to collect from his asshole family. The look on Wayne’s face was one of mixed emotions: Relief, joy, sadness, and a milieu of others coursed through him. “I appreciate it, Tommy, really, I don’t know what to say”.

“You don’t have to say anything, just make something of your life, and take care of Del. She is precious to you I can tell, but be sure to be good to her, she deserves it.”

“Yes, she does, I just hope I can be what she needs me to be”, the unease in Wayne’s voice was sincere, he had been in that mindset before. He did not want to rob Del of a chance at a good life by being with him. The feeling was not missed on Tommy, as he knew the type of man Wayne was, and he knew he would hold true to his word.

Wayne walked over to the tarp and gave it a hard pull to reveal the golden phoenix on the hood, and as the tarp fell to the floor, revealing the rest of the golden body rebuilt to its former glory. Mr. Cole took the tarp from Wayne’s hands and gestured for him to get inside the car. Wayne, without a second thought, opened the front driver side door, and sat behind the wheel, his fingers lacing the steering wheel getting a sense for the car, and he inserted the key into the ignition and started her up. The car roared to life, the sensation of its 325 horsepower made Wayne a little uneasy, but he had driven something with this much power before, so that feeling left him pretty quickly.

Tommy opened the garage door with a flip of a switch, and walked up to the driver's side window, and told Wayne, “Be careful, I know she is waiting for you”. Wayne looked up at Tommy and nodded.  
Wayne put the car in reverse, exiting the driveway, and once he reached the street, a few turns on the wheel, and a shift to first gear. Wayne was down the road. Headed to Norton Street, and to Del.

Polaroid

The house was empty thanks to the fact that Daddy had made good on a bet with his bookie, Big Fuck, and he decided to take himself and the twins down to Cape Cod for a mini-vacay. Del decided to stay behind, and Daddy to his credit allowed it, but he made sure that the next-door neighbor came to check in on Del every so often being that she would be home alone for at least a few nights. Del wasn’t worried no one would want to mess with this old house anyway.  
Del didn’t mind the quiet. It was a welcome change from the constant bickering of her brothers, Teddy and Carl, and her father losing his patience with their combined idiocy. Daddy was still drinking quite a lot, but the twins had changed their ways somewhat and tried to be more compassionate when it came to Del. They did not make fun of her as much as before, and they tried their best to cheer her up with their crude humor. Del appreciated that they would try so hard, but her heart was longing for Wayne.

  
During their trip to Florida, Del had seen Wayne give and take a few beatings, he was strong in her eyes, but at the same time so vulnerable and loving. She was taken by his simple nature, and just how he can devote himself to something or someone almost to a fault. She never asked for his help, but he did what he did to the guy who would dare to blackmail her and the memory of her mother, out of love. Knowing the depths of his love for her, made Del think back to the Spring Fling they attended at Alabaster High. With that thought in her mind, Del ran up the stairs to her bedroom and went to her dresser. She opened the second drawer and stuck her hand way to the back of it, and pulled off something that was taped on the inside. It was a polaroid of the two of them in a tender embrace.

Del remembers that she was so nervous walking up to the photographer to ask to get a picture taken. But Wayne beat her to the punch and grabbed her hand putting them next in line for a photo. Del’s heart was pounding against her chest, and her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. The couple ahead of them were very much into the PDA and were practically making out as their photo was taken.

“Oh fuck,” Del said under her breath at the thought of her and Wayne making out in front of everyone. Sure she wanted to kiss him, but she wanted to do that when they were alone, away from prying judgy eyes. Their turn came, and Wayne led the way, stopping in front of the photographer with the camera ready, both of them in frame with a huge cardboard heart behind them. Del was flustered and she could feel her hands getting sweaty, she was at a loss, not the usual emotion for her. However, almost like he sensed her emotion, Wayne turned to face her, bending at the waist slightly, and tilting his head to match his forehead to hers. He put her hands around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into him, and Del could swear that the world faded from view and for a brief moment it was just them. She had Wayne’s face so close to hers now, she could make out small details from the last few fights he had been in, the scars on his face from the slug filled with rock salt, and the busted lip he got from jumping out the 2nd story window at the rat motel. Del remembers that she wanted so badly to kiss Wayne at that moment, but she just wanted to keep the quiet of the moment for them and them alone. A tear rolls down Del’s cheek as she continues to hold the polaroid in her hand. She has been strong for a long time, but she would be lying if she didn’t say she missed Wayne. She continued to look at the polaroid, and then she flipped it over, and on the back was the word “HOME” written in Wayne’s handwriting. One day, Del, thought to herself, she would have the courage to ask what Wayne meant.

Del wiped away the runaway tear and put the photo back in its hiding spot. She sat down on her bed and realized just how late it was, and that she should start to get ready for bed. Del undressed and wrapped herself in a towel while at the same time gathering everything she would need for a nice end of the day shower. Del set the water to run, hot, like she liked it, and got in once the water was at the temperature. Sometime later, Del got out of the shower and dried herself off, and wrapped her hair in a towel. She got back to her room and once she had finished with the moisturizing and all that jazz, she put on a white tank top and a pair of gray boy short bottoms. She was still warm from the shower and needed to cool off. Del laid down on the comforter of her bed, and just let the cool air from the ceiling fan hit her all over. She must have dozed off for a moment, because in that haze between being awake and asleep, she could have sworn she heard a roar of an engine just outside of her window. Del dismissed it as mere whimsy, but when she heard the roar again she jumped from her bed and headed to her bedroom window. She opened the window and stuck her head out.

“Oh, what the fuck, you asshole, what's the big idea revving your stupid ass engine this late at night most people are trying to sleep you know!” Del gave the figure a moment to respond and the voice she heard almost made her jump back.

“I thought you would like to see me or whateva”.

It was Wayne, Del knew that gruff voice anywhere. She did not waste a moment, and grabbed a robe that was hanging on her bedroom door, got some house shoes on her feet, and ran down the stairs. Del opened the front door like she was going to break it off the hinges, and before she knew it, she was across the front yard and jumped into Wayne’s arms. Wayne to his credit caught her like nothing and held her in his arms letting her legs wrap around him, her feet bare from jumping right out of her shoes. Del hugged Wayne with everything she had, any tighter and she was sure she would bust a rib, but she didn’t care. Wayne did the same, holding on to Del tightly against him.

Once she was content with the hug, Del moved her hands to Wayne’s face and cupped it in her hands. She kissed Wayne’s lips with a passion that had been pent up for months, that made her heart flutter like crazy, and Wayne without hesitation kissed her with the same passionate intensity. After a few moments, Wayne broke the lip lock, gasping, and said,

“So you did miss me, huh”, with a sly grin on his face.

“What the fuck do you think, Dummy?”, Del said with a slightly annoyed face.

“I was worried you would have forgotten about me”.

“Nevah, do you hear me, fucking nevah”, Del looked at Wayne in his blue eyes and could see that he understood just how serious she was.

Wayne placed Del on the ground careful to give her a moment or two to get her toes into her house shoes. Without a word, Del grabbed Wayne’s hand and walked him to the front door, and walked him through the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

HOME

Wayne made his way to the bed inside Del’s room and took in the sights. He was surprised that this was the first time he had taken the time to take stock of her bedroom. The first time he was there, it was brief as he was there to collect her for the trip to Florida and really did not have the inclination to take a real look around. Del got settled, and took off her robe, and put her house shoes under the bed. She pulled the string on the ceiling fan to increase the rotation because after her little make out with Wayne, she needed some cool air. She laid herself on the bed, and rested her head in Wayne’s lap, and grabbed one of his hands, and held it in hers. Wayne ran the fingers of his free hand through Del’s hair, which was still a little wet from her shower earlier, but he didn’t mind. Wayne sat there with Del and just took her all in, he had never really seen her like this, so vulnerable, no sassy attitude or anything.

Del felt so comfortable in Wayne’s lap, the feeling of his hand running through her hair, made her relaxed, and she did not want it to be a dream because that would have been really messed up in her mind. But this was real, Wayne was really there with her, in her bedroom, touching her.

“How was juvie?” Del asked in a quiet voice.

“It was okay, not really all that bad to be honest, Wayne’s response was as vague as he could muster to not give weight to the mental and physical trauma he experienced. He wanted to save that for another time perhaps when he was ready.

Del picked herself up from Wayne’s lap and she moved over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out the polaroid she had hidden and presented it to Wayne.

“Remember this?” Del asked.

“Yea, the Spring Fling dance, it was a good time, I had fun. Truth be told I wanted to kiss you at the moment, but I felt that it should be when we were alone”.

“Really? Del was surprised that Wayne shared the same sentiment, but at the same time, he was more intuitive than he led on most of the time.

“I wanted to ask you something, why did you write “Home” on the back of the picture?”

The question was a bit out of the blue, but Del needed an answer, and she feared that she might not get another opportunity to get one from the source.

Wayne looked up at Del and took a deep breath.

“I wrote that because I wanted to remind myself that as long as you are with me. I am home. You are my home. You, Del, you make me whole. My home is wherever you are”.

The revelation made Del’s eyes well up with tears, and she did not stop them, and let them fall down the sides of her cheeks. Wayne got up and held Del’s face in his hands, the same hands that were well versed in violence, held her gently, and Wayne wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Wayne moved in closer and kissed Del on the lips as soft as he could, he felt horrible for making her cry.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry”, Wayne said with a look of melancholy.

Del laughing through her tears, “You didn’t make me cry, Dummy, you made me happy.”

Then, Del kissed Wayne again, and looking at him with an intensity he couldn't quite place, she asked “Do you love me, Wayne?”

“Yes, with all that I am”, Wayne’s response was sincere.

“Okay then”, and with those words, Del started to pull her tank top over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. I have been adding to it as I go and it looks like this will be a story in three arcs.

First Time

Del made up her mind. It was the right time. A rare opportunity to give something very precious to her to someone she truly loved. Her white tank-top came off quickly, and her boy shorts followed suit not too long after. There she stood, naked with her hair covering her bare breasts, body hot with desire. She moved closer to Wayne and started to kiss his neck, and awaited his lips to meet hers as she started to pull his shirt over his head. Del let the shirt fall to the ground, and she was kissing Wayne’s lips again with even greater force. Del inched in closer to Wayne, but something caused her to stop just for a brief moment.

“I can’t believe I am naked in front of Wayne! I hope he is not disappointed, I’m not exactly a Victoria Secret model or whatever. Plus, this is going to hurt! Del’s kept her insecurities to herself. She did not want to spoil the mood. She moved her hands all over Wayne’s body feeling his chest, back, and arms.

“I don’t remember Wayne being this built. Were his shoulders always this broad? Del figured that Wayne had to fight more often than he would care to say during his time in Juvie as she was feeling the results with her fingers. To say she was captivated by the physical changes would be an understatement. Del felt weak at the knees and she let her hands caress Wayne’s stomach slowly proceeding down to his crotch. She was nervous sure but curiosity got the better of her and she slipped her hand into Wayne’s boxers. Del grabbed a whole handful of Wayne, and when she felt the size and girth of what he was packing her eyes widened in surprise. 

“Damn, he’s huge! I never would have thought. I mean sure I guessed maybe but now I fuckin’ know.” Oh, fuck!.” To say that Del was surprised would be the understatement of the fucking year. She could feel it pulsing in her hand. It felt red hot almost like heated steel. Del’s own body became feverish with anticipation she needed Wayne inside her and she needed him now. 

Wayne sensed Del’s desire and in one motion picked Del up like she weighed next to nothing and placed her gently on the center of her bed. Del’s breathing was heavy and she watched as Wayne removed his pants and boxers in their entirety, his erection out of its cage ready to be hers. Now both of them were totally exposed, and Wayne climbed into the bed, and ever so gently placed himself between Del’s legs, being careful to be chest to chest with her.

“She is so beautiful. I can’t believe she loves me this much to be with me like this.” 

Wayne’s thoughts wander to the many times in their relationship where Wayne was overcome by Del’s beauty. The hotel in Philly, the Spring Fling, or waking up to see her asleep drooling on his shirt. The girl from Norton had captured his heart, her very presence was soothing to him. She was light in his dim world.

Wayne went to touch Del’s breasts but he hesitated, he was afraid that his rough hands would make her wince. Del noticed his hesitation and guided Wayne’s hand to her right breast where he started to massage it while planting small kisses up and down her neck, proceeding up to the lobe of her ear to nibble on it for good measure. Del started to breathe heavily as she felt her body respond to Wayne’s touch. She grabbed hold of the bedsheet and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling out loud. 

Then as if by instinct, Del let her legs wrap around Wayne, letting her feet settle into the little space between the bottom of his ass and upper thigh. The feeling of Del’s feet moving up and down his hamstrings made Wayne’s erection harder than ever. Del to her credit was ready herself. She was scared sure because of the pain she might feel, but she was happy that her first time would be with someone she loved and Wayne fit the bill through and through.

“Wayne, wait, you have protection? I love you, but we need to be careful. We can’t afford any babies right now.” Del hated to be the “party pooper” but she needed to be the voice of reason. 

“Sure, I brought my hammer and everything. My nunchucks are in the bag too.” Wayne said with a sly smile.

“Not that kind of protection, you dummy! Condoms! Shit!” Del was less than amused.

“Yeah, hold on. Got some in my backpack.”

Wayne went over to the backpack that he had just so happened to have brought along and pulled out a condom from a small box that was in the outermost pocket. Thankfully, Wayne did not skip school when the school had Planned Parenthood Counselors come to the Hagler High to teach safe sex practices. This would be different from putting a condom on a banana but Wayne was able to get the condom on correctly with no issue. Del had gotten cold, and got herself into the covers of her bed, and settled on her back waiting for Wayne to get back in the covers with her. 

Del’s heart was racing as Wayne walked over to her and climbed into bed and got under the covers wrapping the bedsheet and comforter behind him. Wayne’s erection sliding up against Del’s labia made her moan a little. Wayne could tell that Del was nervous, and he stopped and gently motioned Del to face him. 

“We can wait, Del, I mean, I don’t want you to feel obligated to be with me like this.”, said Wayne.

“No, I want to, I am just nervous cause it is going to hurt like a bitch”, Del’s words made Wayne smile. Here she was about to give him something she can never take back, he was worthy of it, worthy of her, and he hoped he wouldn’t let her down. 

“Just go slow, please”, Del said in a whisper.

“Okay, here I go, Wayne positioned himself between Del’s legs and inserted deep into her. 

“Oh, sonofabitch!!” The sudden jolt of pain made Del wince and curse, but she could feel Wayne slowly going deeper inside her, and she ran her fingers hard down his back. 

Wayne wanted to pull out then, but Del stopped him,

“Keep going, it’s okay, I’m alright”, Del said through panting breaths. 

Wayne did as he was told and went all in, Del letting out a moan as she felt all of Wayne inside her. He started with slow easy pumps in and out, kissing Del ever so gently as she tugged on his hair and ran her fingers down his back, and her toes curling from the sheer ecstasy she felt. Wayne could not form a coherent thought and pure instinct had taken over. After a few more minutes, the couple was able to go all out, and the speed and intensity of Wayne’s thrusts increased, with Del’s movements matching his, and it is their collective first time this did not last very long of course. Soon Wayne expelled his semen into the condom just as Del was having her own climax squeezing Wayne tightly with her legs and burying her forehead in his left shoulder. Del had felt Wayne’s penis pulse and bulge, and slowly soften. 

“Whoa”, Wayne muttered into Del's collarbone. “Fucking hell,” Del was breathless and flush with heat as she was coming down from her own climax. Wayne pulled himself out from inside Del and quickly discarded the condom into a trash can that was luckily on his side of the bed. 

Wayne rolled onto his back, still in the covers, and Del moved in to lay her head on his chest, while Wayne folded one of his arms behind his head. It might have been the rush of her first sexual experience that heightened her senses, but in the dim light of the room, she was able to see Wayne’s body up close. Sure he was more built now but Wayne was still thin and a bit lanky. 

However, it was not the muscles that Wayne had acquired that alarmed her it was seeing and feeling Wayne’s collection of scars. Many of them were old and faded, but the newer ones she was able to place, a lot of them earned on the trip to Florida to get his Dad’s car back. Wayne was always willing to get himself hurt, come to think of it, he would do so with reckless abandon when it came to Del’s safety. She ran her fingertips down his left hand and felt the wound where he stabbed himself with a knife to distract a shotgun-toting man and his psycho girlfriend. Wayne never flinched, did not make a sound, and placed himself in the path of the shotgun when the crazy girlfriend got a hold of the weapon. It was at that moment that Del realized that Wayne would put his body, his very life on the line to protect her. 

Del moved ever so slightly and she focused on Wayne’s right arm. The arm that was crushed under the file cabinet in the Ocala Police Station during his fight with his asshole step-brother Reggie. Somehow, Wayne was able to lift it off himself to save Del as Reggie was trying to choke the life out of her. He was beaten to shit and still found the strength to help her and knocked that hillbilly motherfucker out with one swing of his hammer. 

Del tilted her head up to look at Wayne’s face, his eyes were closed, and his expression was relaxed. There was a wound on Wayne’s face that she had never seen before. Wayne’s nose was cut and it was deep. It looked like someone tried to cut it off. Del touched the scar on Wayne’s face.

“Your dad gave me this scar. He tried to cut my nose off after he crashed his truck into the Trans Am and took you away from me. I guess he wanted a nose for a nose or whatever.” Wayne’s revelation to Del about the pain her father inflicted on Wayne when he was already beaten and broken hurt her to her core. 

“I am so sorry he did that to you.” Del moved and kissed Wayne’s lips as tenderly as she could as tears were forming in her eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry. Your dad did this to me, not you. I gave as good as I got. It was going to happen.”

“I should have fought to stay with you, get you to the hospital. When I came to, I felt so guilty because I felt like I abandoned you. I fought Daddy to take me back to you but he kept me, prisoner, the whole way home” Del was emotional perhaps from the sex or the feelings of guilt that he had long suppressed but she needed to let it out. To let Wayne know that she would have stayed with him if she could have. 

“Del, you were unconscious. You were helpless. Besides, it's because of you I was able to survive juvie. I fought so many times, and got hurt, but the only thing that kept me going was the thought of you, and well something else.”

“Something else?” Del was confused, to say the least. What else could Wayne have had that would have helped him survive in that dreadful place?

Wayne gently moved from Del’s embrace and walked over to his backpack once again. He pulled out a small box and opened it. He walked back over to the side of the bed as Del sat up to see what he had in his hand. Wayne was holding Del’s nameplate necklace, the one her mother Donna had given her, and the one she lost in the crash back in Florida. 

“I thought that was lost like forever.” Del was on the verge of tears. 

“No, I found it on the road where we crashed. I crawled over to it with everything I had left and somehow was able to hide it on me before the paramedics found me.”

“You did that for me?” Del stifled a sob as she imagined Wayne beaten to hell, bleeding and losing consciousness inching toward the necklace. 

“So now that you are here. I think this deserves to be right back where it belongs.” Wayne moves Del’s hair away to clasp the necklace around her neck.

Del touches the nameplate with her right thumb and index finger like she usually does when she is in deep thought or emotion. She looks at Wayne and moves in to kiss his lips passionately throwing her arms around his torso. She pulls him down until her head is resting on one of the pillows and Wayne follows suit moving between Del’s legs again supporting his upper body with his forearms.

Del breaks from the lip lock and looks deep into Wayne’s eyes.

“Make love to me. I need to feel you inside me, Wayne. I love you so fuckin’ much. Del’s words were as real and raw as Wayne had ever heard.

“I love you Del.” Wayne’s words were followed up by a deep passionate kiss and Wayne inserted himself into Del intoxicated by her heat and desire. 

They made love a few more times that night with reckless abandon, completely lost in each other, Del’s bed became their refuge from the word. They became one that night, two broken people made whole by the shared love between them. 

The next morning the sunlight of the early day woke them both as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, completely, totally exhausted from their lovemaking. The love they felt for each other was real. 

Wayne and Del got up from bed, and after a couple’s shower, Wayne made breakfast for them both, with Del surprised at his cooking skills. Shortly after breakfast, Wayne and Del walked out to the Trans Am still parked under the street light. Without saying a word, Wayne drew Del close to him and held her tightly. Del returned the hug, and spoke into Wayne’s chest, “Don't let me go”.

“Never,” Wayne just held Del and melded her to him, their hearts beating almost as one. . Eventually their embrace ended, and Wayne got into the Trans Am, and Del leaned into the driver's side window to kiss Wayne one more time. As Wayne drove off down the street, Del waved good-bye, happy to have been reunited with her love, her barbarian, her Wayne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! Any advice or suggestions are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Settling In

Over the next few weeks, Wayne and Del found ways to be together out of the watchful eye of her father and brothers, and let's just say they both were rather fond of good old fashioned alone time! When the opportunity presented itself, they took advantage to get to know each other. Somedays after school Del would come over to the Casa de Cole, to hang out with Wayne and do the simple things, Del even got Wayne to watch “Encino Man” for the first time. Let’s just say that Wayne now gets the reference, and he smiles. The two of them also study together. Wayne was working on getting his GED since his actions at Hagler High had pretty much expelled him ten times over. Tommy had tried to convince the School Board to give Wayne another chance in light of his present circumstances, but it was a losing battle from the start. Wayne appreciated the gesture but knew that he would have to find another way. Wayne knew that for his relationship to work with Del, to make a future for them both, Wayne was going to need to finish his education and get a job. Tommy suggested that once he got his GED, perhaps learning a trade would be the best thing for him, being that Wayne is very good with his hands. Wayne knew that it would not be easy, but he would do what needed to be done to make sure he could provide a future for himself and for Del.

Wayne decided to take classes at one of the local Community Colleges. He struggled with the curriculum since school was not really his thing, but with Del’s encouragement he was able to stay the course and earn the necessary credits to complete his GED in one semester. Del was an awesome tutor, and she knew how to keep Wayne focused. Once all of the business with his GED was done, Wayne enrolled in an auto mechanic apprentice program and started to work at Deb’s Auto Shop for a Mr. Sanchez, a man of few words, whose means of teaching required extreme attention to detail and hands on experience. “I know that these days you can learn a lot of things online, but here you are going to learn my way.” Wayne preferred the hands on approach anyway because he and technology were not on good terms. The cool thing about the apprenticeship was that it paid and Wayne, with Del’s help, would put money away for a rainy day from the money he earned every week. Wayne would put it a lot of overtime hours trying his best to pick up the trade. Mr. Sanchez noticed the young man’s drive to learn and appreciated his hard work. Mr. Sanchez would not tell Wayne out loud but the young man reminded seasoned tradesmen of a great deal of himself. 

At the start of the program Wayne felt out of place. Sure, he knew his way around an engine or two but the idea of getting to know how to take one apart and putting back together, at first, seemed like a daunting task. Many nights after work Wayne would stay up late to study the manuals that Mr. Sanchez would provide as teaching aides. Tommy would stay up with Wayne most of those nights to help Wayne when he needed it, but soon enough Wayne was able to absorb the new information faster and he became a very able apprentice. As a reward for his work, Mr. Sanchez, provided Wayne with a set of used auto mechanic tools. “If you are going to be working here after you get your license you need to have your own tools, make good use of them young man.” Wayne was very surprised by the kindness of Mr. Sanchez and his fellow auto shop workers who contributed to his tool bag, providing some of their own used tools. Each of them had a story to tell and when Wayne added his own father’s ball peen hammer to the collection somehow it just felt right. 

On the other hand, Del for her part was kicking ass in school. In the last few weeks since Wayne made it home, thanks to some persuading from Principal Cole, her father let her sign up for driver's ed, and sure enough, she got her driver's license. Sure she didn’t have a car of her own, but Wayne’s Trans Am was shared by the both of them, and Del was good at making Wayne buckle the fuck up as it were. Del and Wayne spent a lot of time together, learning about each other, sure they had their arguments, but somehow they found a way to compromise and move forward. The two of them were learning how to be a couple, a unit, stronger together. It was needed for the day that Del would need to tell her Daddy that Wayne was back in her life and he was going to stay. Del knew that her family would be one of the biggest hurdles that she would have to overcome, and the ultimate threat to her and Wayne’s present happiness. The confrontation she hoped would be a little while off still so she can enjoy learning about Wayne and herself, and where they stand. Little did Wayne or Del know that the day of reckoning would be coming sooner than either of them thought. 

Dessert

Wayne found himself waking from a deep sleep, the sun was shining through the closed blinds on his window. The light of the morning rays, slowly illuminating his surroundings, and the beautiful girl that lay with him nuzzled against his body. Del was fast asleep, her face was so peaceful, not a care in the world. Wayne tried to move just a bit, but he soon realized that they were tangled in each other pretty tight. He was surprised that someone so small could have held him so completely, but that was Del she never did anything half-assed. It was all or nothing plain and simple.

When his eyes adjusted, Wayne took in the sight of Del dressed in one of his bigger shirts, really not much else. The memory of last night's events played in Wayne’s mind. It was a rare occasion, Tommy had a conference to attend in Boston, and would be gone for about a week, while Del’s father and brothers had gotten a construction job in Providence, Rhode Island, and would be gone about the same amount of time. Del asked Tommy the weekend before if she could stay with Wayne, and Tommy agreed, but gave them the sex talk anyway, and told them both to be responsible. The afternoon of, Del had arrived just after her father and brothers had left for Rhode Island, and Tommy was heading out the door to Boston. “Damn, can’t I get on the expressway first? Tommy chuckled as he gathered his bags, and closed the door behind him. Del made her way into the house and stood in the living room with a small black suitcase still dressed in her school clothes. She smelled something good coming from the kitchen and followed the smell. She found Wayne there at the stove working on what she could only assume would be dinner for the two of them. Del walked into the kitchen and made her way to the stove getting just off to Wayne’s left side. She was going to tap Wayne on the shoulder, but Wayne was quicker and placed his hands on both sides of her face, leaned in, and kissed her lips gently.

“Hi”, Wayne said as he pulled away from Del.

“Hey” dummy, what you makin’”. Del tried to sound as focused as possible but Wayne’s kiss had made her whole body tingle, and she could swear that her toes had gone numb, something that seemed to happen every time she and Wayne shared a kiss. 

“Uh, well, I am trying to make chicken parmigiana, got the sides done, the salad is ready to go”, Wayne said, focused on his present task.

“Oh okay, Mr. Fancy Pants, you need any help?”, Del asked as she was leaning against the kitchen island.

“Nah, thanks I think I’m almost done, '' responded Wayne as he placed the finishing touches on the main course.

Del made her way to the dining room table, it was small sure, but for them it was perfect. To Del’s surprise, the table was set like one of those fancy restaurants she had been to once with her ma when they snuck for a mother/daughter fancy dinner when she was younger. Wayne emerged from the kitchen with the salad and sides in hand. He set them on the table and went back to the kitchen to fetch the main course. Once all the food had been brought out, Wayne served Del, and after serving himself as well, sat in the chair across from her.

“Why the fancy dinner?”, Del asked. Wayne didn’t look up as he answered Del, perhaps a little shy,

“I just wanted you to feel at home, here with me. So I thought I would do this for you. Is the food okay?”

“It’s fuckin’ wicked good! I didn’t know you could cook!”, Del’s reply was as sincere as it was loud, but that was Del.

Dinner went on without a hitch and after the meal was finished Del helped Wayne wash the dishes. They didn’t talk much, but Del was in a playful mood and found a way to tease Wayne like a sonofabitch. As Wayne stood over the sink trying to scrub the dish in his hands, Del found a way to force herself between Wayne and the sink, her butt grinding against his crotch just ever so slightly. Del knew she was doing something right when she felt a bulge, and then decided to grind hard as she could, making Wayne moan softly, and then she ducked out from under him and exited the kitchen. Wayne was left more than riled up but finished washing the dishes as Del went to Wayne’s room to change for the night.

“Oh boy,” Wayne said as he let the cold water run through his hands in the hopes of cooling him off. Del was getting good at making Wayne feel something besides anger, she made him feel love, her love with the only expectation that he return her love in kind. And that, at least in Wayne’s mind was what he planned to do for as long as he drew breath.

Del came out from Wayne’s room dressed in a big t-shirt, panties, and her bare feet. Her hair was down, and she made herself comfortable on the couch; turning on the TV to see what was on. Wayne went quickly to the room and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and sat next to Del on the couch, and she moved to nuzzle up against him, her feet curled under her, and her head resting on his chest. Wayne put his arm around Del and they decided to watch Encino Man for the umptieth time. Sure it was cheesy as hell, but it was their movie. Something they could tell other people that they enjoyed together. Sometime during the movie, Wayne noticed that Del had fallen asleep, she was drooling on his shirt but he didn’t mind, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable so he gently moved from her embrace, and placed her head on one of the couch pillows and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and covered her from shoulders to past her toes. Wayne let the movie run in the background, but he could not take his eyes off of Del. She looked so peaceful, and he was beside himself that a girl like her could love a guy like him. She could have anyone she wants and she chose to give her heart to him. Wayne didn’t take that lightly, sure, but still, he was lucky to have her in his life, and one day he hoped he would be able to form the words to tell her.

After the movie was done, Wayne turned off the TV, and in one go picked up Del, blanket, and all and carried her to his room holding her in his arms like how the leading men would carry their lady loves in those old-school movies. Wayne was quick to remove the covers with his free hand and placed Del deep in the covers, and he followed soon after. Wayne curled up to Del cradling her in a bear hug of sorts with her back to him. They stayed like that for a while, and then as Wayne was dozing off, Del started to grind her butt into his crotch. Wayne was jolted awake and he could feel Del rummaging in the covers. A few seconds later Wayne heard something fall to the floor, and he could feel a heat in his lap. Del had removed her panties and was now her hot vagina was in Wayne’s lap. Wayne tried to contain himself but, his manhood was all system go now and difficult to ignore or hideaway.

“Wayne, thanks for dinner, Del said.

“Your welcome”, Wayne said in a soft voice trying to overcome the head rush he was feeling as Del continued her tease.

“But you forgot dessert”, Del said with a very seductive tone.

Wayne responded in his usual aloof manner, “What do you want? Ill got to the store if we don’t have it.”

Del turned and faced Wayne and chuckled, “No, you big idiot, I want you for dessert”.

And with her intentions finally expressed. Thank heaven! Del and Wayne made love that night, sure that did it more times after that night during the time she stayed. But it wasn’t just about the physical part for either of them. It was filling in the gaps that they both lacked as people and becoming whole. The love that they shared was their world, but sometimes fate has a way of turning that world upside down.

Unexpected 

The week had passed by quickly, too quickly for Wayne, as he knew that Del would have to return home later that evening back to the Shit Hole on Norton, her drunk father, and twin idiot brothers. But Wayne did not let such a thought bother him for long and he focused on how to make the most of their remaining time together in the Casa de Cole. 

Wayne was hard at work on lunch for both of them, something simple and quick. Turkey sandwiches with all the fixings, and some homemade punch, Fruit Punch, Del’s favorite. Del was taking a nap in the bedroom, she and Wayne had stayed up late last night watching TV, during which Wayne witnessed Del giving herself a facial, and a pedicure. At first, Wayne was uncomfortable with seeing his girlfriend with a minty face mask, and her toes in separators, each painted black. But he got over it quickly. It's not every day, and besides, he would be lying if he wasn’t the least bit turned on. 

Lunch was made, and Wayne set the table for them, and walked down the hall to his bedroom to fetch Del. Wayne saw that the door was open just slightly, and slowly opened it all the way and walked in carefully to the right side of the bed where Del was fast asleep. She looked like an angel in his eyes, perfect and beautiful, Del was wearing a grey hoodie and a pair of comfy pajama bottoms. She was half wrapped in the top blanket with her toes peeking out the underside. Wayne gently moved some of Del’s hair from the side of her face, and kissed her gently on the cheek and then her temple. 

“Hey, Del, lunch is ready, wanna come to eat? Wayne’s voice was low and soft but Del seemed to hear his words. 

“Yeah, jus give me a minute, kay”, Del turned to face Wayne and kissed his lips without opening her eyes. 

“I’ll be right there,'' Del said in a voice that was more tired than usual.

“‘Kay”, said Wayne, and he retreated from her side of the bed and went out of the bedroom and headed towards the dining room. 

Del tried to open her eyes but for some reason, she was really fucking tired, almost like she hadn’t slept in days. Her body ached all over, and she swore that her boobs were hurting like hell. 

“Great, Mother-Fucking-Nature is about to rear her ugly head, just what I fuckin’ need right now”, Del said in a voice dripping with disdain. Del knew how much of a bitch she could be during her period, and she hated to think that she would be acting like a she-dragon during her last day with Wayne for a good while. But Del knew Wayne could take it. Besides, after Del called him on his shit about buying tampons, versus dispensing vengeance, Wayne didn’t seem to mind all that much. With a grunt and a groan, Del got up from the bed and moved herself to the edge. Her body felt like it weight two fucking tons. She still struggled to open her eyes all the way, but she was able to get to her feet and walk slowly to the dining room using a hand on the wall to steady herself as she walked. She felt so tired, once she saw Wayne sitting at the table with lunch ready, she couldn’t help but smile. 

Del sat in her usual chair across from Wayne on the opposite side of the dining room table, her plate set with her drink off to the side. Wayne had already taken a bite of his sandwich, chewing his food softly. Del looked down at her plate, and took the sandwich in her hands, and took a bite. The sandwich was hella good! Del was lucky that her boyfriend was a savant when it came to cooking meals and making sandwiches!

“Wow, I am a fuckin’ lucky girl!” she said as she swallowed the first bite of her sandwich. Wayne smiled with pride on his face. He was glad that he was good at something other than violence for once.

Del was about to take a second bite of her sandwich when the sudden urge to vomit hit her like a ton of bricks and shot up from the table hand over her mouth hoping that she could keep it in till she reached the toilet. She made it just in a nick of time, raising the toilet seat, and falling to her knees, just as her food, and whatever else she had in her stomach came rushing out of her throat into the toilet water below. Wayne was not too far behind, and rushed to Del’s side kneeling with her, holding her hair back, and started to rub her back to soothe her as more and more of her stomach contents were emptied into the toilet. This went on for a few more moments, and when Del was done, Wayne held her and brought her head to his lap, wiping the leftover puke from her mouth with a towel, and running his hand over the top of her hair. Del looked like hell and she knew it. She was very thankful that Wayne was so loving and attentive to a fault, and she was sorry that she made him worried, he looked so pale and scared. Something she had never seen before. 

“You okay, '' Wayne asked after a few more moments had passed. 

“Yea, I think so,” Del’s voice was hoarse from her puking episode but Wayne knew she was telling the truth. Then like a flash Del, got up from Wayne’s lap and ran to Wayne’s bedroom, and started to rummage through her suitcase to retrieve what looked to be a day planner. Del started to finger through the pages of the planner, and after a few moments, a loud curse came from her tiny frame.

“Fucking shit, I am two weeks late.” Oh no fucking way!” Just then she showed Wayne the planner and based what he could see, Del was right; she was two weeks late. Come to think of it she and Wayne had been very busy lately and well here was the result. 

“Wayne we need to go get a test,” Del said with a tone that made Wayne snapback. 

“A test?”, Wayne asked in his usual aloof tone.

“A pregnancy test, Dummy, like right the fuck now! Del was less than amused with Wayne at this point. 

Without a word, Wayne grabbed his car keys from his room, put on some pants, checked his wallet for cash, and met Del at the front door. The couple got into the Trans Am and Wayne drove quickly to the nearest corner store and bought three pregnancy tests like Del asked, Del was not playing around and wanted to be as sure as possible. She had heard how some tests can give false readings and just wanted to prevent giving herself and Wayne the scare of their lives. With the tests in hand, the couple returned to the house just as quickly. 

Del rushed herself to the bathroom with the tests in hand. Del felt like she had enough for another test or two as she drank about two cups of punch before they headed to the corner store and was now close to having her bladder explode. Del peed on each of the sticks as per the instructions and sat on the toilet watching the second hand on the bathroom clock tick by for what seemed like fucking forever. 

“Del, you okay?” Wayne asked on the other side of the bathroom door. 

“Can I come in?”, Wayne’s voice sounded very worried and Del felt bad for locking the door, and keeping him out. 

“Sure, hold on”, and with a turn of the lock, Del let Wayne in, and he noticed the look of shock on her face. 

“Del, what’s wrong?”

“Wayne, I'm pregnant, take a look”, Del’s voice was breaking and she was holding back tears. 

Wayne said nothing and walked over to the three tests laying next to the bathroom sink. He scanned the instructions and looked at the test and noticed that each one had two pink lines. Del is pregnant. Wayne took a moment to absorb what Del had told him and what was confirmed in front of his own eyes. Wayne’s mind raced and he could swear he felt his heart beating out of his chest, but what he did next surprised Del to her fucking core. 

“He is just standing there, I can’t tell if he is angry or what, fuck I hate this” Del thought to herself as Wayne stood over the pregnancy tests, and looked over each one carefully. 

“He is going to freak I’m sure of it”, Del becomes nervous at the memory of her parents telling her how they became parents at a young age, and how it put a strain on them and nearly drove them to call it quits before they could even begin. Del was right to uneasy, she and Wayne had just gotten back together after his stay in Juvie, and all the shit they had been through. Things were just starting to work out, and she could see a future with Wayne. But now, with this, that future looked so uncertain, and she feared that he would bail. 

“I’m going to be a dad”, a smile grows from ear to ear on Wayne’s face, saying those words in a low voice. He looks at Del in the eyes, and seeing the worry in her face kisses the top of her forehead, and holds her close. 

“We got this Del, I promise you, we got this”.

“I hope so, but what are we gonna do about daddy? He will kill me if he finds out”, Del’s words made Wayne tense with violent intent at the thought of Del’s father laying a hand on his girlfriend especially in her fragile state. 

“We will tell him together, okay, I promise”, Wayne’s words were as reassuring as he could muster at the moment, but they served their purpose and Del felt better at the idea of facing her father with Wayne by her side. 

Daddy

Both Wayne and Del did their best to keep the news of Del’s pregnancy to a strict need to know. Wayne had already let Tommy know of Del’s pregnancy and let's just say that Principal Cole gave Wayne the tongue lashing that he deserved. However, Tommy collected himself after a few moments of reflection and seeing that Wayne would be true to his word, to be a good father, and to be with Del every step of the way. In the end, although still very fucking pissed, Tommy said that he would help the couple in any way he could. 

It was not the ideal situation to bring a baby into, a father with a violent streak, and a mother with a mouth born from a family of ruffians. They had talked at length about possibly putting the baby up for adoption. Wayne would support whatever Del decided to do with the pregnancy, and tried to be the voice of reason should she have any doubts. The idea of adoption did cross her mind, but Del could not fathom carrying something so precious to her, feeling it grow and live within her then after a few days the baby being taken away to live a life without her and without Wayne. The idea was enough to make Del emotional. But Del shed no tears, she was a survivor, and having Wayne by her side just made Del that much more determined to have their baby and to become a family. 

Del went back to her father’s house just as the job in Rhode Island had finished, and over the next few months she was doing the best she could deal with the onset of morning sickness, and other physical changes as the baby was growing inside her. Wayne would be with her most nights, riding his bicycle to Del’s house, and sneaking in through her bedroom window. She looked so tired and worried most of the time, and Wayne did not know the words to ease her mind, so he let his hands do the talking, and he would just hold her in his arms as they lay on her bed letting her head rest on his chest, careful not to make too much noise, so as to not alert her family to Wayne’s presence. 

“What are we going to do, Wayne?, Del asked as she lifted her head from Wayne’s chest. “What if I am not a good mother? What if I end up ruining both our lives by having this baby?” Del’s voice was not the usual sassy tone but one of fear and worry. She had been strong for a long time, trying to keep the doubts at bay, but for some reason this night, they all came like a flood. 

Without a word, Wayne sat up in bed with Del following suit and moved from the bed to Del’s dresser by her window. He pulled out the second drawer and reached deep inside it and retrieved the item he had in mind, and sat down next to Del on edge of the bed. 

“You remember this picture?”, Wayne was holding the Spring Fling polaroid in his hand.

“Of course I do, silly. Why?”, Del asked, confused at the question. 

Wayne turned the picture over to reveal HOME written in his handwriting. 

“I wrote this to tell myself, that my home was you, wherever you are, come what may you remember that, right?”, Wayne’s voice was low but intense. 

“Yes, I do. The memory of their first time making love flashes in Del’s mind. Knowing how Wayne saw her, as his home, made Del fall more in love with Wayne. Something that she thought could not be possible. She gave herself to him, and he to her, no holds barred, no bullshit. They became one that night and their love has grown into the baby that now resides in Del’s womb.

“My home is you and the baby now. Forever. Please know that. In my father’s memory, I want to make you and our baby proud.”

The words that came from Wayne’s mouth, made Del’s heart flutter, and she started to cry. “Stupid hormones,” she said as she gave Wayne a hug and kissed his lips. 

Del put her hands on either side of Wayne’s face, and said, “Our baby is going to love you, Wayne, or should I say “Daddy”.

Heartbeat

Spring was coming to Brockton, the dreary winter grey was slowly making way for warmer weather, and some decent sunshine most days. The shock of Del’s pregnancy had settled for those that knew. Wayne and Del told Orlando who was beside himself at the idea of becoming an “uncle.” Wayne, phoned his mother, Maureen in Florida, to tell her the news, and although she had her reservations about Del, she wished them both luck, and offered her support. Del had started to get prenatal care through the help of Gail, Wayne Sr. home health care nurse, who cared deeply for Wayne and came to know his cuts and bruises better than anyone. Gail felt if she could help the next generations of McCullough’s even in a small measure, it would be enough. With Gail’s help, Del was able to get her first sonogram under the guise of a yearly physical, and even though it was against hospital protocol, Wayne was allowed to be in attendance. Wayne was uneasy in hospitals, and clinics were no exception, but for Del, and their baby he went. Seeing Del on the examination table, with the gown covering her naked lower half made Wayne uneasy as hell. They waited for a while, and a young female Doctor knocked on the door, and entered to see the nervous couple before her. 

“Let me guess, first examination, huh?”, not to worry, we will take good care of momma and the baby, okay Dad?” her tone was not condescending, but reassuring. The doctor started to ask Del questions about how she was feeling, morning sickness and the like. If there was a birth plan in place, and a couple of other questions that Wayne could not hear over the sound of his own pounding heartbeat.

“Okay, momma are we ready to hear that baby’s heartbeat?”, the doctor said in a surprisingly chipper voice. 

“Yes, please”, Del was nervous but she wanted to hear the heartbeat of the miracle she and Wayne had made. 

Del was asked to place her feet in the stirrups of the examination table, as the doctor prepped a small wand looking thing in her hands. A condom was wrapped around it, and a good serving of lube covered it from tip to half way down its length. 

“It's still too early to see the baby on the sonogram, so we use this probe to get a reading of the heartbeat, and get a good picture of where the baby is”.

“It won't hurt her will it? Wayne’s voice sounded very worried. 

The doctor inserted the probe into Del’s vagina causing Del to wince a little, grabbing Wayne’s hand as the probe went in as far as it needed to for a solid reading of the baby’s heartbeat. 

“Okay, looks like we found, your little one folks. Let me turn the speakers on for ya”, The doctor flipped a switch on the machine, and sure enough through the speakers, the rapid heart rate of the baby’s heartbeat came through. Wayne and Del were beside themselves, it was real. They made a baby, and the doctor was telling them the baby was a strong one.

Del looked up at Wayne, and said, “Just like the father”.

Wayne would deny it, but hearing the sound of his child’s heartbeat made a single tear roll down his cheek. A mix of worry, joy, and pride. He did not know what the future had in store for them, but Wayne made a promise that he would protect his family with all that he was, from anything or anyone even if that threat was blood. 

  
  


Interlude 

Everything was going well with the pregnancy, and both Del and the baby were doing well. Wayne had completed his GED and had started to work as a mechanics apprentice in a shop close to Hagler High so he could be close by should Del need him for anything. Del was still kicking ass in school and was making the grades she needed to maybe get into a decent college in the near future. The future was indeed uncertain, but the couple had help and support that they were grateful for, and would not take advantage of in the slightest. 

However, one thing still lingered, the need to tell Bobby Luccetti that his sixteen-year-old daughter was going to make him a grandfather, and the father of her baby was the cocksucker that took his nose. Del shuddered at the thought, but it would need to happen sooner rather than later, as she was starting to show even through her extra-large hoodies and sweatpants. It is a funny thing how fate works, sometimes it presents the opportunity to make amends and in others, it plants the seeds of violence. 

Revelation

Del was at home doing her school work at the dinner table like she usually did most afternoons after she arrived home from school. Her father, Bobby Luccetti, and her brothers Teddy and Carl were coming home from a construction job downtown. Daddy made his way through the door and headed straight for the fridge retrieving a beer from within it, and planted himself in front of the TV, opening his beer and taking a long swig. Her brothers came into the dining area and teased Del like they usually did. 

“Hey, Del, whatcha doin’”, said Teddy as he started to look through the cabinets for something to eat. Carl was in the living room with Daddy sitting on the couch next to him, flipping channels on the TV. 

“Just some homework for school, got finals in a few days, and I want to be prepared”, Del was annoyed with the noise of her family coming to the house, but she was used to it. 

“Del come here, now”, the voice of her father was stern and Del did as she was told and came to stand by her father’s chair. The next words that came out of his mouth, would make Del’s blood run cold. 

“I heard that little cocksucker is back in town, in fact, he has been back for a few months. Is that true, and don’t you fuckin’ lie to me you understand”.

“Yes, he is back in town, and we are back together, Daddy.” Del’s words were said with a venomous tone, almost as a way to twist the knife in her father’s back as payback for all the times he and her brothers beat Wayne to a bloody pulp. 

“So you are still with that motherfucker? Why Del? Why would you choose that fucking cocksucker over your own family? He took my fucking nose, sent me and your brothas to the hospital, and you would still have him?” Del’s father's words were not slurred, they were direct and damned if they did not sound hurt as well. 

“Wayne is special to me Daddy. I love him. He makes me feel a little less fucked up and weird. We want to be together, Daddy, and Wayne is trying to turn his life around and he tells me everyday that he loves me. You hear me, Daddy?! He loves me for me. 

“You love him? Seriously Del you're a fucking kid. What the fuck do you know about love? He is a boy that is looking to get his dick wet and soon as that is done he will be out of your life. The only reason an asshole like that would even want to stick around would be because he got you pregnant”. Bobby Luccetti’s words were seething in anger and frustration knowing that his baby girl would choose to be with the bane of her father’s existence rather than her own family.

“I am, Daddy. I’m pregnant. Wayne is the father.” Del was direct with her words, she wanted to make sure her father heard her loud and clear. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Please tell me you are fucking joking, Delilah.” Bobby Luccetti words coming out through gritted teeth, and seething with anger for the boy that would defile his daughter. “What the fuck were you thinking? Why?”. 

Del snapped back, “We did not plan on this to happen, but I love Wayne and he loves me! So just fucking deal with it okay, Daddy!”

Quick as a flash, Del’s father sprung to his feet from his chair, and slapped Del clean and hard across the right side of her face, sending her to the ground. Del got up with some difficulty but stood in defiance of her father as he prepared to slap Del a second time, but this time Del was ready, and blocked her father’s hand, and threw a counter of her own hitting her father in the stomach, just like he taught her.

“That’s my girl. Good punch honey.” Deep down Bobby Luccetti recognized his daughter’s strength, but he would be damned that he would allow her to further ruin the family name. 

The impact of Del’s counter punch threw her off balance, but she steadied herself, and her father winced at the pain from the punch to the gut. But Del’s “victory” would be short-lived as her father recovered quickly, and slapped her hard as he could to the same side of her face. Del fell into one of the couches, and after another hard slap, Del’s face was starting to swell, and blood was coming from her mouth and lip. 

“You fucking whore, you just like your fucking mother! Like mother, like fucking daughter! Get the fuck out, get out of my fucking house, or I promise you I will hurt you more”. The eyes of Del’s father as he said those words scared her and she knew he meant what he said. 

The next thing she knew Del was led out of the house by her hair, and she was tossed to the ground of the front lawn. Teddy and Carl threw beer cans at her as she was forced to run away from her home, knowing full well that she would never set foot in it once again. 

As Del ran away from her father and brothers, the rain started to fall and before long Del was soaked to the bone. She walked back to the one place she could think of, Hagler High, thankfully. Mr. Cole was still on school grounds and saw Del standing just under the front doors of the school. Tommy made his way to Del under his umbrella, and when he got there, overcome with emotion, Del hugged him crying loudly. Tommy was surprised, to say the least, and asked,

“Del, what’s wrong, is it Wayne?”, 

“No, my family kicked me out. I told my Dad about me and Wayne. And the baby.”

Tommy looked down at Del’s face and noticed her swollen cheek and the bloodstain on her hoodie. 

“Del, who did this to you?”, Mr. Cole was angry as all hell now.

“Daddy, and my brothers. I have nowhere to go.”, Del was choking back sobs. 

“Sure you do, come on let's get you out of this rain.”

Tommy got Del to his car and out of the rain and drove her to the Casa de Cole. Once there Tommy made sure to get Del to take a hot shower, and into some of Wayne’s clean clothes. Del became very tired from the ordeal that she had gone through, and before long she fell asleep in Wayne’s bed. 

Wounds

Wayne came home from the shop and greeted Tommy with the usual "Hey". 

Tommy didn't respond right away, because he needed to choose his words carefully, but in retrospect, it probably would not have done anything to prevent what would happen that night. 

“Wayne, Del is here. She told her dad about you and the baby, and he threw her out of the house. She is asleep in your room, son.”

Wayne’s face went as white as a sheet, and with all the speed he could muster made it to his room, opening the door quickly, but careful to not disturb Del as she slept. He knew that with her being pregnant that the doctor said she would need all the sleep she could to make sure the little one grew healthy and strong. 

Del was fast asleep in one of Wayne’s shirts like always and wrapped in the throw blanket that he kept on the bed, her toes just sticking out from under it. Wayne adjusted the blanket to cover her toes and made sure she was comfortable. After making sure she was good, Wayne turned on a small desk lamp to get out of his work clothes. The sight of what he saw next, would be seared into Wayne’s memory for as long as he lived, Del’s hoodie with bloodstains. Wayne rushed over to Del’s side and gave her a once over, and as he moved some of her hair from the side of her face, Wayne saw the swelling on her cheek, and the cut on her lip. Someone had struck her. Someone hurt her. Wayne dressed in a grey t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his usual sneakers. But this time he would be taking gloves and his nunchucks with him. 

Wayne rushed to the living room where Tommy was waiting for him. Tommy knew what Wayne was going to ask, based on the fire in his eyes, and Tommy knew that he would have to tell him sooner or later. 

“Del’s dad slapped her around, and kicked her out of the house when he found out about you guys, Tommy’s voice sounded genuinely concerned. 

Wayne’s expression was blank, but his mind raced with thoughts of revenge of vengeance and pain to the man who would dare to hurt Del. The knuckles of Wayne’s right hand cracked loudly as he clenched his fist in seething anger. 

“Wayne, we need to get the cops involved and let them handle this. Please."

The words fell on deaf ears as when simply turned around, and as he went through the front door, turned back at Tommy and said,

“Take care of them for me please, I might not make it back. Promise me.”

Tommy shouted now, “No, Wayne, we need to have the cops handle this, there is no need to go after her dad like this. You don’t need to do this!”

Wayne closed the door behind him without another word, and climbed into his Trans Am, revving all 325 horsepower to life as he sped down the road, gripping the steering with for all it was worth, his eyes cold, with only the thought of hurting Bobby Luccetti and his boys on his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wrath

As Wayne sped to the Luccetti house, the voice of the Barbarian rang in his ears. 

“They have hurt her, she and the baby were in peril! We must avenge them! Break them boy! BREAK THEM ALL!”.

Wayne drove like a bat out of hell, and before he knew it he was on Norton street, coming up fast on Del’s house. Wayne drove the Trans Am through the front yard kicking up big chunks of grass as he slammed on the brakes. Wayne got out of the car with the engine still running and made his way to the front door slamming his fist on the window breaking it in the process. 

The sound of angry footsteps arrived at the door, shouting curses and verbal threats. Carl, one of Del’s older brothers, opened the door. Before he could react Wayne kicked Carl with a ferocious roar which sent him flying back a few feet and he landed on his back hard. Teddy, the other twin ran and threw a punch at Wayne which connected with Wayne’s face. The force of the punch sent Wayne to the ground on one knee, but Wayne punched Teddy in his dick hard and made him fall to his knees. Wayne grabbed an empty beer bottle by the neck and slammed it against Teddy’s head until it shattered. Wayne took what was left of the neck of the same bottle and jabbed it into Teddy’s shoulder blade. Blood was getting everywhere as Teddy screamed in pain, but Wayne grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the floorboards as hard as he could, knocking Teddy out cold. 

Carl had recovered from the kick faster than Wayne had anticipated and started to pummel Wayne with a flurry of punches and kicks, many of them connecting, making Wayne spit up blood, and get a cut just above his right eye. Wayne stayed in the kneeling position until he was able to get a hold of one of Carl’s arms as he threw a punch, and got him in a crude arm lock and slammed Carl into the coffee table. Both combatants were hurt from the fall, but Wayne was able to get up first and using his nunchucks started to wail on Carl hitting him in the face and head, every impact of the nunchucks made blood spatter all around them. Wayne stopped for a moment and grabbed a leg of the broken coffee table, and using it as a club, slammed it on Carl’s left knee, the impact making a crunching sound as Carl’s knee was shattered. Wayne then swung the leg at Carl’s face, he connected, and Carl’s jaw was dislocated by the impact. Carl tried to get up to face Wayne, but Wayne just stomped his foot on the shattered knee, and Carl writhing in pain rolled onto his stomach, and Wayne wasted no time in kicking Carl in the torso until he was sure at least a couple of ribs were broken. 

“Let’s go, Motherfucker! Bobby Luccetti kicked Wayne hard square in the back from behind. 

The elder Luccetti was in the backyard smoking a cigarette when Wayne barged into his home and laid out his boys. The screams of pain told him that his idiot boys had been bested, and it would have to be him to beat the shit out of the asshole who came into his home.

Wayne’s body slammed into the entertainment center, and the kick to his back did hurt but he was able to recover pretty quick, and with a turn, faced Bobby Luccetti face to face. The look in Wayne’s eyes was feral, a murderous intent coming off of him, almost like waves of heat. Bobby Luccetti was not a man who was easily afraid, but in that one moment, a chill ran down his spine. 

“SLAY HIM, BOY!” The voice of the barbarian roared loud in Wayne’s mind. “REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO HER! HE MUST BE PUNISHED! SHOW HIM NO MERCY!!!!”

Wayne for the longest time had been an instrument of vengeance for those he saw were in need of justice, and he delivered it with brutal efficiency. This time it was different. He was fighting for something other than blind justice. He was fighting for Del, the foul-mouthed pistol that had captured his heart, and who had chosen to love him back. He could not imagine his world without her, and now she was put in danger, she was hurt, by the man in front of him. Blood was spilled and blood would need to be paid in turn. 

With a crack of his neck, and a roar echoing that of the Barbarian’s own, Wayne charged forward tackling the older Luccetti, and sending both men to the floor. Bobby was able to break Wayne’s tackle and was able to knee Wayne in the stomach as hard as he could. Wayne was caught by surprise by the strike and was bent over in considerable pain. Seizing the opportunity, Bobby Luccetti made fists with both of his hands and delivered a double-handed downward blow to Wayne’s back, this forced Wayne onto his knees with tremendous force. Wayne to his credit was trying to keep himself up with one of his arms, while the other blocked the punch and kick that followed. 

“So my slut daughter is having your baby, huh? Talk about fucking irony. She is fucking useless whore just like her mother, Bobby said between deep breaths as he paused his onslaught on Wayne. “I am going to fucking kill you, you hear me, you fucking asshole! How dare you take my baby girl away from me! Then he grabbed Wayne by his t-shirt and started to hit Wayne with a series of hard jabs to his face. Blood started to ooze from Wayne’s nose and mouth as he let the older man tire himself out. 

Sensing that Mr. Luccetti was tiring, Wayne pulled himself free from his grasp, and threw a left uppercut that hit the older man square on the chin, it was a good punch and allowed for Wayne to throw the old man off balance. Wayne rushed forward with all of the strength he could and slammed Mr. Luccetti into the wall. The collective impact nearly sent both men through the wall. Bobby had become tangled in the debris from the hole they made and he was dazed by the pain of the impact. Wayne loosened his grip and lifted himself off the older man and started throwing hard punches of his own to the head and body of the older man. He felt his knuckles cracking from the impact of his punches against skin and bone. Wayne did not stop his barrage, he kept going and had to keep going, even as Mr. Luccetti was spewing blood from his mouth. Wayne did not stop, even as he felt that his hand would break, he kept punching and punching with everything he had. Wayne was no longer himself; he was all anger and rage, a barbarian set on the slaughter. 

Wayne threw one last punch to the face of Bobby Luccetti, and then collapsed to the floor utterly exhausted, blood trickling down his face and mouth. Wayne coughed up blood that pooled on the floor, and looked up at the wall, with the one eye that was not swollen shut. The old man was propped up by the whole in the drywall, his face a bloody mess of cuts and bruises, if it wasn't for the gasping breath he let out as he collapsed to the floor you might have said he was dead. 

The task was done and Wayne had won. Rising from the floor, Wayne limped to the kitchen and opened the faucet on the kitchen sink to let the cold water run for a moment or two. Wayne cupped his hands together and splashed his face with the cold water, and the blood from his face fell into the sink. The cold water on his face made Wayne snap awake, aware of the events that had transpired, and the pain that shot throughout his body. Wayne now only had one thing on his mind, Del, he needed to see her and hold her in his arms. The living room of the Luccetti home looked like something out of an epic battle Wayne had read in one of his comic books, his opponents laid beaten and broken; while he stood victorious. 

Wayne limped back to the front yard and climbed into the driver’s seat of the Trans Am, with a roar of the engine and a defiant middle finger to the sky, sped down the dark street, Del was waiting for him, and he would be damned if he was not going to get home to her. 

Cornerman

Wayne made it back to Tommy’s place. He parked the Trans Am in the driveway and turned off the engine. Wayne was barely conscious, his body ached all over, and he was sure that he was bleeding pretty bad, and might have a few internal injuries. Wayne opened the driver’s side door with his left hand and kicked it open with his left foot. Wayne was too weak to move his body, and the world was going dark fast.

Tommy had heard the Trans Am pull into the driveway, he opened the garage door, and rushed to Wayne’s side, placing Wayne’s arm over across his shoulder and held onto Wayne but the waist; supporting his weight as he led Wayne through the garage, and on toward the living room. Tommy wanted to place Wayne on the couch, but Wayne asked to be dropped off in his room on his bed with Del. 

“She woke up while you were gone, Wayne. I don’t think that she should see you like this. I mean you are bleeding pretty bad.

“She has seen me like this before,” Wayne said those words as he remembered the beating he took during the Spring Fling when Del’s father and brothers jumped him in the parking lot. At the time he could not fight them back because Del would have been caught in the melee and he could not risk her getting hurt. Thank goodness for the local teenagers that jumped in at just the right time and gave Wayne and Del the chance to escape, and putting a savage beating on the Luccetti men for fucking with Wayne. 

“What the fuck, Wayne!! Jesus!!, Del’s voice sounded so scared and angry at the same time. Wayne knew he was in for a tongue lashing but all things considered, he did not really mind. 

Del was standing in the middle of the living room in a matching dark grey hoodie and sweatpants, with no socks. Her baby belly was showing even though the hoodie was really big on her, she would have said that she looked like shit, but Wayne was just glad to see her at all. 

“What the hell happened, who did this to you?” Del tried her best to hide the worry in her voice as she came closer to Wayne, tears in her eyes, and a look that could have burned through steel. Del had seen first hand how durable Wayne could be, to be able to take a beating and still get back up. It was one of the things she loved about him, but truth be told it also scared the shit out of her. She was always afraid that his pride would one day do him in, but she would be damned if it was going to be this night. 

Tommy walked Wayne over to the couch and Wayne tried his best to sit upright even though every part of him hurt like a motherfucker. Wayne was appreciative of the pain, it was the only thing keeping him conscious, and he knew Del would want answers or she would beat his ass twice over. 

As Wayne settled into the couch, with a few grunts and groans, Del went to the kitchen to grab a cold compress, some towels, ibuprofen, and a few bottles of water. Del knew that Wayne hated hospitals, but maybe should be able to use the baby as leverage to get him to seek treatment. She did not want to think about raising the baby alone, but given Wayne’s state, she had to steel herself for the worst. 

Del moved as fast as she could, going from the fridge to retrieve the cold compress and the cabinets for the towels and ibuprofen. Usually, she would be as quick as a flash, but since she was going into her third trimester, the belly slowed her down just a bit, and she was out of breath as she made her way back to the couch and sat next to Wayne. She gave Wayne a few of the ibuprofen and helped him drink a swig or two of water to swallow the medication. Wayne took another swig from the water bottle, the taste of his own blood running down the back of his throat. A year or so ago Wayne would not have taken any pills, but considering his injuries and the possibility of Del nagging him to no end, Wayne choked them down. 

“Okay, babe, this is going to hurt like a motherfucker”. Del took the cold compress and pressed it hard against Wayne’s right eye that had swollen shut. Wayne winced at first, but let Del keep applying the pressure to his injured eye, he knew better than to protest. After applying the cold compress for a few moments more, Del took one of the towels she collected and wet it just enough with an extra bottle of water she had tucked in her hoodie. Gently as she could, Del started to wipe away the blood that was on Wayne’s face, seeing the cuts and bruises, under all the blood made Del want to gag, but she stayed committed to her task. Once his face was done, Del moved on to Wayne’s hands. Both of his hands beat to shit, swelling like crazy, his right hand worse than the left. 

“Babe?” That’s new.” A sly smirk was visible on Wayne’s battered face. Del blushed as she realized she called him a pet name, but given the circumstances, it just seemed right. 

“Yeah, so I called you babe, shut the fuck up and let me take care of you, you big dummy.”

Tommy had been in the kitchen, trying to get extra supplies ready to help with the first aide. “I think the right hand might be broken, we will need to take him to the hospital soon.” Tommy had been observing from the other side of the living room and the tone of his voice was serious. 

“I know, I know”, Del’s response to the idea of having to take Wayne to the hospital was less than enthusiastic, but she needed to make sure he would be okay. Not just for her sake, but for the little one too. 

“Wayne, what the fuck happened? Who did this to you?” The concern in Del’s voice was obvious. 

Wayne looked at Del scanning her face. The side of her face where her father slapped her was bruised over and the cut on her lip was still open. The anger that pushed Wayne to beat the ever-living shit out of the Luccetti boys started to resurface. If it wasn’t for his present injuries he would get back in the Trans Am and beat them all over again.

“I went to see your Dad and your brothers. We needed to have a talk.”

“A talk? With what fucking bats and some nunchucks?” Del’s sassy response was meant to hide the worry in her voice. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Wayne said quietly. 

“Muthafucking why babe?” Del let the pet name slip again, but “Fuck it” she told herself.

Del’s face as she asked the question, almost like she wasn’t someone worthy of Wayne’s blood being spilled, made Wayne let out a roar, 

“Because he hurt you!!! He made you bleed!!! So yea, I drove over to your house and made sure that those assholes knew what would happen if they even fucking laid a hand on you again!!!”

Wayne was shaking with rage and the look in his eyes scared Del and Tommy.

“Fuck Wayne, I did not ask you to beat the shit out of my dad and brothers!! You just got out of Juvie you asshole!! Understand this, I am not a damsel in distress that needed to be rescued or avenged. You understand me?!” You have to start thinking more with your fucking head than your fists, dammit, we need you. Del was pointing to her baby belly, and she was holding back tears. 

Del’s words hit Wayne like a punch to the gut. Wayne’s thoughts raced, “Does she not want to be with me anymore? Will she find a reason to leave? Am I going to be alone again?” 

Wayne was looking at the floor, “I did what I had to do Del. I needed to make a point to your family that I was not going to let that shit slide. I know you're pissed off, and you have every right to be, but please, know that I did what I did for us. For our family. Hate me if you want, but I would do it again in a fucking heartbeat!”

Del knew that Wayne could be a wrecking ball when he set his sights on righting wrongs. He was always willing to bleed and be broken. She had seen it many times over during the trip to Florida, jumping from a second-story window on a dare, and taking a punch from a giant just to prove a fucking point. This time it was different because he wasn’t fighting for a fucking car, or to prove his metal, he fought for her, for them. 

“I love you Del. I won’t ask for forgiveness, ‘cause I am not fuckin’ sorry. Just know that I love you and the baby.

“Babies, you dummy. The sass in Del’s voice was back, and she held up one of her hands showing two fingers, and the other on her hip. 

“Yeah, we got babies on the way, and you couldn’t get your head out of your ass to think about how we might need you. How much I need you. I love you so much, and seeing you like this kills me”, Del's said those words as fat tears rolled down her cheeks, and soon she was running down the hall to Wayne’s bedroom where the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the house. 

The look of shock on Tommy and Wayne’s faces as both men looked at each other was something to behold. 

Wayne just sat on the couch, took a deep breath, and gulped. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“Thank You”

Wayne was sure that he had heard Del, hell it might have been the pounding headache that he had or the medication he just took that made him second guess his ears, but he was sure she said “babies”. With all the strength he had left in his battered body, Wayne struggled to his feet, shaky at first, and he stumbled the first step or two, but bleeding and battered Wayne walked slowly down the hall to his room. 

Tommy decided to stay in the living room to get the place back in order. He figured that the two of them would need some time alone to talk things out. 

“Maybe I should go to Cape Cod Cafe and get a pizza, lord knows, I need some fucking food after all this excitement. And what the hell, I need a fucking beer or better yet a few beers,” Tommy thought to himself reflecting on the events of the last hour. Tommy grabbed his car keys, and a jacket, and without a word 

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, Wayne made it to his bedroom door. The door wasn’t locked (to Wayne’s relief), so he opened the door slowly, peeking his head from behind the door. The sound of Del crying hurt him more than all of his injuries combined. She sat on the side of the bed, her feet not touching the floor, and her hands rubbing her belly. 

Wayne limped over to Del and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hands on her belly and kissed it tenderly. He placed his ear to her belly and the sound of a strong heartbeat made him forget the pain of his wounds. Wayne stayed there for a few moments just lost in the sound. Del ran one of her hands through Wayne’s hair as gently as she could. Del could not take her eyes off of Wayne, the man she loved, the father of her unborn children, kneeling in front of her battered and beaten to hell. He was willing to fight for them with all that he had to bleed for them and if need be to die for them. 

“Hey, why don’t you lay down in the bed with me?” Del asked as she caressed Wayne’s cheek. She helped Wayne to his feet and started to undress him, and said in a playful tone,

“I love you, but I will be damned if you are going to lay in this bed with me covered in blood.”

“Sure just don’t break me, I am fragile you know”, Wayne said with a slight chuckle that made his ribs feel like they were on fire but he wanted to show Del that he was doing better. 

Del very carefully helped Wayne undress removing his shirt and pants, socks, and shoes. Once all was said and done, Wayne was in his underwear, the light from the desk lamp illuminating the various bruises and welts all over his torso and legs. The sight made Del cringe, but she was glad that to his credit Wayne had a hell of pain tolerance. 

After helping Wayne to bed, Del made her way over to the desk and opened one of the drawers. There was a blue folder with her name on it and a date: Delilah Luccetti, Due Date - 08/2021. She opened the folder, and in the left side pocket was a picture of her last ultrasound from an appointment she had about a week ago. Del allows herself a moment to reflect -

Wayne wasn’t able to go with her the day of the appointment because he had to help out at the shop, and Tommy took it upon himself to drive her to the appointment, and out of respect for Wayne, he stayed in the waiting area until Del was done. 

Del’s OB/GYN, Dr. Bump, conducted the examination the same as she had the previous months. Measuring Del’s belly (which was a little on the bigger side all things considered), checked her weight, blood pressure, etc.

“Okay Del we are almost done and from what I can tell the baby is coming along nicely. I just want to check a few other things before we are done for today. So let’s get a look at that baby, what do you say?.” 

Dr. Bump was awesome, her cheerful demeanor was something that Del appreciated.

Towards the end of the appointment she requested a technician and an ultrasound machine. Both the doctor and the technician were busy getting the machine calibrated, and prepping Del. The gel that they used was cold as fuck, and Del remembered the wand going across her belly, and seeing the monitor started to show the silhouette of the baby with the heartbeat strong and loud through the speakers. 

“There is your baby hon, good size and length, but it looks like the little one is being shy and really can’t tell you what the gender is right now. Dr. Bump started to move the wand back and forth across Del’s belly to get a better look. What she said next, left Del speechless. “There’s something you don’t see every day. Looks like there is a second sac in there my love. I think you may be having twins.”

The look on Del’s face was a mix of happiness and sheer terror, her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She and Wayne were barely figuring out how to prepare for one baby, but now that game plan was out the window with the universe giving Del a second McCullough to grow in her womb. Del laughed, and thought to herself, “Figures, that is so like him, he gave me everything he had and then some”. 

Del flashed back to the present with the sonogram picture in her hand, there was a text that ran across the bottom: “You're having twins! Congrats!”. 

Del turned on her toes and walked over to the bed and crawled into the covers. She gently laid her head on Wayne’s chest and held the picture in front of her and Wayne’s faces. “Wayne, I want you to meet our kids. They are doing good. Growing strong. Kicking me like crazy, and I swear they are going to be a fucking handful. But they love you very much, just as much as I love you, you big Dummy.”

Del kissed Wayne’s bare chest and wrapped an arm and one of her legs around him. She listened to Wayne’s heartbeat, thankful that Wayne was back in her arms. Del felt the babies kick, she guessed because they sensed their Daddy. Del grabbed Wayne’s hand and placed it on her belly as the kicks increased in intensity, the smile on her face was from ear to ear. 

“You see, Wayne, they love you. Del said those words as she was becoming overcome with the need to sleep. Kissing Wayne as she dozed off. 

Wayne could see his bandaged hand rise and fall as the babies moved and kicked. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. Until this moment in his life, Wayne’s hands had known only violence, but surrounded by his family even if he was battered and broken; Wayne felt peace for the first time. Not too long after, Wayne too became overcome with the need to sleep and nuzzled himself deep into Del’s embrace. 

“Thank you, Del.” The words come from deep within Wayne’s heart, and slowly sleep overtakes the battered barbarian as he cradles his future in his arms. 

Pizza and Beer

Sometime later that night, Tommy returned from Cape Cod Cafe with 3 large pepperoni pizzas, a 2 liter of soda, and a six-pack of beers. He figured that the pizza feast was the least he could do.

“I bet the kids are hungry as all get out. Especially Del, I mean she is eating for three”.

Tommy Cole let those words mull around for a moment coming to the realization that Wayne, the pain in the ass that he had stuck his neck out for more than a few times in the past, was going to be a father. 

“Twins?! Jesus H., Wayne. You never do anything half-assed kid. You sure are a lot like your old man. He was an asshole and a jerk, but he was pure of heart and a good person deep down. I just hope Del and those babies can save you from yourself”.

Tommy placed the food and drinks on the dining room table and quickly went about placing his kitchen and living back in order after treating Wayne of his grievous wounds. The numerous rags, bandages, and band-aid backings that were used to piece Wayne back together were collected and either cleaned or discarded. Tommy knew that Wayne could handle himself and take a beating, but the level of pain that he must have experienced would have put most grown men on their knees in agony, but not Wayne he was a force of nature. 

The sound of the front door opening jolted Wayne from his sleep. Del was in a deep sleep, her body still wrapped up in Wayne’s own. She had started to drool on his chest, something that she hated to admit, but Wayne didn’t mind in the slightest, Del was his Wayne started to rise out of bed, ever so carefully so as to not disturb Del, and to keep his wounds from opening. He moved at a snail’s pace, but thankfully Del did not wake nor did any of his wounds start to bleed too badly. and walked from the hallway to the dining room table joining Tommy with a nod. Tommy could see Wayne’s wounds more clearly now. His right eye would have shiner and he had numerous cuts and bruises to his face. Wayne’s hands were swollen as hell, Tommy equated that to Wayne punching the ever-living shit out of Bobby Luccetti and his sons. The boy was beaten to hell and probably felt like death rolled over but Tommy was proud of him nonetheless. A boy who caused him nothing but vexation for years now deserved his praise. 

The fact of knowing what Wayne had done single-handedly against three grown men made Tommy worried about the possible consequences of those actions. Wayne had just started to get his life together and Del was going to be due in a few months. It did not seem fair that the universe would temp Wayne to engage in his barbarism, even if it was warranted because there was too much to lose. 

Tommy walked over to the kitchen island and offered Wayne a glass with ice. Wayne took the glass, placed it to his right eye for a few seconds and then placed it on the table to serve himself some of the soda that Tommy had brought. Tommy cracked open a beer, grabbed two plates from the cupboard, and both men made their way to the dining room table. Tommy opened one of the pizza boxes and served himself two slices of pepperoni pizza. Wayne followed suit and grabbed a few slices as well. Both of them took a few bites of their respective slices of pizza until Tommy decided to break the silence. 

“Hey kid, how are you holding up?” Tommy asked the question knowing full well that Wayne probably did not want to talk given the events of the evening but he had to try. 

“Pretty good, I guess. Finding out that I’m going to be a father was one thing, but twins, I don’t know, Tommy.” Wayne’s voice was not the usual anger filled tone. It was one of worry that Tommy understood. 

“What if I am not a good father? What if I make the same mistakes as my dad? He did the best he could and he still had a lot to teach me, but his cancer ….” Wayne could not continue his sentence as the memory of his father’s battle with cancer came flooding back into his mind. Seeing his father waste away to a shadow of his former self. Skipping school when his dad had to go through chemo and caring for him alone for those first few years. Wayne never flinched and did what any son would do for his father, he suppressed his feelings and took care of the man. 

“Wayne, you can’t think that you're going to fail before you really give it a shot, son. Listen, I know you and your old man were dealt a bad hand by life, but that can change with your kids, Wayne. They can see you the way that Del sees you. For all of the shit that has happened in your life, you stand up and keep moving forward. You protect those you love with all that you are, all that you will be. A father does that, Wayne, I am sure your dad would have done the same thing if he weren't sick. I am looking at the proof of a father right now, you fought for your family and you won, son. Have pride in that because, unfortunately, in life, these victories will be few and far between. Much of the time you are improvising and hoping to the universe that what you're doing is the right thing. It will be bumpy, messy, loud, and joyous. Take solace in that. You love Del and she loves more than you know. All you have to do is open your heart and be there for her and those little ones.”

Wayne sat in reflective silence for a few moments, he let Tommy’s words resonate within his mind and soul. Wayne loved Del with all of his heart, he would die for her, she was his strength. Her love made him a better person, still awkward and misunderstood a misfit but he was her misfit. Those little ones had his heart from the moment he heard a heartbeat. One day he would have the courage to tell them both how they saved him that night. 

“Tommy, I never really thanked you for letting me come to stay here. To watch over me. For taking care of Del. I owe you. Thanks.” 

“You don’t owe me, anything kid, you just take care of Del and those babies. That would be all the payment I would need. They deserve to have you, Wayne you are going to be a great dad, at least I think.

“I am going to try my hardest. For Del, for my family. That is a promise.”

“You better. This old man might still be able to take your scrawny ass.”

Wayne chuckled at Tommy’s statement which made his sides hurt like hell. 

“To fatherhood, kid, godspeed.” Tommy raised his beer and Wayne met the can with his glass of soda. 

“To fatherhood.” The look of worry in Wayne’s eyes was replaced by a resolve to face the uncertain future. 

The rest of the night passed without incident, and all was well in the Casa de Cole.

Morning After 

The rays of the rising sun hit Wayne in his eyes making him jostle awake. The sudden movement sent dozens of stabbing pains throughout Wayne’s body. The pain was intense, but Wayne did not make a sound, as Del was still next to him. She was on her side with her back to him, she must have gotten hot during the night because she was in a t-shirt and panties, the t-shirt was a little snug around the baby bump making the lower portion of Del’s belly visible. Wayne said to himself that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Moving to get himself upright in the bed, Wayne took a mental account of his injuries: Possible broken ribs and right hand, a Concussion, the right eye was swollen shut, left knee bruised, and multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. Sure he looked like hell, but he knew that he gave as good as he got. Using one of his arms to cradle his ribs, Wayne removed the comforter, picked up his legs, and got towards the edge of the bed letting his feet fall to the floor to allow for him to get in position to lift himself out of bed. The pain he experienced from just those small movements was enough to make anyone scream in pain, but not Wayne, he could take it. 

With a sniffled grunt and a soft curse, Wayne lifted himself off the edge of the bed and walked slowly to his dresser. Wayne grabbed a change of clothes and underwear and headed to the bathroom just across the hall from his room. Wayne turned on the water, let the water run for a few moments as he removed his underwear, the pain he felt by doing that, almost made him collapse to the ground. Standing in front of the mirror, Wayne is able to survey the extent of his injuries for himself, and in the process, he is greeted by the Barbarian. 

“Boy, again you have proved your warrior spirit and avenged you beloved!!” Your victory is a testament to your will and the fire inside your soul!! I am proud of you, wear your scars with pride, let the pain mold you, boy!!. The Barbarian words bellowed in Wayne’s mind. 

A smirk crept across Wayne’s face, “I just did what I had to do. He, they hurt Del. I’m no hero”. 

“You did what you had to, boy, it was your right as a man. I understand that she may not have needed you to defend her honor, but she is worthy of the blood you have spilled. Soon, I am sure she will let you know the depths of her love for you”.

Just as the Barbarian spoke those words, Wayne was surprised by a hand touching his right shoulder which made Wayne turn quickly as a flash placed his body into a fighting stance. 

“Wayne what the fuck?! Del shouted as she was surprised by Wayne’s sudden turn. Del was standing in nothing but a towel, her hair was in a ponytail. 

“Well before you scared the shit out of me, I was going to ask, if we could join you, Dummy. But if you don’t want company I can wait.”

“Sure, I don’t mind”. Wayne’s voice was low as he lowered his hands, and moved out of the way to let Del enter the shower first. Del dropped her towel on the bathroom sink and got into the shower, careful to not let the water fall into her hair. Seeing the water run down Del’s figure made Wayne smile. 

“What?”, Del asked as she noticed Wayne looking at her. 

“I am a lucky man”. Wayne said with the goofy smile still on his face. It was the smile he reserved for Del, and he could tell that she appreciated his words. 

“Well get your ass in here or are you just going to stand there with a hard-on?” Del said seductively as her eyes moved down with Wayne’s noticeable erection on display. 

“Okay.” Wayne moved with quickness and closed the shower curtain behind him, the sound of Del’s giggles followed soon after.

Calm before the storm

Tommy woke up from his night of pizza and beer with a serious case of indigestion, but truth be told he was thankful that for all the excitement of the night before that this was something he could deal with. Getting out of bed and putting on a robe and some house shoes Tommy left his room and walked to the kitchen, and once there started to gather the items needed to brew some morning coffee. 

Wayne and Del finished their shower, both of them refreshed and satisfied. Wayne helped Del get out of the shower, careful to keep her from slipping on the wet floor. Del started to dry herself off and Wayne followed suit. At one point, Del asked for some help since the belly made it hard for her to lift and bend to dry the lower half of her body. Wayne could tell that she was embarrassed as Del was used to being so independent, but he would do his best to make her feel comfortable. Del was thankful for the help, but seeing Wayne go out of his way to help her with something so small even as injured as he was made her feel a little guilty. 

After drying off the couple moved to Wayne’s room and started to dress. Wayne dressed in a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and his usual battered sneakers. Del put on some “comfies” and decided that she was going to take a small nap since she was “tired” from the shower. 

Wayne did not protest and kissed Del on her temple as she laid down on her side of the bed; tucking her into the sheets. 

“Going to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, you rest okay,” Wayne said as he neared the door. “I might need you to bandage me up again.”

“Sure, but I might need a massage later, and you know how I love those,” Del said as she started to doze off. “You drain me almost as badly as your kids, might need to fight you off more if I am going to stay awake more than a few hours.”

Wayne only smiled and exited the room closing the door slowly behind him, his eyes wanting to commit every millisecond of Del resting on their bed to memory. “I love you, Del” Wayne thought to himself. 

Tommy was shuffling around in the kitchen when he noticed Wayne walking in from the hallway. Both men nodded to each other without a word. There was no need for pleasantries this morning. 

Both men just set about trying to get the house in order when a knock was heard coming from the front door. Tommy and Wayne looked at each other and hesitated for a moment or two and heard the second knock this time more aggressive than the first. Wayne was the first to reach the front door and looked through the peephole as a third knock came. 

“Brockton PD, Wayne McCullough, we need to talk! Wayne recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Sgt. Gellar. He had not seen Sgt. Gellar since being sent to Juvie. Wayne opened the door surprising Sgt. Gellar mid knock. 

“Yes sir?” Wayne said as he stood in the door frame blocking Sgt. Gellar’s view of the inside of the house. Officer Jay was beside Sgt. Gellar giving off a very defensive vibe. 

Sgt. Gellar stood straight and looked Wayne in his eyes and said in a rather disappointed tone, “Wayne, we have to talk son.”


	6. Chapter 6

Consequence

Wayne met Sgt. Geller’s eyes and moved himself to the side and told both Sgt. Geller and Officer Jay to come inside. 

Both men passed the threshold and Sgt. Geller wasted no time and walked toward the dining room table taking a seat near the head of the table. Officer Jay remained standing near the doorway and Sgt. Geller motioned for Wayne to join him at the table. 

Wayne did as requested and walked over to the dining room table and sat just opposite of Sgt Geller. The two of them sat with a tense silence for a moment or two and then Sgt. Geller produced a file from his person and laid the contents of the file for Wayne and Tommy to see. 

Photos of Bobby Luccetti and his boys battered and beaten were among a crime scene report and other investigative documentation that Wayne did not need to see as he knew already that they were here to arrest him plain and simple. 

“Wayne, last night there was a 9-11 call made from Bobby Luccetti’s residence. It seems Mr. Luccetti was able to call 9-11 just before he lost consciousness. Paramedics arrived on the scene and found him and his twin boys beaten to bloody pulps. From what we could gather it looks like it was the work of one person. From what we could gather it was not a robbery or home invasion. Someone went to that house with every intention of beating the hell out of them. Given your history with Bobby Luccetti, and well your present physical state, I hope you can understand why we are here.” Sgt Geller did not mince his words and his tone was a matter of fact to the situation at hand. 

“Did you do this to them Wayne?” Sgt Geller asked the question knowing full well that he already knew the answer. The only question that remained was why..

Wayne took a deep breath, “Yes, I did that to them. They deserved what they got. I’m not sorry. They hurt Del.” Wayne said those words clenching his fists tightly as he could feel his rage mount up again as he remembered the sight of Del’s bloody hoodie. 

“What do you mean son? What do you mean they hurt Delilah?” Sgt. Gellar was intrigued and it showed in his face. 

“Yes, they did. Del is pregnant. She is almost six months now. We are having twins, and she is due in August.” Wayne’s voice was breaking as he said those words. Hearing Wayne’s voice shake like that was something that did not escape Sgt. Geller. To see Wayne display an emotion besides anger was indeed a rare sight. The boy was in pain, not from his wounds, almost like he was angry at himself for letting that sweet Delilah come to harm. 

The news of Wayne and Del becoming parents hit Sgt. Geller like a right cross. Just under two years ago those two were riding 1300 miles cross country to retrieve a car of all things. Their collective legend grew with every town they passed through and all the people they encountered along the way. Now here sat that same young man who was trying to turn his life around, but now the sins of his past have come home to roost and were starting to infect his present happiness like a cancer. 

“Wayne, I did not know. I would say congratulations if not for the present situation. It puzzles me why you would risk so much to beat your girlfriend’s family members to within an inch of their lives”. Sgt Geller’s words were sincere, and he felt all the more guilty for having to take Wayne into custody, but the law had to be upheld. 

Tommy spoke up, “I believe I can help with that, if you would let me go to the laundry room, Sgt. Geller.” 

“Sure thing, Officer Jay will accompany you to the laundry room, but please do not doddle. Officer Jay if you would please.” 

“You got it Sarge”, Officer Jay followed Tommy to the laundry room and cautiously let Tommy collect an article of clothing from the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Officer Jay beheld a large hoodie with small dried blood droplets on a portion of its front. 

“This is Del’s hoodie, she told her family about her and Wayne, and the babies. Her Dad got mad and well he hit Del hard enough to cause her to bleed from her nose and lip. She’s got a pretty good bruise on the right side of her face too. Her dad threw her out of the house and I found her at school and brought her here.” Tommy’s voice was cracked and emotional, having to recall the sight of Del’s crying face hurt him to his core as an educator and a friend to her and Wayne.

“Damn” was the only response Officer Jay could muster hearing the story behind the hoodie. He had known that the Luccetti’s were a rough and tumble family. He just never figured that they would turn their backs on one of their own so harshly. The idea of not only having to tell her father that she was seeing Wayne and pregnant with his kids must have been so hard. 

“We need to let the Sarge see this like right the fuck now,” Officer Jay’s words were overflowing with urgency and Tommy did not want to waste a moment more. 

Tommy handed the hoodie to Officer Jay and both men made their way to the dining room. Once there, Officer Jay presented Sgt. Geller with the hoodie, and told him what Tommy had told him in the laundry. 

“I see, were the only words Sgt. Gellar said as he placed the hoodie on the table in front of Wayne who as by reflex picked it up and threw it as hard as he could to the living room out of his sight. 

“You fought three grown men, beat them to within an inch of their lives. Even knowing that you would risk your life and very freedom?”

Wayne looked at Sgt. Geller as he asked those questions and without any hesitation met his gaze,

“Yes, she is worth it. I would give my life for her. I beat her dad and her brothers because they hurt her. She did nothing wrong, all she did was decide to love me, and knowing that our baby was in danger too. Well, how would handle it?.”

Sgt Geller stood up from the table, his face was stern, but his eyes conveyed something of hesitation or perhaps regret. He walked over to Wayne and placed his hand on Wayne’s shoulder and motioned for Wayne to rise from his chair. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs and placing Wayne’s hands behind his back he proceeded,

“Wayne McCullough, you are under arrest for the assault of Bobby Luccetti, Carl Luccetti, and Theodore Luccetti. 

The rest of Sgt. Geller’s reciting of Miranda Rights was a blur for Wayne as he felt the handcuffs close on his wrists and he was being led by Sgt Geller from the dining room table to the front door. 

But he was snapped back to reality by Del screaming her head off. She must have woken up sometime during the whole conversation with Sgt. Geller and now seeing Wayne in handcuffs and under arrest she was going to be damned if they were going to take Wayne without her giving them a fucking earful. 

“Where the fuck are you taking him? He did not do anything wrong. He was defending me you fucking assholes. You see what my father did to me? Wayne, did what he did for me, you understand? Do not take him from us, he did nothing wrong! Del’s words were like poisonous barbs aimed at Sgt. Geller and Officer Jay which stung like hell and made the situation all that much more volatile due to Del’s fragile state. 

Del became so combative that Tommy had to step in and hold her back as she continued her verbal barrage against Sgt. Geller and Officer Jay as they escorted Wayne to a waiting police cruiser. 

However, just before Sgt. Geller was to place Wayne in the back of the police cruiser he stopped while he handed Wayne over to Officer Jay for a moment he walked back to the house and stood in front of Del who Tommy was still holding back as she spewed venom from her mouth to the officers. 

“Del, listen to me we have to do this, it's the law and Wayne has broken quite a few of them with what he did to your dad and brothers. Please understand. Look, come with me to the cruiser and I can give you a minute to say goodbye. It's the best I can do given the circumstances”, Sgt. Geller’s voice sounded almost apologetic, but he knew he had no choice but to take Wayne into custody.

Del did not hesitate and headed down to the cruiser that had Wayne in the back seat. Officer Jay helped Wayne to stand and he turned to face Del. Without a word, Wayne bent at the waist and pressed his forehead against Del’s. Del in kind, wrapped her arms around Wayne’s neck standing as best she could on her tiptoes, the baby belly was a little bit in the way, and kissed his lips. Wayne returned her kiss for a moment or two and those brief moments both of them felt the babies move. Del could do nothing but giggle through a stifled sob, and Wayne chuckled with visible tears in his eyes.

“I guess the babies know something is wrong, they are moving like crazy. I have never felt them like this before,” Del said breathlessly as she held the baby belly in hopes of calming the little ones as she said goodbye to their father. 

“Wayne, time to go man.” Officer Jay grabbed hold of Wayne by his handcuffs and placed him in the back of the police cruiser closing the door.

Officer Jay turned to Del and said, “Del if you need anything, the Sarge and I are here for you.” The words of kindness from Officer Jay were real and coming from the place of a friend which surprised Del given Wayne’s history. 

“Thanks, but all I need is Wayne. We need him. Please don’t let anything happen to him.” Del voice was shaking as she said those words, and this time she let the tears fall but only for a few moments. 

Officer Jay noticed Del’s tears and said as reassuring as he could, “Don’t worry we will take care of him. Besides I think the general pop will keep their distance. He is Wayne after all.”

Sgt. Geller arrived at the cruiser just as Officer Jay finished his sentence and stopped to speak to Del one more time. 

“Delilah, listen to me. We will have to hold Wayne for a few hours down at the precinct to await a time for Wayne to meet with a Judge to enter his plea for the crimes he is charged with. If I were you, I would have some money to maybe just maybe let Wayne make bail. I make no promises but the Judge and the District Attorney will be made aware of the circumstances that led to all of this”.

“Let’s go Jay.” Sgt. Gellar opened the passenger door to the police cruiser and closed it behind him. 

Wayne turned his body around to see Del standing there, holding her belly and Tommy right by her side trying as he might to comfort her. 

“Bye, Del. I love you.”

Del stayed there where she kissed Wayne for some time. Tommy was right there by her side. He could not help but notice that there was not a tear in Del’s eyes but a look of fierce determination that Tommy knew she would stop at nothing to get Wayne back, and heaven help anyone who would dare step in her way. 

“I am going to get you back I swear.” Del hoped her words would reach Wayne, and convey to him just how much she loved him. The little ones in her belly moved and kicked as they heard their mother’s words and Del could do nothing more than hold her belly trying to calm them. She refused to let any tears form in her eyes, and she would be damned if Wayne was going to be taken from them. 

Without a word Del ran back into the house and found the keys to the Trans Am on Wayne’s desk in his room. She changed her clothes as quickly as she could and put her hair in a ponytail taking with her a medium envelope labeled “RAINY DAY” and one of her backpacks. She climbed into the driver’s seat of the Trans Am and with a roar of the engine and screeching of the tires she sped down the road with only Wayne on her mind. Del rubbed her belly with her free hand as she felt the babies move and kick as she drove. Del was not surprised by the level of activity of the babies given the circumstances, they are Wayne’s kids after all. Del kept rubbing her baby belly and spoke out loud, “Hold on you two, we are going to get Daddy just you wait, we will get him back.” 

Tommy just stood in shock for a moment as he took in the sight of a nearly six month pregnant girl climbing into the driver's seat of a sports car making the engine roar like that and driving like a bat out of hell. Knowing that he would probably need to serve as the voice of reason, Tommy grabbed the keys to his Taurus and decided to drive down to the Brockton Police Station hoping that he was not too far behind because the look in Del’s eyes meant that she was on the warpath. 

Waking Up

“Mr. Luccetti, if you can hear me please squeeze my hand. My name is Dr. Perez you are at Good Samaritan Medical Center. Again, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.”

Bobby Luccetti heard the words of Dr. Perez, but try as he might he just could not open his eyes. His body ached all over and his head was pounding. He heard the doctor one more time and this time decided to squeeze the fingers he felt in his left hand with everything he had. 

Dr. Perez felt Mr. Luccetti squeezed his fingers and started to ask him a barrage of questions like “Do you know where you are? Are you feeling any numbness or discomfort?”, the questions just became a muffled mess after a few seconds and well what the fuck. 

Bobby Luccetti had been in situations like this before in his youth. He was a ruffian back then, a rough and tumble type that could give as good as he got and still managed to win more than he lost. This time it was different. The person that did this to him was not a normal human being. It was like he was an animal. 

Flashes of his fight with Wayne played back in his mind. The kid was on another level, he was beaten and should have gone down more than once but he kept coming, kept taking more of my best, and did not stop. He laid out my boys. They were bloody on the floor and that little cocksucker stood there ready for a round with me. I gave him all I had and he just brushed it off. 

“Mr. Luccetti!”, Dr. Perez’s yell brought Bobby to his senses and he opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes adjust to the harsh lighting and focusing on his surroundings. 

“Yea, what the fuck doc, I'm beaten to shit, not fucking deaf!” Bobby’s tone was more annoyed than usual but considering the circumstances, he thought his attitude was appropriate. 

“We are going to set you up now, Mr. Luccetti. Your injuries were severe when they brought you in but for now, you are stable. Please try not to move too much as you risk your wounds opening. We have bandaged your face due to all of the bruises and cuts you sustained including quite a few broken bones. Five broken ribs, a cracked sternum, a collapsed lung to name a few of your injuries. Your boys, Theodore and Carl are in a shared room down the hall in case you were worried. Their injuries were pretty serious, but those boys are strong and they should make a full recovery with some physical therapy to aid in the rehabilitation process.” Dr. Perez’s tone was optimistic but it did little to quell Bobby Luccetti’s boiling anger. 

“That little cocksucker hurt me and my boys to defend that backstabbing bitch of my daughter. She chose him over us, her fucking family. Okay, we will see how that goes for you Del. A scheme was hatching in Bobby Luccetti’s mind, he was focused on getting revenge for himself and his boys. 

“Hey, doc you got a phone I can use?” Bobby asked Dr. Perez as he was completing some notes to be placed in Bobby Luccetti’s chart. 

“Sure, give me a moment”. Dr. Perez flagged down one of the ER nurses and asked her for a phone for Bobby. A few moments later the same nurse returned with a wireless phone and presented it to Dr. Perez. 

“Here ya go”. Dr. Perez placed the phone in Bobby’s hand and left him alone to tend to other patients. Bobby did not waste another moment and he dialed one of the only telephone numbers he knew by heart. 

The other end of the line rang three times and on the fourth ring, a burly voice was heard on the other end. “Hello.”

“Hey, Big Fuck, is that you? It’s Bobby. Bobby Luccetti.”

“Well fuck me, Bobby, how the fuck are ya?”

“Not so good there, man. Listen I am calling in a favor.”

“What kind of favor, Bobby?” 

“Listen I need ya to send a message to ya boys in lockup. Wayne McCullough is to be beaten to with an inch of his fucking life!”

“Sure thing, Bobby. I’ll get on that like right fucking now. Got a few boys that can make that happen”.

“Good, thanks Big Fuck.”

Bobby Luccetti mulled over his plan of revenge. He wanted Wayne to be broken. To be left battered and bloody on a jail room floor. Feeling the pain and humiliation that he and his boys were feeling. He wanted to hurt Del for what she had done by getting knocked up by that worthless animal. This would be on both of them. 

“Hope you have a god you pray to motherfucker. You're going to need it”. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brockton PD

The ride to the Brockton Police Station was uneventful with neither Officer Jay or Sgt. Geller speaking word. Wayne was inside his own mind, caught up in thoughts of Del, trying to remember her smell, the curves of her body, and the love she felt for him. Truth be told, Wayne was looking for that source of strength and sanity that he would need to survive being locked up again. He knew that it would not be like last time he was an adult now and he would be placed in the general population with other tough guys, and although he knew he could handle himself, Wayne did not want to put Del under that kind of stress. 

They arrived at the front of the police station with a screech of the tires from the police cruiser as Officer Jay slammed a little too hard on the brakes. Both officers exited the cruiser, with Officer Jay heading over to the driver’s side passenger door and opened it, and motioned Wayne to exit the vehicle. Sgt. Geller proceeded from the passenger side to the front of the vehicle and after making sure that Officer Jay had a good hold of Wayne all three men walked through the front doors of the station. 

Wayne kept his eyes on the ground in front of him as they walked. Sgt. Geller turned the corner and went down a small hallway to what Wayne could only assume was his office. Officer Jay led Wayne to a smallholding cell near the rear of the building. Once Wayne was inside, Officer Jay removed the handcuffs from Wayne’s wrists and asked him to take a seat in one of the small benches inside the holding cell. Wayne did as he was told, and slowly sat himself down on the cold bench in the cell. The pain from his wounds seemed to be more bothersome and he ached all over. Wayne did not wince or make a sound even with all the pain he was feeling he could not show any sign of weakness at least not right now. 

Officer Jay walked over to one of the empty desks near the holding cell and started to type up the booking report for Wayne McCullough, age 18. At least in this case there was no need to be rough with the suspect as he came willingly, and knowing Wayne’s nature, Officer Jay was thankful for that. 

Sgt. Geller made it back to his office moving to sit in his office chair and placing the investigation file of the Luccetti assault on his desk. It had been an emotionally charged morning and truth be told Sgt. Geller felt fatigued. The events of two years ago dealing with Wayne and Del cross country trip, being charged with bringing Wayne justice and Del back to her family played out in his mind. Saying that he was conflicted would be the understatement of the year. It was understood by many that Wayne was a violent person, a loose cannon, an animal. However, in the last two years something changed. Wayne found Delilah, she was the yin to his yang, soulmate, a partner in crime, and the love of his young life. She could do what many could not, she was able to quell Wayne's barbaric nature and change him for the better. She was the personification of his love, the civilization he wished to reject, and hell the pair of skates he could use to navigate through the trials and tribulations of life. 

“Damn it, Wayne.” was all Sgt. Geller could say to the ether as he readied himself to write up his follow up report on the Luccetti assault and apprehension of Wayne McCullough. 

Hours must have passed as Sgt. Geller was typing away on his computer; when a call came over the PA system:

“Sgt. Geller, please report to the front desk. You have a visitor, sir!

Sgt. Geller got up from his desk and walked out into the hallway and the sound of curses from a familiar voice filled his ears. It was Del and she was pissed the fuck off. 

Hell Hath No Fury

Del was driving down the road in the Trans Am pissed off and ready to tear someone a new asshole. The babies must have sensed their mother’s anger because they were moving around and kicking like there was no tomorrow. The combined kicks of the babies made Del wince a little but her determination to get Wayne back for her family's sake made her forget her present discomfort. 

“Calm down you two, please. I know you want Daddy back and believe me I do too.” Del said those words out loud hoping that the little ones would hear her voice and at least try not to bust out into the world too early. 

“I need to run a few errands first before I head to the Police Station to get Wayne. I just hope I can make it in time before they send him to the county jail.” Del’s thoughts were focused on getting Wayne out of jail to keep him out of harm's way. Call her crazy but she could feel that if Wayne went to the county something bad would come of it. 

Meanwhile…

“Wayne McCollugh you are here today to enter a plea of Guilty, Not Guilty, or No Contest for the alleged assaults of one Bobby Luccetti, Carl Luccetti, and Theodore “Teddy” Luccetti. Wayne stood in front of a County Judge in a small courtroom that was located at the rear of Brockton PD. The Judge was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. He was broad-shouldered and was one that Wayne was sure would take no crap from anyone in his courtroom. 

“Young man, how do you plead to three charges of assault in this case?”

Wayne knew what he had done but something dawned on him at that very moment. If he was to plead guilty he would have no chance at making bail and being with Del and the babies for quite a while. Telling the truth was a huge part of his code, the code he lived his life by, the one his late father had instilled in him from an early age. But Del and the babies meant so much more and he wanted to make sure he would be there for them all, in this case, honor be damned. 

“Not guilty, your honor.” Wayne made sure to look the Judge in the eyes as he made his declaration of innocence. 

“Okay, young man, given your juvenile record I should place you in jail for the time being until we are able to secure your court date. However, it has been made aware to me via one Sergeant Stephen Geller that there are circumstances in this case which may warrant the opportunity for bail to be set.”

“You understand that the posting of bail does not bypass the need to adhere to the stipulations of the court? You will be ordered to wear an ankle monitor and be prohibited from leaving the city while out on bail, young man.” 

Wayne did not waver his gaze at the Judge and responded, “Yes your Honor, I understand.” 

“Very well. Bail has been set at 10,000 dollars. However, a payment plan will be submitted on your behalf to expedite the process. If you can make a payment of 4,000 dollars today you will be released on your own reconnaissance with an ankle monitor to await your day in court. You will be able to travel within the city limits so that you can maintain your employment and keep other appointments. Looking at the docket schedule we can have you back in about 90 days.”

“Thank you, your Honor.” Wayne was beside himself. 4,000 dollars?! Where would he get that kind of money? Even if he was able to somehow pay the minimum percentage it still seemed so hopeless. It did not help either that the 90 days to his court date might fall on the babies being born, but he did not want to push his luck. 

Tommy had arrived towards the end of Wayne’s meeting with the judge and even he was surprised at the amount that would be needed to make bail. He could help some but he was a High School Principal not a rich man by any means. He walked over to Wayne who was sitting on one of the benches of the courtroom and sat next to him. Wayne looked defeated and resigned to his fate, this was a look that Tommy did not see often from Wayne. 

Both men just sat in silence, and then there was an announcement coming over the PA system. 

“Sgt. Geller, please report to the front desk you have a visitor sir, and she is pissed the hell off!"

Tommy and Wayne looked at each other and said almost in unison, “Del”.

Tommy shot up from the bench, looked back at Wayne who nodded, and Tommy proceeded to run down the hall to the front of the police station. It took him a few moments, but the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes was something to behold. The sight of a six-month pregnant teenage girl with the mouth of a salty sailor cursing out almost the entire Brockton PD sure was nothing short of badass. 

“Ms. Luccetti you have to calm down! We can’t let you see him right now he is being prepped for transfer to the county jail! Please just try to calm down okay!"

“Fuck you! I will not calm down, my boyfriend is here somewhere and I need to see him! He did nothing wrong! He defended me and our babies, and you assholes came and arrested him and brought him here!

Sgt. Geller made it to the front desk just as Del was about to go off on another expletive-filled tirade. “Delilah, this is no way to behave! Think of the little ones, you are putting yourself through a lot of stress being here. Please go home!"

“I don’t have a home now. Didn’t you hear Wayne or Tommy?! My daddy kicked me out of the house, threw me into the street like a fucking stray! His own daughter, pregnant with his grandchildren! We mean nothing to that fucking bastard! I have money for Wayne’s bail, you want it, take it just give Wayne to me now!" Del’s voice was forceful and emotional, it was raw almost as if she was holding all of that in for quite a while. 

At the moment that Del took to compose herself, Tommy was able to speak up to get Del’s attention. 

“Del! Wayne just spoke with the judge and they have him back in holding waiting on someone to post his bail. Come with me and we can get that all taken care of, there is no need to keep getting all worked up. You could hurt yourself or the babies. Please, Del just calm down and come with me.”

Del did not believe her ears, “What did you say? Is Wayne okay?”

“Wayne is fine, Del. He is back in the holding cell just waiting on us right now.”

“Okay let’s go.” Del composed herself and walked over to Tommy with the RAINY DAY envelope in her hands. “I need to get Wayne home.”

Tommy and Del walked down the hall with Sgt. Geller not too far behind. Once they arrived at the end of the hallway, Sgt. Geller led them to the court clerk's offices to see about posting Wayne’s bail. Del walked up to one of the open clerk windows and let the woman on the other side of the glass know that she was there to post bail for Wayne McCollough. 

The clerk typed for a few moments, “Oh, okay let me see Wayne McCollough. The court has set his bail at 4,000 dollars. Will that be cash, check, or credit card?”

The amount was enough to make Del’s eyes open wide but she reached into her backpack and pulled out the RAINY DAY envelope. Del handed the envelope to the clerk who opened it and was rather taken aback by the amount of cash inside. In the past few months, Del had helped to get Wayne a checking and savings account and made it her mission to help him save as much of his earnings as possible. The two of them were saving up for a place of their own, but given the situation, Del deemed it necessary to use it. 

“Well, the young lady you come prepared I see.” The clerk was still in shock but counted the amount which was about 6500 dollars. She deducted the 4,000 for Wayne’s bail and placed the remainder of the money back into the envelope and handed it back to Del. 

Within a few moments, the clerk submitted the payment for bail and motioned for Del and Tommy to take a seat in the waiting area. Del kept her eyes on the clock and see the seconds tick by might as well have been hours. The babies were becoming restless and were bouncing around on her bladder which made Del need to piss wicked. Del rushed to the bathroom and did what she had to do. Hoping that she would not miss Wayne coming out of holding.

Del came back from the bathroom and sat back down staring at the clock on the wall when a set of hands covered her eyes. Del instinctively reached up and pulled those hands from her eyes when a kiss was planted on her forehead. 

“Hey,” Wayne said as Del turned around and hugged him with all that she had. The babies started to move and kick as they felt their dad was close by and Wayne wasted no time placing a hand on Del’s belly and the other he moved to Del’s cheek as he moved to kiss her on the lips. Del returned Wayne’s kiss with a passion that Wayne had never experienced, Del ran her fingers through his hair, and truth be told she almost swallowed Wayne’s face. Seeing what he saw made Tommy emotional so he excused himself to give the two of them some time alone. 

Del broke off from the kiss first and looked at Wayne, “Hey Dummy. Are you okay?"

Wayne looked at Del and moved his hands over the baby belly. “Yeah, I’m fine. How are you guys doing? The babies are really moving in there, huh?” 

Del did not answer Wayne right away as she was giving him a once over. The bruises and cuts from the fight last night still looked fresh. His right eye was still a little swollen but she could still make out the cute features of his face through the cuts and bruises. Looking down at his pants Del noticed the ankle monitor on his right ankle. Wayne did his best to hide it with his socks and pant leg but truth be told it was obvious. 

“Hey, Del? You okay?" Wayne asked his voice a little more than concerned. 

“Yeah I’m good and the babies are good, but shit, they have not stopped moving since you were taken from the house this morning. What can I say they really love Daddy. Almost as much as I do. Let’s go home, please.” Del rubbed the baby belly and kissed Wayne again on his lips with a look that Wayne really couldn't place.

“Sure. I owe you lunch.” Wayne said with a smirk. The day was so emotional for Del that Wayne would make it his mission to spoil her. 

“Hey, asshole, you owe me more than lunch, just wait till I get you home,” Del whispered those words as she nibbled on Wayne’s lower lip. This helped Wayne to understand her intentions, and he was ready. 

The young couple started walking down the hallway to the front doors of the Police Station passing Sgt. Geller in the hallway. 

“Wayne, please behave yourself. You have many people who depend on you young man." Sgt. Geller pointed to Del and the baby belly. "Also, I wanted to say congratulations to both of you. I hope your little ones are born healthy."

“Thank you,” Wayne said as he was holding Del’s hand tightly and her baby bump on full display.

Wayne and Del walked holding each other’s hand through the Police Station and the parking lot to the Golden Trans Am that awaited the both of them. 

“Can we go home now?” Del sounded tired as hell and Wayne could not blame her given the events of the last half-day. 

Wayne heard Del’s request and turned to her and said, “Okay, but I need to stop by somewhere first if that’s alright.”

“Deal, but can we get Cape Cod Cafe Pizza? We are hungry.” Del said in a playful tone as she rubbed her hands on her belly. 

“You got it.” Wayne opened the passenger door for Del and stood there to help her get inside and get herself comfortable for the drive taking off her shoes because her feet started to hurt. Wayne got into the driver’s seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking space, and drove to the exit of the parking lot.

Before Wayne turned out of the parking lot he grabbed Del’s hand and held it in his own. Del squeezed Wayne’s hand in return and turned to look Wayne in the eyes. “I love you, Dummy,” Del said those words with tears in her eyes finally having accomplished getting her Wayne back, and damned if she was not tired and in need of releasing all of her worry, anger, and fear of the possibility of losing him yet again.

“I love you too, Del.” Wayne leaned over and kissed Del on her lips still holding her hand in his. Wayne stepped on the gas and made the Trans Am roar as it drove down the street. Wayne would stop by Cape Cod Cafe first to get Del some food cause she looked like she was ready to eat a horse, and then drive them to someplace he never thought he would return to.

Ready the Band

Anthony “Big Fuck” Rossi had known Bobby Luccetti since they were kids. Both of them were neighborhood legends in their own right. Bobby for being the rough and tumble type, ready to beat the shit out someone, and ask questions later. A real asshole and hot head, but the one guy you would want on your side in a fight. Anthony to his credit was the kind of guy who could get things, and make things happen for a price of course. The two of them together ruled the neighborhood in their youth. Kings of a proverbial shit hole, but kings nonetheless. Life got in the way, with Bobby knocking up his girl Donna, and Anthony having to serve a nickel upstate. As time passed, Anthony came to know Bobby’s growing family and looked at them as his own. The two dipshit twins, Teddy and Carl, and sweet little Del the apple of Bobby’s eye. 

Bobby’s call came out of the blue since the two had not spoken since Donna had died. It had been roughly three years since then. Anthony had heard about Del’s little cross country trip with that kid Wayne McCullough. Anthony knew of Wayne’s father, the senior McCullough, from some friends of his who were on the receiving end of a severe beating from someone described as a “wrecking ball with a moral code”. Anthony knew the severity of the situation and offered his old friend any help he could when Bobby sent off with the twins to get Del back on his own when Brockton PD failed. “Whatever you need, whenever, you got it, Bobby.” Anthony had said those words meaning every bit of it. He knew that Bobby would do the same for him if the roles were reversed. The news of Del having become pregnant hit Anthony hard as he could still see the little girl he used to have ridden his shoulders when her Dad was too sloshed on Cape Cod Cooleys. She was too young to be in a situation like that and shame on her for choosing the neighborhood punching bag over her own family. Thinking about it, Anthony was glad Donna was gone so she could not stand in the way of Bobby’s much-needed revenge. 

Therefore, Anthony set about calling many of his known associates to gather as much information on Wayne as he could to plan and plot the revenge that he would unleash on the cocksucker who would hurt his friend and bring shame to his house. The more Anthony spent on the phone making calls speaking with many of the street-wise informants the more the legend of the younger McCullough came into focus. The boy was an absolute madman, but he was a strict follower of the code that his old man lived by. He figured that would be the best way to best the kid. Undo a man’s morals and beliefs and the rest will fall with ease. 

Anthony had learned that Wayne indeed was arrested for the assault on Bobby and the twins, but the little asshole made bail before he could be transferred to the County Jail. Del, much like her mother, caused a ruckus at the police station and made it a point that she would not leave without her man. Anthony remembered the many times Donna did the same thing to get Bobby out of a tight spot when he had one too many and decided to punch his way out of a tense situation. That woman could make the most hardened cop stand down with just her mouth. She was fearless and did not give a shit who was listening so far as she made her point. 

After three hours of straight phone calls, and Anthony was able to find the place where Wayne McCullough and Del were staying. Seems the little sonofabitch was staying with his old High School Principal “Butthole” Tommy Cole at his place. Small house with no dogs to worry about and most of the neighborhood minded its own business. Good thing too cause this was going to be one hell of a beat down. 

Anthony gathered a small posse of about six men not including himself and gave them the lowdown on the plan. 

“Going to aim for a few weeks from now, to get back at the kid. Want to throw him off guard. Make him feel safe, and then beat his ass. Listen, we are not going to kill the kid. But we are going to fuck him up. Bobby’s daughter Del is not be touched you fuckin’ hear me. She gets hurt and you will have me on your ass! We go after Wayne and him alone. Any questions?!”

One of the hooligans spoke up, “Why six guys for just one kid? I mean he can’t be that bad, right?”

“That kid laid out Bobby Luccetti and his twin boys by himself. Took the three of them on and was the only one left standing. We all know Bobby is tough, shit one of the toughest, but this Wayne is something else. We can’t take that for granted.”

“Okay, whateva you say, Anthony. I still think it's overkill, but okay.”

The plan laid out and the players set, all that remained now was to wait and catch Wayne when he was vulnerable. Revenge is a dish best served cold after all. 

328 Longo

Wayne stopped at Cape Cod Cafe to get Del the pizza she wanted. She was really hungry after all the excitement of having Wayne arrested again and then having to race against time to get him out on bail before he was sent to county jail. The babies were calming down as she ate and she offered Wayne some of the pizza and soda, but he was not hungry and more concerned about her. Wayne just sat there looking at Del eating for three, looking beautiful in his eyes, but Del probably felt she looked like a hot mess. Once lunch was done, Del got really sleepy and before Wayne had driven a block or two from the cafe she was out like a light, lightly snoring; rubbing the baby bell every so often. In a few more days Del would be seven months pregnant with their twins. Unexpected for sure, but loved nonetheless, two little souls entrusted to the likes of a teenage barbarian and his pistol of a girlfriend. There were still a lot of things they had to talk about, like really talk about, but that would come later. 

Wayne drove down the road and before he knew it he was back in his old neighborhood. Back in front of his old house. The house he burned down with his father’s corpse inside. Sure it had been rebuilt, but Wayne could still smell the gasoline as he poured it on various surfaces of the house, and then on his dead father, lighting a single match to engulf everything that tied him to that place to burn in one fell swoop. It was bittersweet, but at least Wayne got to say goodbye to his old man and send him off to the unknown in a way he felt suited his father. A badass in his own right going out in a blaze of glory and remembrance. 

He sat in the car for a while just looking at the rebuilt house. Lost in the memories of his Dad, the suffering he went through because of cancer, and the brother that he lost due to his father’s temper. Seeing both sides of his old man, this wrecking ball of toughness becoming a sickly husk of his former self haunted Wayne in his dreams and plagued his soul. But now seeing the house rebuilt and better than it was, Wayne could see a future there, a place for himself and Del, and the new generation of McCullough’s that would be running around. 

Del woke up sometime after they arrived with a sleepy sigh. “Hey, where are we?”

“We are at my old house, remember?” Wayne said in a soft voice.

Del took a moment to survey the surroundings, “Yeah, I remember, Dummy. But you did not answer my question, ``why are we here?” Del leaned as best she could to plant a kiss on Wayne’s cheek, but he met her halfway and they kissed each other on the lips, almost to the point of a full make-out session, but Wayne pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Del was genuinely concerned at this point. Wayne would not do something like that unless something was bothering him or he had something on his mind. 

“I want to buy this house. Make it our place. It looks like the new owner fixed it up pretty good and I think we need to settle down and get a place of our own.” Wayne looked at Del right into her eyes with that intensity where she knew he meant what he said. 

“I would love it, Wayne, but right now we have so much going on. The babies will be here before we know it, and that is going to be hard on both of us. You might end up going to jail for defending me, and I can’t have a home unless you're there with me. It would tear me apart you understand? I know I’m strong but I don’t know if I’m that strong.” Del’s eyes were welling with tears, and she sniffled a little trying to keep herself in check. 

“Sorry, I was just trying to think ahead, looking to the future. Guess I’m not really good at it.” Wayne was kicking himself for saying something so foolish that would cause Del to cry. He hated to make her cry even under the best of circumstances. 

“It’s okay. Sorry, I forgot to mention something earlier this morning. It’s about the babies.”

“What is it?” Wayne asked with bated breath.

“Tomorrow I have an appointment, and this will be the one where we can learn the gender of the babies. I’m a little nervous, to be honest, but excited all the same. What are you hoping for?” Del asked with a childish enthusiasm that Wayne did not get to see so often. It reminded him of a kid at Christmas time with that one special item on their list that they hoped Santa would provide. 

“As long as they are healthy I don’t really mind. I’m just lucky that you are their mother and I’m their father. That my family is safe and doing well.”

“Jesus, you always know how to make me smile, you big idiot.”

“Yeah, but it’s one of the reasons you love me, right?” Wayne looked at Del with a look that always made her melt. 

“Yes, your right about that. Let’s go back to your place now. I have something for you and let's just say I have the energy for it now.”

“Sure thing.” Wayne turned the ignition bringing the Trans Am to life and started down the road like a bat out of hell. He was damned if he was going to let something like this pass him by. 

Del sensed Wayne’s anxiety as they drove down the road. “Tommy said that he would be a few hours before he got home. Just wanted to let you know.” She looked at Wayne with those come hither eyes, a sight that Wayne did not see very often. Wayne chalked it up to his being arrested and well her hunger being satisfied. Now it seems that another type of satisfaction would be required of him. A smile crept across Wayne’s face, he was lucky to have Del in his life, soon he would have to do something about their present arrangement, but right now he intends to please her, and give her all she requires of him.


	8. Chapter 8

“I need you”

The drive from his old house was probably one of the longest known to man! Wayne was beside himself with the urges he was feeling, and the less than subtle hints that Del was throwing his way as they drove back to the Casa De Cole. To his credit, Wayne pressed the accelerator for all it was worth in the moments that he could spare a few seconds of going 90 miles an hour, but still he had to control himself because his future was there with him, and even though he was hot and bothered, their safety was paramount. However, as a hot-blooded teenage male, he would be lying if he was not the least bit determined to get Del home that much faster. 

Wayne drove the Trans Am into the driveway pressing on the brakes a little harder than he would have liked and it made Del wince as the seat belt tightened a little too much around her and the baby belly. 

“Ow, babe, what the hell?! That hurt!” Del was not pleased, but Wayne apologized almost immediately. 

“Sorry, Didn’t mean to. I guess I stepped on the brakes harder than I thought, babe.”

Wayne thought he would give the use of pet names a shot, and he admitted to himself that it would be something he would use sparingly. He liked to call Del by her name more than anything. He rushed to the passenger door and opened it. Wayne took a knee to help Del with putting her shoes back on and gave her a hand to lift herself out of the passenger seat. 

“Oh, so you are a gentleman,” Del said with her head slightly tilted to the side and a smile on her face. 

“I try to be.” Wayne stood up and pressed his forehead against Del’s letting her see into his eyes. She could be lost in them for hours, but the urge to pee hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Fuck! My bladder is going to explode! The babies are doing cartwheels in there for sure!” Del ran to the front door and waited for Wayne to meet her there to open it. 

Wayne tried his best to contain his laughter but seeing his girlfriend dancing around was just the right amount of humor he needed at the moment to forget the experience of the last few hours. 

“Open the fucking door Wayne, or I’m gonna pee right here!” Del’s voice was frantic at this point and Wayne knew better than to make her wait any longer. He ran to the front door and opened it in a flash. Del moved with a quickness that Wayne did not think a girl that was six months pregnant would be able to, and she rushed to the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

Wayne went back to the Trans Am and collected the leftover pizza and Del’s soda that she left in the front seat in her haste to get to the front door. There was not much left and Wayne was glad for that because it meant that Del and the babies had eaten well. Walking from the car with the items in hand to the front door, Wayne took stock of the events of the last few hours. The arrest and the idea of being in jail dawned on him, and the idea of being away from Del especially now was a lot to process and he could not imagine putting her through all of that. 

Moving from the front door to the kitchen Wayne put the leftovers and what was left of Del’s drink in the fridge. He knew that Del would want to have the rest later cause she loved cold pizza especially now during her pregnancy. 

Del came out of the bathroom relieved like even she could not believe it. The babies had calmed down enough that she could walk without having the little ones dancing on her bladder making her need to pee like a fucking geyser every two seconds. The morning’s events had really tired her out and the babies were aware something was off and made it known to their mother that they did not like it one bit.

“These kids are not even born yet and they are already being a fucking handful. They are Wayne’s kids after all.” Saying those words out loud made a big smile form on Del’s face and she rubbed her belly tenderly. 

Del walked from the bathroom across the hall to her and Wayne’s bedroom. Their bedroom, it was something that she still could not quite believe just yet. Tommy had been so understanding with everything and opened his home to Del without a second thought. Del was very grateful for that and she, like Wayne, wanted to pay him back for his kindness one day. She closed the door behind her and once she was in the center of the room, Del started to take off her hoodie and shirt at once, her bra followed soon after and she was glad that she was able to be free of that damn thing. Her boobs were bigger because of the babies, and she was happy with the extra size at first, so was Wayne, but she was glad to be free of the tight undergarment nonetheless. Del was able to remove her shoes, socks, and sweat pants with little difficulty even if she could no longer see her feet. Del was sure she was due for a pedicure, but the belly made it difficult to do on her own. Maybe she would be able to get Wayne to do it, she appreciated that he was so attentive to her, and slowly he was becoming more willing to do things that he once would consider weird if only for her. 

Going through Wayne’s dresser drawer Del found one of his larger shirts and put it on. She loved that the shirt was big on her and covered her like a nightgown reaching almost to her knees. Del decided to let her hair down, and walked over to the bed, undid the covers, and got into the covers. Once she had found a comfortable position, Del stretched her legs and curled her toes to let out some of the tension she felt in her lower extremities from all the stress she went through. She laid on her back in the bed for a few moments, the two pillows she had supporting her head let her see the baby belly without straining her neck, and soon Del found herself just resting her hands on the belly; tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks followed by stifled sobs. The events of the last 36 hours or so played back in her mind. Her father struck her and threw her out into the street. Seeing Wayne come home to her beaten to a pulp for standing up for her, and getting arrested because of it. Del was so close to losing Wayne again that she could not bear the thought. The six months in Juvie that Wayne had to serve were hard on her and now with the babies on the way it would be utter torture. The tears flowed from her eyes, and the sounds of her sobs were just a little louder than she would have liked but there was little Del could do, and damn if she was not going to let out what she was feeling. 

Wayne had finished sorting the food away in the fridge and walked down the hall to his bedroom. The door was closed and he heard the sound of trembling sobs on the other side of it. He opened the door to see Del laying in their bed sobbing which was out of the ordinary for her. Wayne walked over to Del’s side of the bed and sat down facing her and grabbing hold of one of her hands with his own, and using the other hand to wipe away some of her tears. Wayne leaned in and kissed Del’s lips as tenderly as he could with each meeting of their mouths increasing in passionate intensity. Del was the first to break off and wrapped her arms around Wayne’s neck pulling him in close to her and then moving her hands down his back to get a better hold of him. Wayne felt the strength of Del’s hug almost like she wanted to mold him to her and never let him go. Wayne could feel Del’s body heat through his own clothes like she was running a fever.

“Del, what’s wrong? You feel really warm.” Wayne asked with his face a mix of worry and curiosity. 

Del did not answer Wayne right away. She hesitated for a moment, and then looked into Wayne’s eyes, 

“I need you, Wayne. I need you now.” As Del said those words she proceeded to lift Wayne’s shirt over his head and helped him to throw it on the floor. 

“Del are you sure? You have been through a lot today, and I think it would be better for you to rest.” Wayne was genuinely concerned, but he would be a liar if seeing Del be the initiator of sex was a major turn on. 

“Yes, I could have lost you today. I need to have you with me, inside me, holding me.” Del’s words of affirmation were said as she moved from the covers of the bed, and helped Wayne out of his pants and boxers, and he helped her remove her panties, leaving Del in just the big t-shirt. 

Del moved away from the bed and waited for Wayne to lay on his back in the center of the bed. Wayne’s erection was bulging and pulsing, Del appreciated that Wayne was so willing and with so little prompting from her. She was a lucky girl in that regard. Wayne loved her so much that he would literally bleed and be broken for her. 

Very carefully Del crawled over Wayne and with a little help from him she was able to get a leg outside of each side of his hips straddling him. The cowgirl position would be the preferred in this case due to the baby belly, and Del needed to be in control right now to be the one to give Wayne all of her. She needed him, wanted him so bad that it was driving her crazy. 

Del slowly slid Wayne into her feeling every inch of him enter her, hot and pulsing, making her body tingle all over and her toes curl. She started slowly grinding her hips deep into Wayne’s crotch, and then slowly increasing the speed and intensity, placing her hands on Wayne’s chest to steady herself and she started to go deeper and faster. Del’s whole body was super sensitive at this point, she could feel everything and that is what she wanted, what she needed. The thoughts of losing Wayne came flooding into Del’s mind, and almost if by instinct her grinding got harder and faster more and more as Del reflected on the fear she felt. She loved Wayne with everything she is. She needed to know that Wayne was there with her, that he was hers, and that he was not going anywhere. 

Wayne was holding on for dear life as he saw the girl he loved, the mother of his children, give him so much pleasure. But Wayne was no fool. He could tell that Del was motivated by something that scared the ever-living shit out of her. It was probably the idea of losing him again and having to raise the babies by herself. Wayne could not escape the idea that Del needed to do this for her sake too, for all the emotional shit that she went through this was the release that she needed. 

With a deep grind and pleasure-filled moan, Del collapsed onto Wayne’s chest. Del was breathing hard and lost post-coital bliss. Wayne was not too far behind and he emptied all he had deep inside Del, letting out a muted groan and grabbing and squeezing Del’s ass to make sure he gave her all he had.

Del dismounted and cuddled with Wayne laying her head on his shoulder and moving to kiss Wayne on his lips and caressed one side of his face with one of her hands. Wayne was home with her. Del had won the day and got back her barbarian. 

“Hold me,” Del asked Wayne as he shifted them from the top of the covers into the sheets, the need for sleep was strong for both of them, but Wayne wanted to make sure Del was comfortable after all. Del wanted Wayne to hold her so that she can know he is there with her and not going anywhere. 

Wayne held on to Del wrapping one of his arms around her and letting his hand rest on the babies who like their mother were probably deep asleep. They were his whole world and even though the thought of having to fight for his freedom would come soon, it was a fight he was ready for.

Namesakes

The week-long wait for the appointment had made Del into a bundle of nervous hope. At times Del could still not believe that she was pregnant let alone pregnant with twins! It still felt like a dream, and knowing that Wayne is the father made it all that much more surreal. The babies were unplanned for sure, but they are loved so much. Del can’t stop looking down at her belly to see the little one’s move and kick. Del imagines that they both might be fist fighting in there or just wailing on the walls of her womb.. Yeah, her ribs and bladder hate her right now but they are Wayne’s kids after all. 

Del had been living with Wayne and Tommy now for the better part of two weeks, and the adjustment had pretty much been an easy one for the most part. Del felt spoiled by the boys as they did their collective best to make sure she was comfortable and fumbling around to make sure that the pregnancy cravings were being met. Wayne to his credit did most of the work, but Tommy was just happy to help where he could, he felt like an uncle to the babies. Tommy could see that Wayne and Del were doing the best they could. They were becoming a family, and soon they would grow to a party of five. A motley crew of broken people who found each other and through whimsy, circumstance, or sheer luck found a way to bond.

Also, changes were made in the Casa de Cole to better prepare for the arrival of the two new additions. Tommy moved out of the master bedroom, and into Wayne’s room. The Master bedroom was big enough for a King size bed, (Del’s request) since at least for the first few days and weeks she was going to need to be near the babies as much as possible. Wayne measured the remaining floor space and thankfully there was enough left for two small cribs for kids once they were ready to leave Del’s side for more than a few moments. 

Wayne and Del were up pretty early the morning of the appointment. Wayne had to bait Del out of bed with a few kisses on her cheek and temple, which she adored, and the big gun, a fresh cup of coffee made just for her waiting right on the nightstand close enough for her to catch the aroma of the brew. They showered together more often now not just for the excuse of Del to tease Wayne and his morning wood but Del could use the extra set of hands to help wash the places that she just couldn’t get to anymore due to the baby belly being in the way. For Wayne being able to help Del with something so intimate made him very grateful. Knowing that she loved him enough to carry his children and be with him through all the shit that would come their way meant the world to him. 

After showering, getting dressed, and Del having breakfast, and Wayne packing the necessary pregnancy snacks because he did not want to have a hungry Del to deal with so far from any restaurants or the like. Wayne helped Del into the front passenger seat and got into the driver’s seat quickly as a flash and helped Del secure her seatbelt, and then his own. 

The drive to the appointment was really quiet for the most part as Del fell asleep about three blocks away from the house. Leaving Wayne to his thoughts as he drove. Wayne had gone to most of the previous appointments with Del, getting to hear the sound of his child’s (at the time) heartbeat was a precious memory. Hearing the strong and rapid beats made Wayne fall in love with his child. He loved Del so much already and knowing that she was carrying their baby made him love her more than he ever thought he could love someone. He was lucky to have her. It may have been Wayne’s nature to protect people that made their paths cross, but it was Del’s decision to come back for him and to love him that cemented his feelings for her. Wayne reached across to the passenger side and caressed the baby belly for a few moments. He felt the babies more under his hand, he could have sworn that was a strong kick. He told the babies to be gentle as mommy was asleep and as if they understood the twins stopped moving. Out of the corner of his eye, Wayne looked at Del’s sleeping face. She was the most beautiful girl in his eyes, all fire and passion, with a softer side that could quell his rage. 

They arrived at the doctor’s office with some time to spare so Wayne just parked the car and let Del sleep for a few more minutes. When it was about 10 minutes till the appointment time, Wayne woke Del with soft kisses and caressing of her hair. 

“5 more minutes, please,” Del said groggily as she shifted her head and body to face the passenger side window. 

“Sorry, can’t we are here at the doctor. Tell you what, you get up now and I’ll take you for waffles after. What do ya say?” Wayne said with a slight smirk.

“You know it's not nice to bait a pregnant woman with food right?” Del said slightly annoyed.

“Yeah, I know, but is it working?” 

“Yes, you big idiot,” Del said in a far more relaxed tone.

The couple got out of the car and walked to the doctor’s office, signed in, and waited for what seemed like fucking ever, in Del’s opinion, before the OB came out to greet them. 

“Good Morning Delilah, and you must be Wayne. Please follow me, we have you set up in Exam Room 3.” Del’s OB was always so chipper and polite, something that Wayne could never really understand, but he saw that her demeanor helped Del with her nerves so he said nothing and just nodded and followed. 

The examination went by the numbers and towards the end, the doctor had a technician report with the sonogram machine and assist with set up. They worked fast to prep Del, getting her comfortable, exposing the belly as much as would be needed, and warming the gel that they would use so that at least it would not be too cold once applied. Wayne remained steadfast and held Del’s hand even as he sat in a chair set really close to the examination table. 

“Okay let's see those babies.” The doctor moved the wand back and forth on Del’s belly and sure enough, a picture of the babies started to become clear on the monitor of the sonogram machine. 

“Well, the babies are in their separate sacs so they are going to be fraternal. Now let me see if I can get these little ones to show me what they got. Okay, Del so I am going to apply a little pressure here and there, not to worry, but the second you feel any pain, you let me know, okay?”

All Del could do was nod the anticipation was getting to her and Wayne could tell by the way she was squeezing his hand. 

The doctor started to move the wand to a fro, touching the belly every so often to get the babies in a position where she could see between their legs. It felt like forever, but soon the first revelation came to pass.

“Well, looks like Baby A is a girl! She is a little bigger than her sibling but that’s normal hon. Congrats! So one down, one to go!”

Del started to cry a little and Wayne did his best to shower her with affection. He knew they were tears of joy but still he wanted her to know he was there with her. Wayne was beside himself the idea of having a child was something he never really thought of. Now here he was with twins on the way, and one of them would be a daughter. The idea of a mini Del came to his mind and he chuckled to himself. She would have him tied around her finger for sure. 

A little while passed, and more news. “Okay, looks like Baby B is a boy! Well, there you go you two. You're having a boy and a girl. Congratulations to you both! Del, sweetie, we need to schedule your next appointment as well as go over your birthing plan love, okay. Again, so happy for you both!” The doctor left the room and the technician cleaned Del of the gel and with Wayne’s help got Del to a seated position before taking their leave. 

After the visit to the doctor, Wayne took Del to get some breakfast waffles as he promised. She ate them with sheer joy and laughed as Wayne watched her eat those waffles like there was no tomorrow. Towards the end of breakfast, Wayne looked at Del in her eyes, and Del knew that look all too well, so she waited to hear what Wayne would say. 

“I think Donna for the girl. What do you think? I want to honor your ma because she loved you so much, and it was your love for her that brought me to you. 

Del was overcome with emotion as she heard Wayne’s words. She knew that it was that asshole creeps threat to make that video of Del’s mother high go viral that she was blackmailed into a corner. Wayne acted on her behalf and beat that scumbag to within an inch of his fucking life deleting the files and watching over Del from afar ever since. Now they sat across from each other very much in love and the proof of that love was inside her growing stronger every day. 

“Yes, that would be perfect. What about baby boy?” Del asked between stifled sobs. 

“I wanted to let you name him, it’s only fair.” Wayne grabbed a hold of Del’s hand in the hopes of calming her down. 

“Okay, what about, Conor? It’s an Irish name and your grandfather’s too, right?

“Yeah, that’s right. Conor and Donna McCullough-Luccetti. Nice ring to it.” Wayne had that smile that Del loved on full display and she was just happy that she could bring so much joy to someone who had suffered so much. 

“About the last name, let's just go with McCullough.” Del by this point looked Wayne square in his eyes and placed her other hand on top of his free hand. 

“Why? It seems only fair that we have both last names for the kids. Out of respect.” Wayne was confused. He knew that they could do that sure, but it would not be right, in his eyes since they were not married. 

“About that, Del stopped and looked at Wayne again, with a face full of love and hope, would you mind marrying me or whatever?"

Del’s question caught Wayne completely off guard. He was going to ask her to marry him sure after the issue with her father had been resolved and the babies were born. But nowhere was Del, being Del and throwing a wicked curveball on how Wayne wanted to take their relationship to the next level. 

“You would have me?” Wayne asked the question not because he was unsure of Del’s love for him but of all of the things that were going on with him facing jail time, and the very possibility that she would have to birth the babies alone. 

“Yes, Wayne, I would have you. Regardless of all the shit that is going on in our lives right now. I want to marry you because I love you no bullshit.” Del's words were sincere and Wayne knew it.

“Yes. Del, I want to marry you too. With all that I am, all that I will be, I want you to have it.” Wayne’s response was typically straight and to the point, completely captivating. 

“Then kiss me, dummy,” Del said with the come hither eyes that made Wayne move with a quickness to her side of the table and plant the most passionate kiss he could on her lips damn the people around that were staring this was a happy moment and to hell with what they thought. 

Wayne and Del drove back home soon after and Del could hardly contain her joy at telling Tommy not only of the babies but of her asking Wayne to marry her. Tommy had his reservations and cautioned them, but he was overjoyed as well and damned if he did not shed a tear or two. The Casa de Cole was becoming a home. So much happiness in a day that started with so much unease ending with pure joy. Wayne thanked the universe for a day like this and hoped deep within himself that it would be like this for as long as possible. 

The meeting

It had been roughly two weeks since Bobby Luccetti had phoned his old friend Anthony “Big Fuck” Rossi to see about getting some payback on that cocksucker Wayne McCullough. The sonofabitch who took his nose stole his daughter and now had her carrying his children. Bobby and the twins, Teddy and Carl, stayed in the hospital for a few days after their fight with Wayne. The Luccetti men had not only wounded bodies but their pride had been destroyed, and now there was only bitterness and the need for revenge to regain their lost honor and pride as men. Once they were released from the hospital, Big Fuck made it a point to stop by and check on his friend and sons just to be sure that they were healing and help where he could. 

Bobby had started to drink even more than usual and was beset by nightmares of Wayne, their fight playing out again and again in his mind. Bobby’s screams startled the boys and they did their best to calm their father even with their own injuries but it was for naught. The elder Luccetti was dead set on revenge. He wanted to hurt Wayne as much as possible, break his mind, body, and soul. 

The morning started out like many of the others and Bobby and the boys were sitting around the living room just watching tv and drinking a few cold beers. A knock at the door made each of them jump, startled at the sudden noise. Teddy was the first to his feet, his arm still in a sling from where the broken beer bottle had been jabbed into his shoulder. The doctor said that there would be some nerve damage to contend with once the arm was healed but all things considered he was the lucky one compared to Carl. The shattered knee would take years to heal even under the best of treatments and the broken ribs were tender as all hell and made breathing like sucking in napalm. All things considered, either young man was lucky to be alive given the beating they took from Wayne. 

Teddy cautiously opened the door, and Big Fuck made his presence known to the household with a loud, “I'm here you motherfuckers! Got some beers, and some Cape Cod Cooley especially for you there Bobby.”

Anthony took a quick look around the living room and noticed that the Luccetti men were living in squalor, empty beer cans, liquor bottles, and endless pizza boxes littered the living room, and Anthony estimated that the rest of the house would be no different. But the reason for his visit snapped Anthony out of his concerned state, and he sat down on the couch next to Bobby to speak to his old friend.

“Hey, Bobby wanted to get some new information to ya soon as I could. It's about Del.” Bobby Luccetti gritted his teeth a little at the mention of his daughter’s name in his presence given that she chose Wayne over her family and was now having his child. For him, there was no greater betrayal. 

“It's really a couple of things there, Bobby, so hope you're ready. First, Del is pregnant with twins, man. You're going to be a grandfather times two, you old bastard. And well, the last thing, she wants to marry Wayne.” Anthony tried his best to deliver this latest news as gently as he could given his old friend's fiery temper and brutal retaliatory nature. 

“What the fuck! Are you serious! Twins! Oh no, not my Del! And now she wants to marry the asshole that did this to my boys, to me! What the fuck is she thinking?! I will not, I cannot let that happen! The babies are innocent, and on Donna’s grave I will not do anything to them, but I will not let Del marry that barbaric psycho! I swear to God he would have to kill me with his bare fucking hands! Bobby Luccetti knew anger most of his life, but this was the first time that he felt hatred, a hatred so strong that he would be willing to destroy any happiness his daughter would build with Wayne McCullough, on his life that boy needed to pay for his actions and pay he would with his very blood. 

Big Fuck took a moment to let his friend vent and continued to speak, “Bobby, I got some guys from the old neighborhood to gameplan a beatdown on the McCullough boy, we have a timetable set in place, and we promise that no harm will come to Del. Just wanted you to know that we got your back and we will make Wayne hurt and hurt bad.” 

“Thanks, Big Fuck, really thank you. You just promise me that my baby girl will be safe from harm and that you make that cocksucker suffer. 

“I promise, Bobby. We are planning it to go down in a few days.”

With the message delivered, Anthony excused himself from his friend and his boys leaving the alcohol for them to consume as they saw fit. 

Bobby stayed in his recliner for a good while after Big Fuck had departed, and mulled over the decision to carry out his revenge on Wayne McCullough. He reasoned that the boy was to blame and he was simply carrying out the code that he held so dear. Blood to right a wrong, plain and simple. 

“I broke you once you little cocksucker. I will break you again. My daughter and my grandkids will never be yours. On my life. you will know pain motherfucker.”

Overwatch

The day had started like most, and Sgt. Geller was inside his office settled into his desk typing away an investigative report for one of the many active cases he had going on. Officer Jay was with him every step of the way offering his own particular insight and offbeat humor to lighten the overwhelming caseload. Sgt. Geller was glad for that most of the time, but he would be the first to admit that Jay took a lot of patience. 

Somewhere between reports, Officer Jay reported to Sgt. Geller’s office with a file in his hand. The look on his face was serious, and not the usually optimistic Cop-O-Soup flare. Sgt. Geller was intrigued and allowed Officer Jay to enter the office. 

“What you got there, Jay?” said Sgt. Geller without taking his eyes off his computer screen. 

“Wanted to let you know that we caught wind of Bobby Luccetti and an old friend of his plotting revenge on Wayne McCullough. The information comes from inside Bobby Luccetti’s inner circle. The informant does not want to be revealed but has given us quite a bit of information on what Bobby Luccetti and one, Anthony “Big Fuck” Rossi have planned for Wayne. Sarge they are going to attack him at home, they are planning to beat him to a bloody mess, cripple him.”

Sgt Geller looked up from behind his computer screen, his face full of worry. He knew that Wayne had kicked a hornet’s nest by going after Bobby Luccetti and his boys when they hurt that sweet little Delilah. The fact that she was hurt while pregnant by her own father only added to the fuckery of the situation.

“What else did the source say? We need to know a possible timeframe. We need to get the department in on this. Delilah Luccetti’s safety is first and foremost the objective. We will keep her safe and try to help Wayne in any way we can. Jay, I will talk to the Captain about this, and I need you to run down this informant, we need more to go on.”

“Sure thing, Sarge, I’m on it.” With that Officer, Jay exited the office and headed out the door to his police cruiser. 

“Christ on crutches, Wayne. You are going to be the death of me. I was too late to keep you out of harm’s way in Florida, but that is a mistake I will not make again. Now there is someone else to protect and I promise we will do what we can.” Sgt. Geller spoke those words out loud hoping against hope that he and his fellow officers would be able to stop a disaster from happening. 

Reckoning

Anthony “Big Fuck” Rossi called his posse on the phone and set the meet for that evening. He knew the objective of the meeting would be to discuss the plans they had to finally go to Tommy Cole’s house and beat the ever living shit out of Wayne. 

The six hooligans that Big Fuck had selected for the job showed up on time. They met at the parking lot of a condemned skating rink just on the other side of Torrey Street. The street lamps were just coming on due to the onset of dusk. He was thankful that punctuality was not lost on the younger generation at least when it came to getting together to deliver a beating. 

Anthony spoke to the group,

“Okay, here is the plan. We are going to Tommy Cole’s house tonight. It is just a short drive from here and we are going after Wayne McCullough.” He gave a brief description of Wayne, and he hoped that the posse had enough sense to conclude that they would be going after the younger man of the house. 

“Listen, all of you, Bobby’s daughter Del is pregnant like I said before she is not to be harmed. If she gets hurt I swear I will break you with my bare hands. Now come on, let’s get this over and done with.”

Pulling a cellphone from his pants pocket Anthony selected Bobby’s number from the contacts page and let the phone ring a few times. When Bobby’s voice came on the line, Anthony informed Bobby that the party was going down that night and that he would have video proof of Wayne being beaten to a bloody pulp. 

“Good” Bobby’s voice was emotionless, almost inhuman. 

The crew got into their respective cars and headed to the Casa de Cole with only mayhem on their mind. 

Seizing Up

In the days that had passed since the appointment with the OB where Del and Wayne found out that they would be having fraternal twins, Donna and Conor, Wayne was able to continue taking half shifts at the shop to at least have some income coming in until he was able to come back full time. Which was good considering that Del was in the nesting stage now and was buying all the newborn boy and girl things she could find, on sale of course, but still it was quite a lot. 

Wayne made it home from the shop as usual and he noticed that Tommy was busy making dinner for all of them. Tommy was trying to make some sort of Asian inspired dish, and to his credit, it did smell incredible. Wayne made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and proceeded to the master bedroom. Opening the door to the room, the sight before him made him smile.

Del was sitting on the floor of her and Wayne’s bedroom, she was dressed in a pregnancy nightgown, her hair in a bun, and her legs spread open and her toes curling as she shifted through many of the bags of baby items she bought that day. Del was thankful that her mother Donna had taught her how to make money stretch and she was able to buy quite a bit of stuff with the little rainy day money they had left and Wayne’s wages. She had a theme for each baby, pink, roses, flowers, and the like for Donna and trains, cars, and construction equipment for Conor. She hoped that her choices reflected the spirit of their namesakes. Del and Wayne had made many trips to various stores to buy car seats, a twin stroller, a playpen, and few other things in the last couple of days. It was exhausting for Del but she was just proud enough to power through so long as she knew that Wayne would pamper her and give her a foot rub when they got home. Wayne was good at making sure that Del was taken care of and comfortable even on days when she was in full momma bear mode because the twins were kicking like crazy or the pregnancy hormones got the better of her. It was his joy, something that he hoped soon would be made for as long as they both should live. 

“Hey, you what are you doing?” Wayne got on the floor and crawled over on all fours taking off his shoes and kissed Del's lips holding for a moment that made the baby’s kick about, and Del groaned just a bit. Wayne tickled Del’s right foot with his fingertips that made her tilt over in laughter and Wayne followed suit. He was spooning with Del on the floor, her feet rubbing the back of his calves. Wayne held Del and placed a hand on the baby belly, and as if on cue the little ones started to dance inside. 

“Okay, Donna and Conor, yes, Daddy's home, yay! What are you looking at, mister? You did this to me, remember?” Del said that in such a sultry voice as she went in for a follow-up kiss tilting her head to find his lips and kissing them tenderly. 

They laid on the floor for a few minutes, Wayne taking in the smell of Del’s hair and the feel of her body against his. Del let her fingers run up and down Wayne’s forearms that were more muscular now since he started working at the car shop. Del would be lying if she was not turned on by the muscles Wayne had started to put on since his release from Juvie. He was becoming a man, her man and she was grateful for that. 

“I love you, Wayne,” said Del with a voice that was sweet and tender. 

“I know, and I love you too, more than you know. I would be lost without you.” Wayne’s response was just like him, the hopeless romantic that lived deep within the hardened barbarian would be allowed to slip through once in a while. 

They let the minutes pass and it was Del who needed to get up from the floor as the babies were pressing on her bladder and she needed to piss wicked as she liked to say. Wayne got to his feet and outstretched his hands to let Del grab hold and on a three-count Del lifted herself using her legs and Wayne’s support from the floor. 

Just as Del was getting her balance the sound of a window breaking could be heard throughout the house. Wayne stepped in front of Del and took one of her hands as he led her to the bedroom bathroom. Wayne was quick to get Del into the bathroom. 

“Stay here, lock this door, and don’t come out. I will lock the bedroom door on my way out, okay, please my love.” Wayne’s face was anxious and battle-ready all at the same time, but making sure Del was safe and secured was priority number one. Del noticed that Wayne using a pet name in a time like this probably meant something pretty serious so she did not protest too much for having to be kept in a locked bathroom. 

“Okay, I will. I love you.” Del kissed Wayne and ran one of her hands down the side of his face which Wayne kissed right before it broke contact with his chin. 

Wayne made his way to the bedroom door collecting his work boots and putting them on as he opened the door slowly scanning the hallway as he moved down the hall. Tommy was still in the kitchen when the rock came crashing through the living room window and was the first to collect it. Tommy noticed something attached to the rock., a single message, written crudely COME ALONE, WAYNE. PS WE ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE.” 

Wayne opened the front door and in the street were six men each of them looked tough and tumbled. Wayne could feel that they were not there to speak but rather out for blood. Wayne walked up to the group and unflinching stared them down, making the bones on his right-hand crack. 

“Wayne McCullough, Big Fuck saying his name in such a booming baritone voice made a cold sweat start to run down the side of Wayne’s temple. Just wanted to let you know that Bobby Luccetti sends his regards.”

Del was getting worried in the bathroom, the babies were moving again and Del could feel something was wrong very wrong and her children were hardly ever wrong. 

“Fuck this, I am going to see what the ruckus is all about.” Del proceeded to leave the bathroom and started to get herself dressed the best she could, getting into one of her usual hoodies and comfy bottoms. She had gotten pretty good at getting her socks and shoes on even with the ever-expanding belly, and she was glad for that. Del grabbed the spare bat Wayne insisted on keeping in their room for protection and proceeded down the hall. 


	9. Chapter 9

Calvary 

“Sarge!! Sarge, we got a situation!! Officer Jay was knocking on the office door of Sgt. Geller, his face was flushed and anxious. 

“What is it, Jay?” Sgt Geller was not annoyed this time but rather concerned as to the type of news that would have Jay so flustered. 

Officer Jay took a breath “We got wind from the informant that Anthony Rossi and his goons are going to go after Wayne tonight at Tommy Cole’s residence. Sarge, it will be six against one. I know Wayne can take care of himself, but I do not like those odds”

“No your right, Jay. Also we have to see about the safety of Delilah and Mr. Cole. Knowing Wayne he would want those goons to focus on him and leave them be, but I do not want to take any chances. Alright, Jay gather as many officers as you can, and meet me in the parking lot. I am driving this time.”

Officer Jay nodded and proceeded to head to the bullpen to gather as many of his fellow officers to assist giving them Tommy Cole’s address as the rally point. Jay knew that when the Sarge wanted to drive it was going to be something serious and the look in his eyes was one of fierce determination and desire to protect. 

Sgt Geller ran out to the waiting police cruiser and checked all the available gear and turned the engine. “Hold on Wayne. The cavalry is coming, son. Just hold on.”

Melee

“Hey, you bunch of assholes, who threw the rock through my window?” It was Tommy’s voice and he presented himself right next to Wayne with a crowbar in his hand. 

Wayne turned to Tommy, “They are here for me. Go back inside the house, and take care of Del. I got this. I don’t want Del to see what is about to happen.” 

Tommy looked at the young man’s face, and flashes of the all the years he knew the young man played in his mind. The many conversations they had about life and being who you choose to be. He felt like a hypocrite, Wayne had been doing his best to not get caught up in the current of a life like his old man Wayne Sr. He was trying to be better not just for himself but for Del and their kids. The fight with Del’s father and brothers was the catalyst for the present situation, and Wayne would have to face the consequences of his actions and pay with blood and bone. Wayne would be seriously hurt or killed if left alone to face the group of men before them, and Tommy’s thoughts shift to Del and the babies not having Wayne in their lives. Del is strong for her age, but the little ones deserve to know their father, this young man that stands outnumbered to protect those precious to him. 

“No, Wayne, I am not leaving you out here alone. It’s time I stood with you. You and Del and those babies are the best thing that has ever happened to an old man like me. I need to pull my own weight, I am your guardian after all.”

“Thanks,” was all Wayne could muster to say, but Tommy knew that there was more behind it but that would have to be for another time. 

The lead hooligan, a young man about in his mid twenties, stepped forward. 

“Okay Wayne, here is how it is going to go down. We are not here to talk. We are here for blood. Seems you fucked up kid, and we are here to make sure you learn your lesson. Nothing personal, just business.”

Wayne took a step forward and surveyed the group of men before him and Tommy. There were six of them. Five had some sort of weapon, a bat, hand wrapped in chain, and so on. The sixth of them had only a smart phone in his hand, and from what Wayne could tell, his job was to record the ass whupping. Wayne knew his injuries from his fight with the Luccetti boys were still healing and he steeled himself knowing that he would bleed and bones would be broken. He just hoped that he would be able to make those assholes feel his wrath to keep them away from Del and his children.

Just then Wayne hears the voice of the barbarian, “Boy, I am here with you as well! My sword is yours, make my strength your own, and protect your beloved! Standfast, let loose your rage. They come to threaten her and your children, to take you away from them! We must not let that happen!

Wayne acknowledges the words of the barbarian, and looks right into the eyes of the lead goon. Wayne feels his pockets and finds his father’s hammer. His mighty sword that had seen him through many fights would be needed once again to level the field of battle. 

“You said you're here for blood, right? Come get some then!

The lead goon rushes at Wayne and launches well executed jab at Wayne’s face but thankfully Wayne’s reflexes let his dodge the punch pretty easily, which let Wayne deliver a counter punch of his own that landed square on the goon’s nose disorienting him enough for Wayne to follow up with a hammer hit to his jaw dislocating it and sending him to the ground. Wayne knew this was not going to be a fair fight and delivered a hard downward kick to his head as he writhed in pain, the impact of the kick knocked the man clean out. He spewed blood as he gasped for breath. 

Tommy to his credit was holding his own taking on two of the other goons holding them off with the crowbar, swinging it like a baseball bat if either one of his opponents attempted to get too close. However, one of the men got brazen and caught the crowbar with his chain and pulled it away from Tommy leaving him with his fists. Tommy Cole had not been in a fight since grade school but he was damned if these fools were going to come to his house and threaten his family. He squared himself up taking a boxing stance and called out his opponents.

“Come on then! What scared to fight an old man?!”, Tommy’s defiant roar was heard by Wayne, who was glad that this time he had a brother in arms. 

One of the goons launched himself in the air and delivered a Superman punch to Tommy’s face which made him stagger. But Tommy was quick to recover and was able to grab the guy by his shirt and delivered a vicious body blow that made the man collapse to his knees gasping for breath. Wayne seized the opportunity and delivered a hard kick to the man’s face which made his head snap back and he spewed blood from his mouth. Wayne then stood over the man and started to pummel him with both of his fists, a vicious ground and pound that ended with Wayne headbutting the man for good measure. Tommy got hit pretty good by the other guy he was fighting, his eye started to swell, and he was holding the right side of his ribs. 

Wayne decided to step in and took some of the punishment. The guy was no push over for sure. He landed some hard punches to Wayne’s face and body. Wayne was sure some of his ribs were broken. The good thing was Wayne could take the punishment and just let the guy tire and with a quick move of his own tackled him to the ground and started to slam his head on the concrete as hard as he could. Tommy had to stop Wayne when he noticed that Wayne’s bloodlust was getting the better of him. 

The last two of Anthony’s goons were bigger men one dressed in a tracksuit and the other in a shirt and jeans. Wayne guessed that their fists were sufficient. Tommy gulped but stood right beside Wayne as the tandem giants walked toward them, their faces hardened and eyes devoid of emotion. 

Wayne went first and launched a few body punches at “Tracksuit” but he laughed the punches off and sent a strong right cross to Wayne’s face making blood fly from his mouth and staggering him pretty good. Wayne did his best to defend himself against the punches of the bigger man but each punch he delivered broke through and Wayne felt his forearms breaking under the impact of the blows. Wayne fell to one knee as Tracksuit took a breath from his assault. Tommy tried to launch a counter punch against the resting behemoth but his punch was caught mid swing and a strong backhand sent him falling to the ground hard. 

The goon with the smartphone was still in the background filming the beat down. He was careful not to be noticed by Wayne and Tommy so that he would not get caught up in the violence. He was there to observe and record not to fight and he would be damned if he was going to get his hands dirty. 

All of a sudden, a figure came into focus from the corner of his eye. It was a little girl dressed in a hoodie and pajama bottoms, wielding a baseball bat. It was Del and she was pissed off. She swung the bat at the man’s head with everything she had. The goon with the smartphone was barely able to dodge the swing and he was sure if she connected that it would have been lights out for him. 

“Hey asshole, hope you got medicare you sonofabitch!” Del swung the bat a few more times at the man and she managed to hit the man in his hard pretty hard causing him to drop the smartphone. 

“Ow you stupid, bitch!!” The man roared as he snatched the bat from Del’s hands and instinctively backhanded her hard across the face and shoved her to the ground. Del screamed as she fell to the ground, cradling the baby belly as she fell hoping she would take as much of the impact and not the little ones. The man was about to follow up with another strike but he stopped when he realized that she was Del Luccetti. Del took advantage of the man’s hesitation and kicked him hard as she could in his balls, sending the man to the ground in considerable pain. 

Tommy had heard Del’s scream and ran to her side. He made it to her side as he noticed that Del had blood on her hands. 

“Del, what’s wrong where is this blood coming from?”

“From me, I think something is really wrong, Tommy, help me.” Del passed out soon after. 

Tommy held on to Del and cradled her in his arms. Pleading for the universe to send help. Del and the babies were in danger, and they needed help. 

Sirens were racing toward the house off in the distance, Sgt Geller and Officer Jay were in the lead cruisers and arrived at the scene with a screeching of the tires, with four other cruisers in tow. Sgt. Geller exited the cruiser and pointed his weapon at Wayne, Tracksuit, and the other behemoth. All of them stopped their fight and knelt down on the ground with their hands behind their heads. Officer Jay noticed Tommy and rushed over to him when he noticed Del was in Tommy’s arms seemingly passed out, and one of the hooligans on the floor writhing in considerable pain. Officer Jay proceeded to handcuff the suspect and secure the suspect, when Tommy delivered the terrible news. 

“Officer, It’s Del she is hurt pretty bad. She is bleeding and she passed out. She is breathing but she needs to get to the hospital now!”

Officer Jay heard Tommy’s words and wasted no time passing off his suspect to one of the other officers, and with Tommy’s help very carefully picked Del up and placed her in a cruiser. It was against protocol but given the seriousness of the situation, Officer Jay would face the reprimand. 

“Sarge!! Sarge, Del is hurt and she is bleeding pretty good. She is breathing but I need to get her to the hospital now!! Officer Jay’s shouts of Del being hurt were heard by Wayne, and he started to run toward Officer Jay. It took four officers to restrain him to the ground. Even restrained and hurt, Wayne clawed his way on the asphalt with every ounce of strength he had to get to Del. He needed to see her, and damned if he was going to let the cops stand in his way. 

Sgt. Geller spoke up, “Let him up all of you! He is the victim here and that young lady is his pregnant girlfriend.” The officers restraining Wayne loosened their collective hold and helped Wayne to feet. 

“Go with her, I will handle things here, now go.”

Wayne rushed to the cruiser, and got into the backseat with Del holding her head in his lap. He could see the blood coming from her and cradled her in his arms. 

“Del please stay with me. Please!! Wayne could feel his heart breaking, he let tears run down the side of his cheeks, they landed on Del’s face and he caressed them with all the hope he could. 

Officer Jay put the cruiser in drive and just hoped that he could make it to the hospital in time. The fate of Wayne’s whole world rested on his shoulders and he was going to be damned to fail the promise he made to Del. 

Be Mine

Officer Jay drove as fast as he could and by some miracle they arrived at Good Samaritan Medical Center in record time. He drove right to the Emergency Room entrance and rushed inside to find a doctor and nurses to help to get Del stable. 

A doctor and three nurses rushed outside to the ER ramp with a gurney and asked Wayne to move out of the way while they transferred Del from the back seat of the cruiser to the gurney. The doctor noticed the blood coming from Del’s crotch and signaled that Del was probably critical and needed to go up to labor and delivery once they were able to stabilize her. 

The team worked fast, they got Del out of her clothes and the doctor examined the source of the blood. It was determined that the babies were in distress and given the fact that Del was so small there was concern she could bleed out. Once they were able to stabilize Del enough that she could be transferred to Labor and Delivery, the doctor that took care of Del as she came to the ER found Wayne who was sitting in the waiting area with his face in his hands. 

“We were able to stop the bleeding, and she is stable and we are getting ready to send her upstairs. She lost consciousness because of the blood loss, but she is awake now and her vitals are strong. The OB may want to prep her to deliver the babies today just as a precaution in case there are any further internal injuries. The good thing is she is about 30 weeks pregnant and the babies look strong even though Ms. Luccetti is so small. 

Wayne was glad to hear the news. The fact that Del was okay and that maybe he would get to hold his children on the same day was truly amazing. He had fought for his life just over two hours ago and was faced with his love bleeding out with her and the babies lives in danger. Now it looked like things were going to be okay. 

“You want to go see her?” The doctor asked already knowing the answer. 

“Yes.” Wayne’s face was bruised and cut and his body hurt like hell and he probably should have sought medical attention himself, but he needed to see Del like he needed air to breathe. 

The doctor led Wayne to one of the examination rooms, and there was Del, her eyes swollen from crying and her hands trembling as they caressed her baby belly. Wayne rushed to her side and pressed her head into his chest as Del let out deep sobs covering her face with his shirt. Wayne just placed his face in Del’s hair and breathed in her scent, and held her tightly to him, afraid to let her go. 

“Hello, my love. You had me scared, you know that?” Wayne pulled away from Del to look into her eyes. “You hurt that guy pretty good and I’m proud of you, but what were you thinking?” The tears in Wayne’s eyes fell down his cheeks as he remembered seeing Del on the ground hurt and bleeding. 

“I was not going to let them just hurt you, Dummy. So many times you would put yourself in front of me to keep me safe from any danger, and this time I wanted to make sure that I stood with you. You are my Wayne after all, and Daddy to our babies.”

Wayne could not respond to such beautiful words. He was lucky to have Del in his life, and in that moment he wanted to make sure she knew it too. Wayne picked around in the pocket of his work pants and he found it, a small box that was thankfully still fully intact. 

Del felt Wayne start to break away from their embrace and she was worried that she had said something wrong. “Wayne, what’s wrong?” 

Wayne did not respond and he produced the small box from his pants pocket and held in front of Del. Wayne handed the box to Del who opened it to see a beautiful 14 karat gold, 1-½ ct round cut diamond ring inside. “Deliliah Luccetti, would you do me the honor of being my wife, and not sometime in the future, I want to make you my wife today. Before our babies are born I want us to be married. You're the love of my life and the mother of my children, and I need to have you as my wife.”

Del started to cry tears of joy, she was so happy, and through her sobs, she said “Yes, Wayne, a thousand times yes!” Wayne took out the ring from its box and placed it on Del’s left ring finger. They proceeded to kiss each other tenderly. The babies started to kick and move, almost as if they were cheering for their parents' happiness. It had been a long road but now here they were safe in each other's arms. Wayne placed his hand on the baby belly and spoke to the babies inside, 

“Hey you two, guess you heard what Daddy asked Mommy just now. Hold on for a little while longer, we can’t wait to meet you.”

The hospital was able to locate a Justice of Peace, while Tommy made it to the hospital and would serve as a witness, and while by some act of the universe, Gail, Wayne Sr. home health care nurse, who happened to be in the hospital; would be the second witness. The ceremony would have to happen in Del’s room due to her fragile state. 

“Wayne McCullough Jr. do you take Deliliah Luccetti to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes, I do.” Wayne could not take his eyes off of Del and he knew that somewhere down the line he would make it up to her and have a proper wedding for right now this just felt right. 

“Now, Delilah Luccetti, do you take Wayne McCullough Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yes, with all of my heart.” Del’s romantic side slipped through the cracks and she felt a little silly, but she was so very much in love with Wayne, and now she would be proud to be his wife and carry his name, and give birth to his children. 

The Justice of the Peace produced the necessary marriage documents for the pair to sign and once it was done took possession of them. “Wayne and Delilah, by the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fellow witnesses, I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. McCullough, congratulations!”

Out of respect, Del’s OB remained outside the room until the ceremony was done, and once she heard the congratulations being said she knocked on the door. 

“Come in, Wayne said as he heard the knock at the door.

“Congratulations to you two!! Del’s OB, Dr. Bump, as Wayne could finally remember her name, was as cheerful as usual. “Okay, Delilah, sweetie, are we ready to bring those babies out into the world?”

“Yes, I am”. Del was hopeful and ready to meet the babies inside her. 

“Okay, hon, since we need to be very careful we are going to deliver the babies via c section. We will do this and hopefully limit the amount of scar tissue. And not to worry, we hope that if you want to get pregnant again you could have a vaginal delivery.”

It was a lot to take in for both of them but Wayne was led to a room to dress in surgical scrubs while Del was wheeled into a waiting surgical suite and prepped.

Wayne was freaking out his mind going a thousand miles an hour. He knew that because of what happened the babies would need to be born today to prevent any unforseen complications but still it was a fucking lot. 

Del was trying to be strong as the surgical staff placed her on the table, and covered her top half with a partition, leaving only her shoulder up to visible. Wayne was seated right next to Del on her right side dressed in full surgical gear, and Del could tell he was going out of his fucking mind. 

Del reached up with one of her hands, and touched Wayne’s face. “We got this babe, you trust me right?” 

Wayne was trembling with nerves, come to think of it Del had never seen him like that before. It was as new to her as it probably was to him, but she understood it was not everyday your wife would be cut if half. 

“I know, you're the strongest person I know. Stronger than me by a fucking mile.” Wayne chuckled as he said those words his breath was shaky but he tried to be as calm as he could. 

The medications were switched on and Del started to feel groggy as Dr. Bump and the other members of the surgical staff closed in on Del’s belly. 

Dr. Bump carefully mapped her incision points and made the first incision slicing through Del’s skin, fat, and muscle tissues. Her well trained and experienced hands knew where to stop and she proceeded to locate the two sacs housing the twins. She very carefully makes a small incision on the first sac and within a few moments a baby’s cries are heard. 

“Okay, we have a beautiful healthy baby girl!!”

Del and Wayne looked at each, and Wayne placed his forehead on Del’s as they were both overcome with emotion. 

A few moments later, 

“And he is the little man. He had got a set of lungs on him.” 

Wayne thought to himself, “He is going to be just like his mother. Haha, the mouth.”

Wayne looks over at the babies who are being dried off and measured by the nursing staff. The babies had arrived, Del had done it; they were healthy and strong. McCulloughs through and through. 

“You did it Del. You really did it,” Wayne was choked up as he spoke the cries of his children filling the room. 

“No we did it, Dummy. I love them so much, and you because you gave me them and trusted me to carry them.” I love you, Way….

Just then alarms were going off like crazy in the surgical suite and Wayne was frantic. 

“Del!!! DEL!!!, Wayne cried out as he saw Del’s eyes slowly shut. 

“Looks like we have some internal bleeding here. We need to get the babies up to the nursery. Mr. McCullough you are going to have to leave honey. We need to tend to Del.”

“No, I am not leaving her!” Wayne roared as he held on to Del’s hand for dear life. 

“Wayne, listen to me. You did your job. Now let me do mine. I want to save Del as much as you. I can tell that she means the world to you, but I can't help her if you don't leave now.”

Wayne contemplated Dr. Bumps words, and she was right. Del needed a doctor’s care not his. The best thing for her survival would be for him to take a step back. 

“Please save her. Please I…Wayne could not finish he had not the strength. 

“I give you my word, I will do all I can and then some.” Dr. Bump knew she had a lot of work ahead of her but this couple had been in her thoughts a great deal since the first day Del came to her office. Such a feisty young woman who reminded her a lot of herself. Smart and sassy. Delilah had shared a lot with Dr. Bump about her home life and Wayne the boy who stole her heart. Del said that he was always quick to fight and protect, but that he was vulnerable too, a kind and caring soul. Dr. Bump could see that now and she would be damned if she was going to fail them. 

Shadows

Wayne was escorted out of the surgical suite and sent back to the family waiting area where Tommy and Gail had been waiting to hear the news. 

Wayne let them know that the babies were born and they are doing just fine and headed up the nursery for some follow up care. 

“And how is Del, kid?” Tommy sounded concerned and given Wayne’s face as he asked the question he was right to be. 

“Del passed out after Conor was delivered, and the doctor found that she was bleeding internally. They asked me to leave after that.” Wayne’s knees were shaking and he felt a rage build up from his very core. 

“This is all her fucking Dad’s fault! I should have killed him when I had the chance and none of this would have happened. But he hurt Del first, she is innocent! Why does it have to be her and not me, Tommy? I have always been ready to fight and die! Why has Del been in harm’s way?” It should be me on that table clinging to life not her. IT SHOULD BE ME!!!!

Wayne collapsed to the floor striking the ground hard with his fists, tears and sobs filled the waiting area. 

Tommy knelt down beside Wayne and tried to offer comfort the best he could. 

“Say, Wayne why don’t you take a walk? Gail and I can wait here. We hear anything we will come and find you.”

“No, I need to be here. I need to be here.”

“Wayne, Gail spoke softly and wanted to make sure her words reached Wayne even in his frantic state, listen let us be here for a bit and you go clear your head. Remember how you and I used to take turns when your dad was in hospital? Let’s give that a go.”

Wayne remembered of course he did, Gail was there for pretty much all of Wayne Sr’s cancer treatment. She had seen the good, the bad, and the ugly. She looked after Wayne like he was one of her own. And to Wayne she was like the mother he never had.

“Listen, I know it’s not your thing but there is a chapel on this floor, just down the hallway there. I am guessing you could use some quiet time.” Gail showed Wayne the signs and how to navigate and set him on his way. 

Wayne walked outside the waiting area and proceeded down the hall to the chapel. It was small with only a few pews and not much else there were no crosses or really any religious items as it was nondenominational but it was still holy ground nonetheless. He sat in one of the pews and let his head fall into his hands. He felt so defeated, and beaten a failure as a husband and father. 

“Why did you let her fight, boy! She was injured due to your carelessness! The barbarians' words stuck Wayne to his core made him feel shame and regret. 

“I told her to stay in the bathroom where it was safe. I did not know she was going to go out there to fight. I would trade places with her right now if I could if a life needs to be taken the universe can take mine!! She is my heart and those babies are my soul. My life means nothing. I am nothing. How can I be a good husband and father when I don’t know the first thing about it?”

The barbarian began to speak again, becoming more visible to Wayne in his mind’s eye. But something strange was happening as he spoke and the visage of the barbarian slowly altered to that of Wayne Sr. standing before his son with a somber look on his face. 

“Of course you do son. You are a better man than me. You have made me proud time and time again.”


	10. Chapter 10

Regret

Down the street from Tommy Cole’s home, Anthony “Big Fuck” Rossi was at the bar enjoying a beer. He was pleased that he could deliver some justice for his friend Bobby. Shit, after the brutality he and his boys went through it was the least he could have done. But something was off, it had been about 2 hours since he had heard anything from his goons. The fact that none of his guys had called him made him anxious. Anthony mulled with the idea of driving by the house to see what the fuck could be taking the guys so long to beat the shit out of an 18-year-old punk kid. 

“Fuck it, I got to know what the hell is taking so long.” Anthony finished his beer and made his way to his car and started to drive down the road to Tommy Cole’s place. 

He made it down the road to Tommy Cole’s within a few minutes and the sight that he saw was not what he expected. The police had the scene blocked off, and were directing traffic to prevent anyone from coming to close. There were about five or six police cruisers in a tight formation around the scene, an ambulance was tending to a few of his hired goons. He could see that a few of them were beaten to bloody pulps. 

“Goddamn, a kid did that to them? What the fuck?” Anthony was astonished at the level of brutality that a supposed lanky punk kid could unleash.

A small group of Tommy’s neighbors were out and observing the scene. Anthony decided that the best way to learn about what happened would be to get some info from the locals, and pulled over to join the crowd just on the outside of the police perimeter. 

“What happened here?”Anthony asked the question to an elderly couple that was off to his left. “Anybody get hurt. An awful lot of cops and paramedics, huh?”

The elderly woman spoke up, “Yes dear it seems that Wayne, that strange boy, had a tussle with some hooligans. He and Tommy Cole from what I can tell were involved in a fight.”

“You don’t say a kid and an older guy did this? Well good on them.” Anthony was doing his best to hide his seething anger in his voice. 

“But that poor girl.” The old woman said those words with a heavy heart.

“Girl? What do you mean? I thought Wayne and this Tommy guy did this.” Anthony’s interest was now definitely peaked. 

“Yes, but Delilah, such a lovely girl ya know, she came out to help Wayne and got thrown to the ground. Damn animals! She is seven months pregnant!”

Anthony’s shock at the old woman’s words made it feel like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. 

“Last we heard she was taken by the first police officers that arrived, and they drove her to the hospital, Good Samaritan, I think.

“I just hope that she is okay”, Anthony choked out the words, but he meant them. 

“Us too dear, Del and the little one’s should not have been involved. It was probably all that Wayne’s fault. Trouble only seems to follow that boy.”

“Yes Ma’am, if you will excuse me.” Anthony walked back to his car, got in, and started to dial a number on his smartphone. 

The line on the other end rang a few times. “Come on Bobby,” Anthony muttered under his breath. The other end picks up after the fourth ring.

“Hello, who is it? Bobby slurred his words. He was drunk, but not that drunk, not yet. 

“Bobby, It’s Big Fuck, we need to talk.”

“Let me guess you beat that fucking cocksucker Wayne like I asked, huh?” Or what.”

“Bobby, I’m sorry. It's Del. She got caught up in the fight and got hurt. The cops rushed her to the hospital. Good Samaritan from what I could gather. But I don’t know, Bobby, I’m sorry. 

Bobby dropped his beer and the glass bottle shattered as it hit the floor. Surely Big Fuck was joking Del should not have been in any danger. Big Fuck promised that he would do all he could to prevent any harm to come to her. Bobby took a moment to calm himself and spoke into the receiver.

“What the fuck happened to my baby girl?” You promised me that she would be safe!! I trusted you, Anthony! Is she okay, what about the babies?” 

Anthony took a breath, “Del is at Good Samaritan, and that’s all I know. 

“What about that asshole, Wayne, did your guys get him?”

“Bobby, Big Fuck spoke cautiously, Wayne had help from Butthole Tommy Cole and the cops arrived and arrested my guys. They were able to get him pretty good, but the cops were focused on getting Del to the hospital.”

“Anthony, I need to see my baby girl!! You owe me goddammit!!" 

“Bobby, we have to be cool about this. I will do what I can."

"Anthony, you better, or I swear on Donna, that I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Anthony had a lot on his mind, the little girl he cared for like one of his own was now in the hospital hurt from the recklessness of his men. Bobby would not be one to remain calm given the situation. He was mad as hell and wanted someone to pay for hurting his daughter. Regret was not an emotion that Anthony was familiar with, and he was glad because it hurt like hell.

Bobby hung up the phone with Big Fuck just as the shock of the news of his baby girl and his grandchildren were in danger. The fact that his need for vengeance caused those innocent babies to be placed in harm’s way was too much even for someone as hard-nosed as Bobby. 

“Donna, what have I done? Our baby girl, our grandchildren. What have I done? It’s that fucking Wayne’s fault! He made me do it you see?! He is the reason for all of this mess! I thought for sure he would die on that fuckin’ back road, but here we are! I don’t care what Anthony said! I have to go see Del and the little ones like it or not they are my blood.”

Bobby gathered his boys and got into the old pick up and headed for Good Samaritan. Come hell or high water, not Wayne or the cops would stop Bobby from seeing his little girl.

Father and Son

The image of Wayne Sr. in Wayne’s mind was the healthier version of his father before the years of cancer treatment took its awful toll. He was taller than Wayne, broad shouldered, with a lanky frame much like Wayne’s own. The difference between father and son was evident in the strength of Wayne Sr. that had been honed by many years of working long hours in the many factories of Brockton, Mass. His father’s face bore many scars from the numerous fights of his life with a weathering to the skin, perhaps from a compilation of stress and a hard living. If not for the difference in height, Wayne might as well have been looking into a mirror. 

Wayne seeing the image of his father before him was bittersweet. A welcomed sight yes, but the circumstances of needing his father made him hate himself for being weak. Wayne’s pain from the loss of his father was deep, but now the thought of losing Del would absolutely destroy him. 

“It’s been a long time, son. Grown up a bit have ya.” Wayne Sr. moved from front of the Chapel and sat down next to his son in one of the pews. Father and son reunited under the most dire of circumstances, but maybe there was a reason. 

“Hey, Dad. Yeah, it's been a while. I got your car back from ma in Florida. Fell in love with a girl named Del. Got arrested and spent some time in Juvie. Now here we are, you're a grandfather ya know.”

“I know, son. Donna and Conor, right? My old man’s name for your boy, and Del’s mother’s for your little girl. That’s great. I always wanted you to have a family, son. I did not expect it to be this early in life, but you are my son after all.” Wayne for the first time in his life could see his father being emotional as he spoke those words. 

“I wish I could have been there to hold them. Give them the blessing of a grandfather. To steal a dance with Del, and tell her to take care of you like I never could. I can tell she is good for you, son. A young woman with a strong heart that loves you entirely. You did good. I’m sorry I left you, kid. I didn’t mean to.” Wayne Sr. had visible tears in his eyes now. 

“Dad, you didn’t leave me. You died. Cancer killed you. Plain and simple.” Wayne’s matter-of-fact attitude was unsettling, but Wayne Sr. knew his son better than most. There was hurt and pain in his words, but he was trying to be strong. A skill that Wayne Sr. instilled in his favorite son perhaps a little too well. 

“Dad, what do I do? I don’t know what to do. I know I am strong, but I don’t know what I would do if I lost Del. We have been through so much together. She has lost so much to be with me, and I can’t lose her. I need her like I need air to breathe. Our kids deserve to know their mother, what she went through for to be with their dad, and what she did to have them. It’s not fair that we get this far, only to have her go.”

“Don’t you give up, Wayne. You're my son, remember that! Del is strong and she will get through this. I know she will. You just have to believe son.”

Wayne became frustrated at his father’s words, “How can I believe you, Dad? You didn’t believe in anything but your own two hands. My wife is in surgery right now fighting for her life and I can’t do shit about it! So fuckin’ spare me!”

“I’m not talkin’ about belief in God, son! I’m talkin’ about believin’ in Del. Say whatever you want to me, but I have seen her through your eyes. Just believe for once in your life in someone other than yourself. Remember, she chose you. I know with everything that I am as your father, she is fighting for you and those babies. She has a whole life to live, Wayne. Don’t count her out yet, you understand, the love you two share is special. She will be alright.” 

The elder McCullough’s words resonated deep. Here was a man, more of a brute really, giving his son the advice of his life when he needed it most. Wayne Sr. was gone, but not forgotten, and for that Wayne was thankful. 

“Thanks, Dad. I hope to make you proud.” Wayne’s face became sullen as he noticed his father’s image begin to fade. 

“Everyday. You make me proud everyday. Now wake up, and go see your girl. She needs you. Take care of your family. Love them and protect them. I’ll see you later, son.”

“Bye, Dad.” Wayne’s good-bye to his father was filled with the longing of a son for a father taken too soon by the ravages of illness, but whose love lived within him. The best gift a father could give to his son. 

“Wayne, Wayne! Wake up, son. Hey, Wayne!”, it was Tommy’s voice that shocked Wayne out of his sleep. 

“Tommy, hey, what is it? Is Del, okay?” Wayne asked.

“She is out of surgery. The doctor was able to locate the source of the internal bleeding, and they were able to save her. But ….” Tommy hesitated.

“What Tommy, tell me, please!” Wayne, completely terrified, looked Tommy right in the face, steeling himself for bad news. 

“Del slipped into a coma due to the trauma of the injury and the surgery, from what Dr. Bump could explain. She is breathing on her own, and they have her in a room on the fourth floor, 422. I will take you to her. Gail and I can watch over the kids for a bit.” Tommy felt helpless, all he could do was promise to watch over Wayne and Del’s newly born children. 

Wayne stood up from the pew, and noticed as he looked down that his father’s hammer was there next to him in the place where his father had been. It was strange to be sure, but Wayne knew better than to question. He was thankful that by some act of the universe the bond of father and son was not lost. He walked to the front door of the chapel and gave the scene one more look before walking out the door with Tommy right behind him, off to go see Del, and hold her hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Welcome to the world”

Donna and Conor had been brought to the nursery not long after they had been delivered. The nurses who tended to them were commenting on just how healthy they looked even though they were born premature and under duress. It was a miracle for sure. Donna was wrapped in a pink blanket with flowers all over, and Conor a blue one with clouds. 

Gail was the first to arrive at the nursery to see the babies as they were wheeled in on their hospital cribs. She could not believe that the little punk kid she would bake pies for and tend to his many cuts and bruises was a father now. Wayne and Del were still so young, and the hardships of raising a family would now have to be theirs to bear. However, Gail could not ignore the fact that both of those beautiful babies were made in love. They were going to be a handful, without a doubt, but Gail knew that Wayne and Del would be able to handle it. 

Tommy arrived sometime later, his expression somber. “Just dropped Wayne off at Del’s room. I wanted to give him some time alone with her and I decided to come up here and see the next generation of McCullough’s. I feel like a proud uncle right now.”

For the many years he had spent knowing Wayne, Tommy had tried and failed many times to reach the young man to steer him from a path that would ultimately consume any chance he could have at a happy life. Tommy remembered when Wayne skipped school for weeks on end to take care of his old man. Wayne never asked for help, and it was only after Tommy intervened that the state provided Wayne Sr. with home health care so that Wayne could return to school. But Wayne refused and remained at home to take care of his dad despite Tommy’s best efforts. 

“Donna is going to be a fussy one, and Conor looks so much like Del doesn’t he. I mean I only met Del today but I see so much of her in him already.” Gail’s tender words were not lost on Tommy as he looked out at the two babies as they lay side by side. 

“Welcome to the world you two. I’m Uncle Tommy and this is Ms. Gail. Your dad is with your mom right now taking care of her. They both can’t wait to meet you.”

“That’s right little ones, Ms. Gail and Uncle Tommy will watch over you for a little while longer. Don’t you worry. Gail’s eyes started to tear up just a bit, and Tommy being the gentleman that he is, produced a handkerchief from his pants pocket and handed it to Gail. 

“Thanks, Tommy," Gail said in soft voice as she wiped her tears. 

“Don’t mention it.” Tommy’s response was soft and sincere. He reached out for Gail’s hand and held it in his own. 

They did not say much for the rest of the time they were there but both of them were happy to be a part of welcoming the two new additions to the family.

I’m Here

Tommy had walked with Wayne to Del’s room, but he stopped as they reached the door and let Wayne go through on his own. Wayne opened the door slowly, while images of his father in a hospital bed with tubes running out of him, the memories of pain flashed through his mind. Wayne had to steel himself and held his breath as he opened the door, only to see Del, his wife and the mother of his children laying in the hospital bed as if she was lost in sleep. Wayne let out a deep sigh for the reprieve of having to see his wife surrounded by machines, tubes, or a team of doctors. Del looked so beautiful and was so frightfully still. Wayne made his way to the left side of Del’s hospital bed and placed his hands on the rails. There was only one light that was on in the entire room at the head of the bed that shone down on Del’s face. Her hair was down around her shoulders which made her look more like a sleeping princess that Wayne read about so much in those comics he liked as a kid. 

Wayne squeezed the rails of that bed with everything he had to keep himself from yelling out like a wounded animal. The rage of the barbarian was boiling, the bloodlust that he knew all too well was stirring, making ready the need for vengeance. But something came to Wayne as he was about to lose control. The words that his father told him back at the chapel. The need to believe in something beside his own strength, to believe in Del and that she will come back to him. 

The onset of despair made Wayne loosen his grip on the bed rails and he turned his back to Del for a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair. Wayne allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes, careful to not make a sound as he choked back a series of sobs. Calming down, Wayne returned to Del’s side and he placed a soft kiss on her lips and on her temple, running his right hand down the left side of her face. The emotion was almost too much for Wayne and he proceeded to speak the words of a husband in need of his wife, a man apart. 

“Hey, Del, guess you what? We are now the proud parents of two beautiful kids. Donna and Conor are here. You did it like I knew you could. I’m so fucking proud of you. You hear me? Proud. Thank you for being my wife, and the mother of my children. Now, get your ass back here, my love, my heart. I can’t be whole without you here with me. Don’t you worry about the kids, okay? Tommy and Ms. Gail are watching over them right now. You just focus on resting and getting better. I will be here for as long as you need. We will meet the babies together when you wake up. Just don’t take too long, okay? I love you, Del.”

Wayne clasped both of his hands around Del’s left hand and took a knee letting out a single silent plea to the universe to hear his words with all the love he could. The barbarian would trust his late father’s words and choose to believe that his wife would return to him. 

His plea to the universe done, Wayne rose from the tile floor and loosened his grip on his wife’s hand and placed it back on her chest. He moved a few loose strands of her hair out of her face and placed his forehead on hers. Breathing in the scent of her hair and listening to the sound of her breathing. He would shed no tears. Wayne knows how strong Del is and how stubborn she can be. He tucked Del in like he always did and kissed her lips once more. 

Wayne made his way to the window on the other side of the room and collapsed into the chair that was there. The wounds from the fight with the goons had finally caught up with him. The fatigue he felt made him vulnerable and in the shadows a figure grabbed him and started to strangle him. The world was going dark and the image of Del in her bed was slowly fading.


	12. Chapter 12

Blitz

The drive to Good Samaritan was silent. Bobby had decided to drag Teddy and Carl along for the ride to the hospital to see Del whether she liked it or not. Neither of the twins had the courage to speak to their father as he drove. The eyes of their father were inhumanly focused, and the way he gripped the wheel was a telltale sign that he was itching for a fight. 

The Luccetti trio arrived at the hospital and parked just outside of the Emergency Room entrance. He left the twins in the cab of the truck and made his way into triage. By some stroke of luck many of the police officers did not seem to recognize him and he seized the opportunity to ask why there was such a commotion in the ER to one of the younger officers. 

“Hey pal, I have been here for a while and I can’t help but notice that there was a big commotion earlier. Everything all right?”

The young officer responded, “Yes sir. Everything is fine, one of our units had a young pregnant girl in his cruiser. It seems she was in distress and he got her here just in time.”

“Oh that’s good. I hope she and her baby are okay.” Bobby’s ability to conceal his intent served him well. 

“From what I could gather the girl did suffer some trauma and she is in a coma but on the bright side her babies were born! Yep, turns out that she was carrying twins. It sure is a shame that she slipped into a coma from what I heard. But at least the little one’s are out of danger.” 

“Yeah, for sure.” The news that his grandchildren had arrived and his baby girl was in a coma hit Bobby like a goddamned truck. It would be a long shot but he had to see his daughter. 

Bobby left the Emergency Room and headed back to the truck. He told Teddy and Carl about Del and the babies and both boys were relieved. However, Bobby was not done yet and he needed to figure out a way to get to Del to see his daughter and give that fucker Wayne the beating of his life for putting her in danger. 

Bobby figured the twins would be able to do some recon while he waited in the background. They were dipshits for sure but damned if they were not good at getting information when it was needed. For Bobby all he had to do was wait. Eavesdropping was his specialty after all. Soon the twins were able to collect the necessary information and they made their way back to their father.

Carl spoke on behalf of the duo and relayed the information to his father, “Daddy, for what we could tell, Del is on the fourth floor. The good thing is she can have visitors so you can head up there no problem. The babies on the other hand are in the nursery but we can’t get there because of hospital policy. Seems Wayne and Del already have visitors there and can’t have anyone else.” 

“Good, I’ll head up there. You two keep out of sight.” Bobby made a gesture with his hand telling the boys to get gone. 

The twins nodded and they made their way back to the parking lot and their father’s truck. 

Meanwhile, Bobby made his way to the public elevators pressing the button for the fourth floor. Soon he would be reunited with his daughter and he hoped he would be able to give that fucker Wayne a good beating. 

The elevator arrived on the fourth floor with the door opening slowly to a reception desk and a lone attendant. An elderly woman with thick glasses, who looked more bored than anything else. There was no real police or security presence to what Bobby could see and he neared the desk and spoke with the attendant. 

“Hi, I am here to see my daughter, Delilah Luccetti, I just got word that she came to the hospital and I rushed over. Am I able to see her? I have been worried sick.”

The attendant typed in the name and quickly came up with a room number. 

“Shows here that she is in room 422, hon. Just hold on to let me get you to take a picture for your vistor’s pass.”

“Sure thing.” Bobby removed his beanie and looked at the camera trying to have the face of a concerned father versus that of a brute dead set on revenge and unleashing pain. 

“Okay, there you go.” The elderly attendant gave Bobby his visitor’s pass and buzzed the doors to let him into the hospital wing. 

Bobby made it to room 422 within a few moments. He opened the door and saw his baby girl in her bed looking like she was asleep. No machines, tubes or anything like that. He was thankful for that. Bobby Luccetti may be a monster but he still is Del’s father and the love he has for her is great even if she did betray his trust. 

Knowing that they would not be alone for long, Bobby sprung into action. He dimmed the lights of the room and moved the furniture of the room in such a way to give him the ability to move in the shadows cast by the one dim light in the room. Waiting in the darkness, Bobby watched as Wayne entered the room and heard every word he spoke to his baby girl. 

The revelation that she was now married to that sonofabitch Wayne made his blood boil, but Bobby was patient. He lurked and moved ever so slightly in the darkness letting Wayne become distracted by his emotions. When the boy sat in the chair close to the window of the room, Bobby decided now would be the time to strike and started to strangle Wayne from behind. 

Big Fuck had failed him and now Bobby knew that for him to have his revenge on Wayne, he would have to do the deed himself. 

Dreams

“Wayne?! Wayne?! Somebody fucking answer me! I can’t see! Where are my babies?! I need to see my babies, please!” Del was screaming into the darkness but there was no answer, just a maddening silence. 

“Del, it's alright. Calm down honey. I am right here. You are just like your Father so afraid of the dark.”

“Ma, is that you? Why are you here? Am I dead?! Oh no, please, no! Wayne, my kids! They need me! Don’t take me from them please!

Del was frantic, her words echoed in the darkness, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest but she still could not make anything out in the darkness. 

“Delilah! I said calm down, sweetheart. Listen to me! You are stronger than you know, and now I see you have so much more to live for. I can’t believe I am a Grandma! Oh, and don’t think I ain’t seen the ring on your finger, young lady. You’re married at 17, but you know your heart, and unlike Daddy, I trust you.”

Del let her mother’s words resonate. It had been three long years since her death, but it was good to know that her mom was keeping tabs on her baby girl. 

“You love him don’t you sweetheart? This Wayne. He is a looker let me tell ya, I am happy for you baby girl. Those babies are strong ones, you did good honey. I am so proud of you! I am just sorry I could not be there for you.”

“Why did you have to die Ma? I know you had your problems, but were me and the boys not enough? What could we have done to make you stay?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing. I was fucked up for a long time and I died because I refused to see the harm I was doing to myself, to my family. It was my own fault and I am so sorry that you had to carry such a heavy burden by yourself. It is so painful knowing that you think you failed me. I failed you sweetheart! I hope one day you can forgive me.”

“Forgive you?! I named my daughter after you! All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me. For me and the boys to be enough for you, and not the drugs you took.” 

“Del, I can’t tell you … Donna’s voice could not continue. 

“Can you tell me where I am? What’s going on?” Del was confused and on the verge of tears. Hearing her mother’s voice after three long years was both a blessing and a harsh reminder that she was gone. 

“You’re in a coma, sweetie. Having the babies made you bleed inside. The Doctors saved your life, but here we are.” Donna Luccetti was not a woman to mince words, although it hurt to hear, Del was glad that she was so blunt. 

“How do I wake up?! Why can’t I see anything?! Is Wayne okay?! Tell me please!”

Just then, Del is able to see Wayne kneeling at her bedside, his hands clasping her left hand for all it was worth. He looks defeated and so tired. She can see the wounds on his face and the bruises on his forearms from the fight earlier that night. Wayne is mumbling under his breath, visible tears in his eyes. It almost looks like he is praying, and then Del is able to hear Wayne’s words. 

“Delilah, I don’t know if I believe in God or what, but I believe in you. You know I love you, right? I am begging with everything that I am to get you back. I lost you once, I can’t lose you again. I am nothing without you. I know you think I am strong, but I’m not. Not without you. The kids need you, I need you. Come back to us, to me! We are lost without you.”

“He really loves you, Del. He is a simple guy, but he adores you with everything he is.”

“How do I get back to them, Mom?”

“That depends on you honey. You're my daughter and I know how passionate you are. The question is, do you know yourself? Being a wife and mother is a tough job. Do you think you’re up for it?”

“Yes, I am. I love Wayne and he loves me. We made two beautiful babies together, and my family needs me more now than ever. I know that we will struggle, but I will not put myself before my family. Your death taught me that. I will always love you Mom, but I will not be like you.”

“That’s my girl. You just proved that your better than me honey, and I am so very fucking proud of you! Take care of those little ones and remember me for who I was, and not what I became, honey. I’ll be here when you need me in your dreams and in your heart.”

Beams of light began to dance and surround Del. Del’s eyes began to open in the actual world, and not in the dreamspace she had just occupied. She struggled to focus her vision, but soon, she was able to see something that would make her blood run cold. Her husband was being strangled by her father, and the light in his eyes was fading fast. 


	13. Chapter 13

Split Second 

Wayne struggled to free himself from the clutches of an unseen figure. The pressure around his neck was strong, too strong. Wayne knew if he didn’t do something soon, he would be unconscious or even worse... dead. Using his legs to stand as quickly as he could, Wayne used the upward momentum to ram the back of his head into the face of his attacker. The impact of bone to bone was loud. It hurt like hell for Wayne and the coward who dared to sneak up on him. 

The jolt of the blow allowed Wayne the split second he needed to loosen the grip his attacker had around his neck. Wayne turned his body to face his assailant, ready to throw his own counter punch. 

“Fucking asshole! What do I have to do to fucking beat you?!” Bobby roared. His face was bloody, the spot where his nose used to be was opened by the impact of Wayne’s reverse head butt. 

Wayne punched Bobby with a left and right jab to his face, the collision caused the older man to stagger, but he stood his ground. Bobby launched his own counter punches to Wayne’s rib cage and face. Neither man moved from their spot, and soon, it was a flurry of punches between the two of them. There was no precision or technique, this was an all out brawl. 

The brawl went on for what felt like ages. Blood spatter was starting to collect on the floor and the wall. Both Wayne and Bobby stood there facing each other, taking shot after shot. Neither one of them willing to stop until the other man fell. Wayne could feel that he was losing, and began to stumble as Bobby connected with a vicious right cross. Sensing Wayne’s fatigue, Bobby launched himself at Wayne. He bull rushed the boy, and sent him into the wall of the other end of the hospital room with a thunderous boom. 

Wayne collapsed to his hands and knees, struggling to breathe as his body slamming into the wall had severely winded him. Bobby continued his barrage of punches and kicks; it was a reversal of their first encounter with Wayne more on the receiving end this time. Wayne was feeling Bobby’s blows fully, the fury of a father dead-set on revenge. Bobby was not out to just hurt Wayne. No, he was going to make him bleed and break his body, and show his daughter just how weak this punk kid was. 

“You dumb motherfucker! I will never let my daughter be with you, do you hear me?! I am going to fucking kill you, and when I am done, my grandchildren will never know your fucking name! I will take them from you and you will go to your grave a failure just like your old man, you fucking cocksucker!” Bobby spewed his venomous words as more of his blows landed. 

The boy was weak and on the verge of unconsciousness, but something stirred inside him when he knew that this was his last stand, for his wife, for his children. “Wayne, fight back, son! You don’t need the barbarian, remember who you are! You're my boy, my blood. Those babies are your blood. Show him who we are!” Wayne Sr.’s words somehow allowed Wayne to catch Bobby’s wrist as he went in for another punch to the face. 

Wayne pulled Bobby to him, and in a quick turn of events, placed the elder Luccetti in a choke hold of his own. The hold caused Bobby to buck and wrangle in order to keep himself from being choked out. Wayne held on tight through being thrown against the wall numerous times, until Bobby started to go limp, and finally stopped moving. Wayne let go just long enough to turn Bobby's chest up and started to rain down punches to his face. Several punches made contact, and Wayne was dead set on killing Bobby. It was his hatred that put Del and the kids in danger. If he lived, they would continue to be in danger. Wayne, as husband and now father, could not let that stand. He had decided to end it now and pay for all the damned consequences that would follow. 

“Wayne, no!” Wayne’s punch was halted by someone yelling in the room. It couldn’t be Del, she was in a coma! There is no way ….

“Wayne, babe, no! Please don’t! Please! No more, please!” she begged.

Wayne looked out of the corner of his eye, and could see Del trying to sit up in the bed. She was trying to get herself to her feet. Wayne dropped his hand and rushed to Del’s side, he was bruised and bleeding, but he cradled Del in his battered hands trying his best to keep her in the hospital bed. 

“Hey, you came back to me. I missed you.” The look in Wayne’s eyes were no longer bent on vengeance, but those of a husband happy to have his wife in his arms. The blood from the cuts on his face seeped down his cheek and fell onto Del’s bedsheet almost like tears. 

Del looked into Wayne’s face and clasped her hand around his chin as she motioned his face to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry I scared you. Why is it every time I find you covered in blood?”

The hurt in Wayne’s heart was written in his face and Del could tell that it took everything he had to speak. "I thought I was going to lose the love of my life. That my kids would not get to meet their mother. And, well, your Dad showed up and we had to have another talk. If you hadn’t stopped me I would have …”

“Hey, listen to me, I’m back. I love you so much. We can handle my Father later. Where are the babies? Are they okay?” Del began looking around the room for her newborn twins.

Before Wayne could answer, hospital security made their way into the room, guns at the ready. Among the group of security personnel was Sergeant Geller. He spotted Bobby Luccett beaten and bloody on the floor of the room. He motioned for a few of the security guards to apprehend Bobby. They placed him in handcuffs prior to him regaining consciousness. 

“Everything okay here? Sergeant Geller looked about the room, and then at Wayne and Del, as Bobby Luccetti was led out of the room in handcuffs. 

“Yes, sir. Thanks.” Wayne was relieved that the cavalry had come to not only stop the fight, but to save Wayne from himself. 

After all the commotion had died down and Wayne was able to get a few nurses to look him over, under Del’s orders of course. Mr. and Mrs. McCullough were left in the room alone with each other. 

Del could see Wayne’s eyes were drowsy with the need to sleep. He started to doze off in the chair he placed within arms reach of her bedside. Wayne did not want to leave Del’s side or even to fall asleep to make sure that her being awake from the coma was not a dream. 

“Hey, lay here in bed with me. I need my husband, I miss him very much.” Del ran her fingers through Wayne’s hair and caressed his face as she said those words. 

Wayne wasted no time in taking off his jacket, setting it on the chair that he had just occupied, and climbed into bed with Del. He placed his head on Del’s chest and ran his arm across her torso, careful of the incision sites from the C-Section. Wayne lay there in silence just listening to Del’s heartbeat. Del ran her hand through Wayne’s hair and kissed his head. 

“Get some sleep, babe. You look so tired. We can meet the babies tomorrow.” Wayne responded, “I love you, Del.”

The couple soon fell asleep in a tender embrace. They were holding on for dear life to each other. So much had happened that night: a fight, a wedding, two babies being born, and now there were just two lovers finding peace. 

There Is a Time for Everything

The next day, the nurses woke up the two new parents, Del and Wayne. One of the nurses that came into the room was from the nursery. She was a kind middle-aged woman with fiery red hair. Her badge said that her name was Nurse Reynolds. 

“Good Morning, Folks! Ms. Luccetti, I presume?” Nurse Reynolds’ chipper voice was like an alarm clock set to 11, and Wayne, having the headache equal to a bad hangover did not help. 

“Mrs. McCullough, Mrs. Delilah McCullough,” Del corrected, her face glowing as she said her new name. “This is my husband, Wayne.”

“Oh, that's right, I’m sorry, hon. Lovely ring by the way! You go, Dad!” Nurse Renyolds said with a polite smile. 

“Thanks.” Wayne was embarrassed that the nurse had singled out Del’s wedding ring so quickly, but at the same time, he was happy to be known as Del’s husband.

“Well sweeties, we have the babies coming up from the nursery this morning. I am here to help Momma with feeding. They are big for their age, but they will need all of Mommy’s milk they can get to grow and remain healthy. But don’t you worry! Nurse Reynolds will be here during the feeding to help you so you can learn the ropes, hon.” Nurse Reynolds was a sweet woman and had years of experience teaching new mothers exactly what to do. 

“Will it hurt?” Wayne asked Nurse Reynolds. He was genuinely concerned, if his wide eyes were any indication of his unease. 

“Yeah, will it hurt? I mean, I know that these boobs would be used for something, but I don’t know if I am ready yet,” said Del. She sat up in bed and looked down her shirt, seeing the size of her breasts made her gulp. Damn, they were huge! When did that happen? She had to be prepared to be a personal cow for two very hungry McCullough’s soon. If they ate like their Father, she would be sure to beat his ass the first chance she got.

A little while later, Donna and Conor arrived in their cribs sound asleep, wrapped tightly in their blankets. Nurse Reynolds carefully placed Conor in Del’s arms, showing her how to carefully hold his head. She also showed her how to cradle correctly, without being too loose or too tight. Nurse Reynolds did the same with Wayne, but had him sit down with Donna at the foot of Del’s bed. She artfully demonstrated the same process for holding his baby girl. Wayne was nervous as hell, but he was as careful as he could be, and just held on to his daughter for dear life. The hands of a barbarian, the hands that had been in numerous fights and had been broken and soaked in blood, now held the most delicate thing in the world. 

Del looked into her son’s face, and she was taken aback by how beautiful he looked asleep in her arms. She glanced over at Wayne holding their daughter like she was the most fragile thing on the planet. It was endearing to see Wayne be so careful with Donna. Del could tell her husband was sweating bullets, but he was doing his best. 

Nurse Reynolds got to Del’s bedside and started to prep her for feeding Conor for the first time. She very carefully untied Del’s hospital gown from the shoulder strap, and helped Del position herself and the baby to latch onto her left breast. With Nurse Reynolds' instruction, Del inserted the nipple of her breast into Conor’s mouth, and after a little coaxing, the little man latched and started to suck like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh shit, he is hungry! Sonofa...!” Del stopped herself as she bit her lower lip, tears had formed in her eyes as Conor latched onto her. A few moments later, she relaxed, and was in awe of this little person who needed her. The sensation Del felt as her son drank her milk was like nothing she felt before. Sure it hurt, but she was happy that Conor was eating, and at the same time, bonding with her newborn son. Nurse Reynolds talked Del through her first feeding, a few moments later, Conor had enough and let go. He was fast asleep with a little milk drool cascading in little drops from his mouth. Del thought to herself, “Just like your Mom when she eats some of Daddy’s homemade food. Sleepy and droolin.” 

Del got a crash course in burping, and thankfully, Conor let out a loud one! The loud noise coming from a newborn baby made Wayne and Del look at each other and giggle.

Now, it was Donna’s turn. Nurse Reynolds helped Del get her right breast ready to feed Donna, who took a little more time to latch on. But once she did, Del felt it, and looked at Wayne with eyes that could burn through steel, a look she had when she was mad as hell. Wayne knew that look all too well and the only reason Del was not cussing him out was because of the babies and Nurse Reynolds being in shouting distance. She did not want to scare the babies, or have Nurse Reynolds run for cover. 

Donna, like her brother, drank as much as she wanted, then let go of Del. The babies were indeed twins because they both looked milk-drunk after they had finished their meal. Wayne chuckled as he could see the similarity between his wife and their babies, especially when it came to food. Donna took a little more finesse when it came to burping, but Wayne seemed to have the magic touch when it came to his baby girl. 

With the first feeding complete, Nurse Reynolds stayed to show the new parents how to change diapers, and how to swaddle the little ones to keep them warm and comfortable. Del was a fast learner and got the diaper changing down pat, and Wayne, surprisingly, became a master of the swaddle. Del tried her best, but when she did it, the babies looked more like burritos. 

Donna and Conor were placed in their cribs side by side just off to Del’s left within arms reach. Wayne found a comfortable spot to rest in the room’s recliner. The newborn twins were knocked out, and Del began to feel tired and was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She started to doze off, until she saw Wayne standing at the foot of Donna and Conor’s cribs. Suddenly, she heard something she never had before. Wayne was singing to the babies; his voice was soft, just above a whisper. Del couldn’t make out the words, but what she could hear sounded beautiful. Wayne finished his little song for Donna and Conor and kissed each of their heads very gently. 

Wayne stood there for a moment just looking down at these two precious gifts that he and Del had been given. They were really here and doing well. Wayne took a deep breath, and spoke from his heart to his children,

“Sleep well my loves. Mommy and I will be here when you wake, don’t you worry. Rest your heads. Dream wonderful dreams. I promise that Mommy and I will love you both so very much. Thank you for saving me.”

Wayne made his way over to Del and kissed her lips as she was starting to fall asleep. Del kissed Wayne back as passionately as she could. Del was tired from feeding the babies, but she wanted Wayne to know how much she appreciated him.

“Hey, Mrs. McCullough, I thought you was sleepin?’ but thank you for the kiss,” Wayne tried to say casually.

“I figured my husband would want a kiss before I went to sleep. How was it?” Del looked lovingly into Wayne’s eyes. 

“Great, like always.” Wayne couldn’t help but smile that goofy smile that Del loved so much. “Now you get some sleep. I will watch over the kids for a bit.”

Wayne sat and watched over Donna and Conor as long as he could until he was overcome with sleep. Thankfully, Nurse Reynolds made her rounds, and came to collect the little ones, telling Wayne that they would be alright. She would bring them back for the next feeding in a few hours, so he should rest while he had the chance. Wayne found himself too tired to protest, kicked up the recliner, and fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, the sun began to rise. Wayne woke up to see Del finishing what looked like breakfast and preparing to feed the babies again. Nurse Reynolds was nearby, but she let Del handle this feeding on her own. Del struggled to get the babies to latch on at first, but through a few mumbled curses and glaring stares in Wayne’s direction, Del fed the babies with little trouble at all. 

Wayne was holding Conor in his arms just after he finished nursing, and looked over at Del as she was burping Donna. He swore that he could not think of a sight more beautiful than Del at that moment. He shot a smile at his wife and she returned it in kind mouthing “I love you” to her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

Sins of the Father

Two days had passed since Bobby Luccetti had snuck into his daughter’s hospital room and attempted to strangle Wayne McCullough. His daughter Deliliah’s now husband.

Sergeant Geller was in his office writing the report for the assault when he realized just how dangerous Bobby Luccetti was. It was understandable that as a Father, he was entitled to a reasonable amount of anger over what had transpired between his daughter Deliliah and Wayne. However, the lengths that he went to bordered on overkill. He had gone to a neighborhood friend who then gathered ruffians to attack Wayne at his home. Unfortunately, sweet Deliliah became collateral damage for his revenge, and her life and the lives of his grandchildren were put at risk due to his bloodlust.

Del had gotten hurt defending Wayne, and she had to give birth to her babies prematurely. The saving grace in all of it was that Del and the babies survived the incident, although Del slipped into a coma due the trauma. Thankfully, she is young and strong and is expected to make a full recovery. Wayne stood his ground against Bobby Luccetti and fought with all he had left, everything he held dear on this Earth was on the line, and he won.

Sergeant Geller typed the report, realizing he would need more information. He then decided to go to the source and interrogate Bobby Luccetti himself.

Homeward Bound

A few more days had passed, and it was finally time for Wayne, Del, and their twins to go home. The little ones had gained a good amount of weight during the first few days of their life, and Del, to her credit, was able to keep up with the feeding schedule. She was so exhausted, but she did what she had to for her children. Wayne did the best he could to support Del emotionally, as she would sometimes become so tired and weak from feeding two babies. To do what he could to help, he changed their diapers, burped, and swaddled them like a boss while Del slept. Del had already been through so much with the birth of their twins, that Wayne figured that this would be the least he could do. 

The day before Del and the babies were to be discharged, Wayne and Tommy struggled to get the car seats to fasten in the Trans Am. Wayne was on the verge of using duct tape to secure the car seats out of pure frustration, with Tommy suggesting maybe tie downs and zip ties. However, Del was ahead of the game and made sure to buy adapter kits for the car seats. Del had done some research prior to the twins birth, and learned that the adapters worked great in older model cars. Wayne sure was lucky that Del thought so far ahead, but even then, it took an hour to figure out how to get the damned seats adjusted and ready for Donna and Conor! 

Tommy and Gail had made it their mission to see the twins as much as they could during the hospital stay. Their “Aunt” and “Uncle” showered them with so much love and affection. Tommy could not take enough pictures with his smartphone. He boasted about Donna and Conor as if they were his own kin. For Wayne and Del it made no difference, blood or not, Tommy and Gail were part of their family. The newly wed couple were glad to have them in their lives. For Gail, seeing the babies and holding them was bittersweet. She, like Wayne, remembered caring for Wayne Sr. in his later years, watching illness slowly rob a once proud man of his strength. Now, his grandchildren had come into the world, and all Gail could think of was how proud Wayne Sr. would have been to hold his grandchildren in his arms. Many of the gifts they brought for the babies would not fit into the Trans Am, so Tommy and Gail decided to pack them into Tommy’s Taurus, and went ahead of Wayne and Del to the Casa De Cole to get the house in order. 

Nurse Reynolds made her final rounds, and came to say good-bye to the twins, and to give Wayne and Del some extra diapers, formula, and other baby essentials. She spoke to Del the most during her last visit. She wanted to let her know what to expect with the recovery process for her C-Section and stressed that any intimacy for the new parents could not happen for a while to allow Del the necessary time to heal. Del was the more vocal of the pair, expressing her displeasure of having to wait to be physically intimate with her husband. Wayne did not say anything to the contrary, and just smiled as he heard his wife groan about having to go without for a bit. Wayne would make it up to Del in some way, and he would be sure to make it memorable. 

A little while later, Nurse Reynolds and two other staff members came into the room to assist Del from her hospital bed to a waiting wheelchair just off to her bedside. Del cussed something wicked as she felt the stinging pain from her incisions as she moved, but Nurse Reynolds and the other nurses were as gentle as possible. The seasoned professionals ensured that they did not stretch the stitches as they moved Del. The third nurse was with Wayne, assisting with moving the babies to their waiting stroller that he and Bobby had put together earlier that morning. The contraption was freaking huge in Wayne’s eyes and unwieldy, but he was able to get the hang of it pretty quickly. The new father was able to get Donna and Conor settled in the “baby tank” as he liked to call it. Soon enough, the McCollough’s were headed out back to the Casa De Cole to start their life as a family. 

Wayne drove carefully back to the house to make sure that Del would not be in too much pain. He also did not want to wake the babies during the trip. Thankfully, Del was able to soldier through and the babies were quiet as mice. Del was worried that the babies were not breathing, but both of them let out a deep breath once Wayne made it to a stop light a few blocks from home. Del let out a sigh of relief that they were, indeed, okay.

Once they got home, Wayne knew he was going to have his hands full, but Tommy and Gail sprung into action as soon as he pulled into the driveway. Gail took charge of Del and led her to the master bedroom. Tommy helped Wayne get the kids out of the car, and then helped to get all of the baby stuff: pampers and formula into the living room. Once everything and everyone was safely in the house, Wayne took the babies with Tommy’s help to his and Del’s bedroom. 

Del had gotten into bed with Gail’s help and was sitting up, just happy to be home and in her bed. The boys entered the room once Gail gave the okay, and Donna and Conor were laid right next to Del, both of them still asleep from the car ride. Two little angels oblivious to the hustle and bustle of a house getting ready to cater to their every need. Tommy and Gail took their leave of the couple soon after leaving Wayne and Del alone with their children. 

A memory plays in Wayne’s mind of the night he fought the Luccetti men for hurting Del, and coming home to her once he had won the fight. Hearing the sound of his children in Del’s belly gave Wayne peace and comforted him in the face of his pain. Now, he sat at their little feet taking in their beauty and scent. They had arrived and were safe and healthy thanks to Del and what she went through to have them. Wayne did not say a word as he pondered all of this, but Del could tell that he was lost in thought. She caressed Wayne’s cheek and for Del, she could not believe that these two beautiful babies were inside of her, and that for all that had happened to bring them into the world, she was their mother. Right then, she promised to herself that she would be a better mother than the one she had. 

As if on cue, the little ones started to fuss, and Del knew that meant they were hungry. Del motioned to Wayne that he could leave if he needed to, but Wayne stayed and said,

“Let me help.”

Del smiled and prepared herself to nurse Donna first. Wayne took hold of his baby girl and before he handed her off to Del, he could not help but kiss her head and press his cheek to hers. As Wayne started to hand her to Del, Donna opened her eyes and looked right at him and smiled a toothless smile at her Father. They say that girls have their Father’s wrapped around their finger, and in that moment, it was true.

“You see that, Del! She smiled at me!” Wayne became emotional and his voice broke a little when he spoke. 

“What can I say, Dummy? She loves her Father.” Del said those words as she pressed Donna’s mouth to her breast to nurse. “Both of our kids love you so much, Wayne. Since I felt their first kick when they heard your voice, I knew.” Wayne did not say anything in response to Del’s words, how could he? Del had a knack for making her husband speechless, and this moment was no different. All he could do was kiss Del on her head and hold her tight to him. 

Both babies nursed and the new parents burped them, changed their diapers, and swaddled. Mr. and Mrs. McCullough were a team and taking care of Donna and Conor would be a challenge, but it was one that they would tackle together. Tommy and Gail came a little while later to deliver some food for the couple, and to get another look at those beautiful babies. 

Wayne had to excuse himself, got up from the bed, and walked out of the room stopping as he passed just outside of the threshold and looked back into the bedroom. Del was glowing, her hair in a bun and her nightgown a beautiful lavender color that reminded Wayne of the dress she wore at the Spring Fling more than two years ago. She was his world, his anchor, his saving grace. Del had been there for him through some of the worst moments of his life, and now, here she was. She was now his wife and the mother of his children. He would do whatever she asked without hesitation or regret. All of the pain he endured in the last few weeks and days of his life were worth the sight he had before him: a loving family bound by bonds of love. The barbarian had found his civilization at last. 

A few months later, Wayne and Del settled into their life as a married couple and as parents to two very rambunctious infants. Donna and Conor had started to show their personalities with Donna being the quiet one and Conor was the mouth, just like Wayne figured. Donna had Wayne’s raven black hair and blue eyes, and Conor had Del’s brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. The babies loved both their Mother and Father, but even a blind man could see whom they favored when the other was not around. Donna was her Daddy’s girl. She had his heart hook, line, and sinker and Del would often tease Wayne about how Donna only moved or smiled when Daddy was in the room or she heard his voice. Conor had a way of trying to speak with Del that only they understood, and it was funny when Wayne tried to have a conversation with his boy. Conor would just look at him, and smile with soft coos. 

His family safe and sound Wayne allows himself a moment's peace. He is well aware that in a few months time he will have yet another battle to face, coming to terms with the consequences of his actions toward his in laws. Wayne did not want to spoil the happy moment and just took it all in. He wanted to cherish every second of the sight before his eyes. Wayne is determined to fight for his family but this foe cannot be bested with fists alone. 


	15. Chapter 15

The People V. Wayne 

The week of the trial arrived like an unwanted guest. Del had been dreading the idea of the trial for months. For more nights than she could remember, she had tried to speak with the District Attorney on Wayne’s behalf. Del felt that if she explained in greater detail the circumstances that led to Wayne's arrest and subsequent, albeit, brief incarceration. Unfortunately, her pleas fell on deaf ears. The nights leading up to the court hearing made Del uneasy, causing her to not sleep very well. Many of those nights, she would nuzzle up to Wayne and just wrap him in her arms. Del would kiss his lips and touch his hair and breathe in his scent as quietly as she could so as not to wake him. She would look at Wayne’s sleeping face and just try to commit every feature to memory. Wayne was classically handsome when he wasn’t covered in fresh cuts and bruises. It was something that Del had first noticed about him. Every time Del began to think about Wayne being taken away from her and their children, she felt a deep weight that formed around her heart. This awful feeling made it hard to breathe or even think straight. Del tried the best she could push the thoughts from her mind of losing Wayne all over again. She had survived the first time, but to have it happen again, but this time with two babies to care for, Del was petrified. Thoughts of how am I going to do this? How am I going to be strong enough for all of us? How will I get through this? However, she knew that if the worst came to pass, she could do it. She could do it for Wayne and their family. After all, what else is there? 

Donna and Conor must have sensed their mother’s worry and were fussy most of the nights leading up to the trial. Wayne helped Del to feed and calm them when they had their fits. Wayne too was worried, but dared not show it to his wife. All that would do is make her even more anxious. In the time that followed the birth of the twins, Wayne had returned to work at the shop, and had to work 12 hour shifts at times. But, no matter how tired he was, Wayne would do what he could to help Del with the kids. He could tell that she was stressed out and wanted to do all that he could to soothe her nerves. Wayne would be extra affectionate when they lay in bed as the babies slept nearby in their cribs. He would massage Del’s feet, legs, and her back. This pampering from Wayne made Del putty in Wayne’s hands. More often than not, Del would find herself drooling from feeling Wayne’s powerful hands move so softly over her body. Wayne loved to see Del so relaxed and would tease her relentlessly, until she would take control and have Wayne make love to her, careful to not wake the babies. The need to be physically intimate with each other was intense for both of them. Sex was never a focal point of their relationship, but given the possibility of being separated yet again, that changed. It was a welcomed way to escape into each other and express the deep love they both felt for one another. 

The day of the trial had finally arrived. Wayne, Del, and the twins arrived at the Plymouth County Courthouse. Wayne was dressed in a charcoal three piece suit to present himself before the judge. Wayne had never owned a suit or had to go to court before, so Tommy at the last minute, took Wayne to a thrift store. He helped the young man pick something decent at a modest price. Tommy’s eye for deals and attention to detail were essential in helping Wayne to find something that said “Model Citizen” versus “Neighborhood Madman.” The shoes, black leather, were borrowed from Tommy. While trying them on, Tommy discovered that Wayne did not know how to shine his shoes. “What in the hell was wrong with his father?” Tommy thought to himself. “Every man should know how to shine his damn shoes!” Tommy took it upon himself to teach Wayne how to polish his shoes until they shined like a newly mint penny. The tie was solid black and fashioned into a double breasted Windsor knot. Tommy had a flair for the dramatic, and the double breasted Windsor was his idea to add that bit of pop and class to Wayne’s ensemble.

On the drive to the courthouse, Del would steal a few glances at Wayne biting her lower lip. She had never seen her husband dressed to the nines, and truth be told, Del was swooning seeing Wayne so put together. Sure, his hair was the usual untamed mane, but her hubby looked incredibly handsome in his new suit. She would be lying if she was not the least bit turned on. Del was dressed in a green solid ruffle trim tunic dress that reached just past her knees, paired with sensible flats. The twins looked like they belonged in a children’s catalogue, they were so cute! Donna was dressed in a pink onesie with the words: “Daddy’s Girl” written on it, and a pink bow around her head. Conor was dressed in a greenish blue onesie with “I get my looks from Mommy” stated boldly on the front, his brown hair brushed to the side in a wavy side part.

Tommy and Gail had started dating in the months leading up to the trial and met the McCulloughs at the front of the courthouse. Del had Donna in her arms and Wayne had Conor, along with the baby's huge travel bag draped over his left shoulder. The family started to make their way into the building with Gail taking Conor and Tommy grabbing onto Donna, while simultaneously grabbing the baby bag from Wayne. The babies did not fuss and went with their “Aunt” and “Uncle.” Del quickly adjusted Donna’s bow and smoothed Conor’s hair as she and Wayne walked ahead of the troupe. Del caught up to Wayne as he walked down the hall to Courtroom 11, and grabbed hold of his hand. The couple walked hand in hand down the rest of the way to the doors of Courtroom 11. Wayne and Del stood at the threshold of the Courtroom, the large Oak doors that looked unfeeling and intimidating. Del squeezed Wayne’s hand as he reached out to open the door, and got Wayne to look her in the eyes as she mouthed the words, “I love you.” Wayne in turn, mouthed “I love you, too,” pulled the doors open, and led the pair into the courtroom. 

Wayne led Del to the spectator section of the courtroom and had her sit in one of the benches located there. Tommy and Gail made their way to the courtroom not too far behind, and sat on the same row as Del. They wanted to allow for the babies to be close to their mother should they need to nurse or become fussy. Thankfully, Del had pumped quite a bit of milk for the babies the night before, and packed enough snacks and toys to please a small battalion. She hoped that they would be gone before they got to that point. 

Making his way to the front of the courtroom, Wayne spoke with the bailiff. The large and frowning man found Wayne’s case number on the docket and signed him in to show present for the court proceedings. Wayne was then asked to sit on the defendant’s, or left side of the courtroom, while the Judge and District Attorney prepared for the case at hand. Wayne’s attorney, Mr. Johns, an old friend of Tommy's, showed up a little while after. With a smooth turn of his head and polite smile, he presented himself before the court as Wayne’s counsel. In the month’s before the trial, Tommy reached out to his old friend Johns to see if he would be willing to take Wayne’s case pro bono as a way to pay back Tommy a favor. Mr. Johns was skeptical of the likelihood of success at first, but after meeting with Wayne and going over the mitigating circumstances that led to the assault, he had a change of heart. Johns took on the case, even if he felt it would be a long shot victory. 

Soon enough, the Judge and District Attorney were ready for the proceedings to begin. The bailiff called the court to order. The moment they had all been dreading and avoiding had finally arrived. Judge Horace Williamson, a broad shouldered, physically imposing man in his mid- sixties spoke in a booming baritone voice to the court, 

“Good Morning All, on this morning’s docket we have case number 8675309, The People of Plymouth County, Massachusetts v. Wayne McCullough, accused of three counts of physical assault in the 3rd degree. Representing the people we have District Attorney Stephens and for the defense Mr. Johns representing Mr. Wayne McCullough. I ask that everyone respect the proceedings and limit any outbursts or the like. With that being said, let us begin with the opening statements. Mr. Stephens, you have the floor.”

The District Attorney was a man of high intellect who enjoyed hearing himself talk. He used many words that Wayne did not understand, such as, “premeditated” to describe Wayne’s actions against Bobby Luccetti and his twin sons. He claimed that the Luccetti men were innocent victims of Wayne’s unchecked anger. Essentially, his argument was based on the premise that Wayne was dangerous and a threat to society. Thus, he should be thrown in jail to prevent something like this from happening again.”

After hearing the District Attorney’s argument, Mr. Johns was ready. Straightening his perfect tie, he took to the floor to present his opening statement to the Judge. Mr. Johns’ argument centered around Wayne’s actions being a result of the violence of Mr. Bobby Luccetti. He argued that the assault was caused by Mr. Luccetti striking his own pregnant daughter out of anger. As for the twin boys, they participated in the physical mistreatment of their sister, alongside their father. Wayne defended the woman that he loves. The woman carrying his children. He was simply protecting his family. Del’s own father slapped her numerous times, hard enough to bust her lip and cause her nose to bleed. 

Hearing Mr. Johns speak about what her father’s actions made Del tear up. Gail grabbed ahold of Del’s hand to calm her. Donna, who was in Del’s lap, rested her head against her mothers chest, as if she were trying to hug her mother. Mr. Johns continued, stating that due to the actions of Bobby Luccetti against his own pregnant daughter had warranted Wayne to react in a manner that demanded a physical altercation. He was simply a young man defending his pregnant girlfriend. Premeditation was not a factor here, but rather, a natural reaction to her being placed in danger and being injured as a result. Mr. Luccetti even endangered the lives of two unborn children! Knowing full well that his daughter was pregnant, but struck her anyway. Wayne’s actions may have been extreme, but not without cause. 

Both sides presented their cases to the fullest extent of their ability. Character witnesses from across Wayne’s lifetime were brought to the stand to give testimony before the court. Wayne was made to hear how society perceived him as a loose cannon, an uncaged wild animal ruled by instinct, while those close to him saw him as a wounded soul searching for a purpose in life. The star witness for both the prosecution and defense was none other than Sgt. Stephen Geller. 

Sgt. Geller had a presence about him that demanded attention. As he took the stand in his dress uniform, everyone held their breath. Throughout this entire experience, Wayne was able to remain calm, placing Del’s and the children’s faces in front of his mind’s eye. Remembering to not prove to be the animal that some believed him to be. Sgt. Geller had an affect on Wayne that was not one that caused him to think violently. Other than Tommy, Wayne felt that Sgt. Geller was the only other man that actually understood him. The talk that Sgt. Geller gave Wayne when he was handcuffed to a desk in Florida changed his life. Wayne always saw everything as black and white. Up and down, right and wrong. Sgt. Geller introduced the concept of a grey area that Wayne never even knew existed. 

Although Sgt. Geller represented authority and order, he also understood the necessity of chaos. That law and order was a balanced scale. One could not exist without the other. Sgt. Geller spoke of the code that Wayne lived his life by, where Wayne would be the instrument of chaos to balance the scale of law and order for those with no one to fight for them. 

Mr. Johns waited a few moments and decided to play his trump card. 

“Sgt. Geller, you had mentioned previously in your testimony today that Brockton PD had an informant who was providing vital information to your investigation and subsequent apprehension of Anthony Rossi and his associates for their part in the altercation at Tommy Cole residence. Also, this person provided information to your department with regards to Bobby Luccetti’s intentions once he had arrived at Good Samaritan, his intentions for the sake of argument, perhaps more vengeful than a father concerned for his daughter’s condition.”

Sgt. Geller took a breath and spoke in a clear voice, “Carl Luccetti was our informant. He came to us a few days after he was released from the hospital deeply remorseful for having a part in kicking Del from the family home. He wanted to do right by Delilah and decided to observe and report his father’s actions in the weeks that followed. If it was not for that young man’s intel we would have arrived too late to intervene at the alleged altercation at Thomas Cole’s residence, and I dare not think of the tragedy that would have resulted had we not been able to get the young Mrs. McCullough to the hospital in time.”

The revelation that Del’s brother, Carl being an informant for the police with his intent to protect his baby sister made Del very emotional. Del had Conor in her arms and she had to ask Gail to take him to allow her a moment. Wayne’s was in disbelief but remained stoic before the judge. 

With all witnesses examined both the defense and prosecution resting their respective cases. Judge Williamson took a few moments to reflect on the evidence he heard and signaled the bailiff to bring the court to order. 

“Will the defendant, Wayne McCullough, please rise.”

Wayne rose from his chair with Mr. Johns standing with him. Both men said nothing and waited with baited breath as Judge Williamson began to speak. 

“Mr. McCullough, your juvenile record and history of violence coupled with the testimony of various witnesses provides insight into a young man with a very conflicted nature. On the one hand you have someone who cares very deeply about those closest to him, and this wild agent of chaos, violent and cold. However, such is human nature. We all have a darker side that feeds our negative impulses. Yet, I would be remiss if I did not gather in some way from the testimony of all of these witnesses that your actions were out of a desire to protect. That is to say there is a reasoning for your actions, but the law cannot condone it, it must not. Moreover, it would be a mistake to not consider the extenuating circumstances of your case. Therefore, Mr. McCullough the court finds you not guilty of the three counts of physical assault in the third degree. Court is adjourned, Mr. McCullough you are free to go.”

Wayne felt the weight of the world dissipate from his shoulders and he allowed himself to look back at Del and the kids with a small smile on his face. Mr. Johns turned to Wayne and offered his hand in congratulations. Wayne shook Mr. John's hand, took his leave and rushed over to Del who let out a deep breath as she reached out to grab hold of Wayne and she hugged him tight to her. Del buried her face in Wayne’s chest and looked up at her husband and then pressed her cheek to his chest taking in the warmth of his body. Del was surprised how fast Wayne’s heart was beating but she dismissed it as she had him in her arms free to go home with her and their family. Wayne got to hold both of his kids in his arms and kissed Donna and Conor on their heads. Both of them shot toothless smiles at their father when he kissed them, Wayne was just happy to see them and knew that he was going to be able to go home. 


	16. Chapter 16

New Day

The party of six made their way to exit the courtroom and started to walk down the hall to the front steps of the court house. About halfway to the exit, Carl stood in front of Wayne and Del, his face was sullen and he looked like he had not slept in days and his left leg in a brace, a reminder of the injuries he suffered that fateful night. Carl was the “oldest” of the twins, and from what Del could tell, he looked to be taking most of the emotional burden of everything that had happened in the last few months. Wayne placed himself between Carl and Del, the knuckles on his right hand cracking as he prepared himself to defend his wife. 

“Del, get behind me, now,” Wayne’s voice was a low growl and his eyes were intense and he did not blink as he moved Del behind him. Del touched Wayne’s broad shoulders as she moved behind her husband and she could feel the tension in his muscles like a steel cable about to snap. Sensing that she needed to do something, Del moved from behind Wayne and stood just off to Wayne’s right and placed her hand on Wayne’s cheek and looked him in the eyes.

“Babe, let me talk to Carl, please. I promise I will be careful.”

Wayne, took a deep breath and without taking his eyes off Carl, said in a low voice to Del, “Okay, but don’t go too far, please.”

Del and Carl walked a little further up from the group and sat down at one of the benches off to the other side of the main hall. Wayne stayed where he stood, his eyes tracking Del and Carl as they walked just outside of his immediate reach. 

The siblings arrived at the wooden bench and Carl remained standing as Del seated first. Carl may be an idiot but their mother did try to teach the twins to have some manners after all. Carl was next, and although he struggled with the brace on his leg he was able sit down next to his baby sister with little to no discomfort. Once they both were situated, Carl readied himself to speak to his baby sister, 

“Hey Del, how are you healin’? I’m sorry you had to find out about my helping the cops like this but it was the best way to keep Daddy and Teddy from learning what I was doing. After Daddy hit you like that, and Wayne beat the shit out of all of us. I had to make a change and I came to Sgt. Geller after Daddy had talked to his friend Big Fuck on getting even with Wayne. I did not want you to get hurt so I told them I would keep tabs and give as much information as I could to protect you and the babies. They are beautiful, sis. You did good. What are their names?”

Del sat with her hands in her lap as she listened to her brother's words, and when she heard Carl’s question she did not hesitate. “My baby girl is named Donna, after Ma, and little man is named Conor after Wayne’s grandfather. Donna and Conor MuCullough. Wayne and I were married at the hospital just before the babies were born.” Del showed Carl her wedding ring and the smile on his face was bright and sincere. 

“Good for you, Del! How is married life? Is he treating you good?” Carl was excited and really wanted to hug his baby sister, but he could feel Wayne’s eyes staring at him, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation, and decided against it. His intentions were good, but he did not want to cause a misunderstanding nonetheless. 

“Yes, Wayne takes good care of me and the babies. He is a very loving father, he might not look it, but he is a teddy bear on the inside. He loves me and our babies with all of his heart. So yeah, married life at least for now is goin’ pretty good.” Del knew that marriage would be a hard road and being a parent at such a young age would put strain on her and Wayne, but deep down she knows they can handle it together.

“I’m happy for you sis. I really am. I know I don’t have the right to ask, but I would love to meet my niece and nephew one day when you and Wayne are ready. I won’t push it right now because of everything that just happened, but would you let me know?” The look in Carl’s eyes was full of longing to know his kin, and Del could tell cause she knew her brother better than most. 

“Sure that would be good one day. Wayne is still very protective of the babies like you said and right now I just don’t think it would be a good idea. But I will talk with him and try to get him to change his mind. He is stubborn though.” Del knew that she wanted her brother to meet the babies, but she would have to break down Wayne’s defenses to get him to agree to such a request. Del wanted to speak with her brother more, but she sensed that Wayne was growing pensive. 

“Carl, thank you for doing what you did for me and my family. If it wasn’t for you I probably would not be here and I don’t want to think what would have become of the babies or Wayne. I owe you for stickin’ your neck out for me even if you had to go against Daddy.” 

“Your welcome sis. It was the least I could do.” Carl fought back tears as he spoke. 

Brother and Sister stood up together and embraced one another with a hug. Carl turned to Wayne and nodded in his direction as a sign of respect and walked out of the front doors of the courthouse to parts unknown. 

Del made her way back to Wayne who was waiting with Tommy and Gail and the little ones who were more than happy to see their Mommy back with the group. Gail had Donna in her arms and Donna started to reach out to Del with her little chubby arms, a big open mouth smile on her face as her Mother came closer to them. Del smiled back at her Daughter and scooped her up into her arms, kissing the side of her head as she looked at Wayne who was walking toward them. Wayne kissed Del on her head and passed his large hand over Donna’s cheek, stopping at her chin to have her look at her Father in the eyes. 

“How are my two favorite girls?” Wayne asked the question, almost like he was letting out the biggest exhale in the history of the world. Del guessed that Wayne must have been so tense during the time that she was speaking with Carl that he could barely breathe and now that Del was safe and back with her family, he could finally rest easy. 

“We are good. Thank you for letting me talk to my brother. I know it wasn’t easy for you. Carl is an idiot but he was trying to do right by me and he would like to meet the babies soon. I told him that we would think about it.” Del was bouncing Donna on her hip and Gail was close by with Tommy and Conor just standing in the center of the main hall. 

“Sure thing. I can understand that.” Wayne was glad that Del took his feelings into consideration without making it seem that he ruled over her. It was a sort of give and take in their relationship, a partnership. No one would rule over the other but they would be considerate of each other. He appreciated that Del could sense his unease with a look and took it upon herself to not only calm him but face her brother on her own terms. 

Just then Tommy spoke over the group, “Hey you two why don’t you let Gail and I take the little one’s and you too go out to dinner, maybe spend the night out of the house? Gail and I will have the kids taken care of no problem. What do ya say?”

Del and Wayne looked at each other in surprise, they had not expected this and were for the lack of a better term unprepared for such a kindness. Del was worried that the babies would not have their favorite blankets, pillows or other comfort things that would keep them calm, but Gail promised that she and Tommy would have the babies handled and not to worry. Wayne was worried too, but Del always seemed to beat him to the punch and let’s face it she had the gift of words where Wayne did not. However, Wayne’s face and eyes conveyed enough of his worry for Del to take her husband’s hand and hold it in hers as they passed off the baby's bags and changed over the car seats to Tommy’s Taurus. Del pressing Wayne’s hand was her way of telling Wayne that she understood and this allowed him to calm down just a bit. 

Gail and Tommy got the babies situated in the Taurus and hugged the couple as they pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive out of the Courthouse parking lot. Del waved good-bye to the babies, tears were in her eyes because this would be the first night that the babies would be away from her since they were born. Wayne stood behind Del and wrapped his arms around the front of her and got her in a big hug. Del turned her face and tilted it enough to be able to place a soft kiss on Wayne’s lips. It was in that split second that she saw that Wayne too had a single tear rolling down the left side of the face. It made Del feel something like pride to know that her husband who was usually so guarded with his emotions allowed himself to share in her worry, it was a single tear but he might as well have been bawling his eyes out. 

Del kept her head tilted and pressed her lips to Wayne’s again holding for a few moments and finally asked, “Hey babe, so since we don’t have the kids this evening what do you want to do Mr. I’m free or whatever?” The dorkish laugh of Del’s always helped to quell Wayne’s unease, and this time was no different. 

“Tell you what, we are close to some nice hotels. How about we get a room for the night, order some room service, and maybe have a little fun?” The emotional rollercoaster of the last few weeks had been hard on both of them sure, but Wayne knew that Del bore the brunt of the emotional weight. He knew deep down that he wanted to spoil his wife for being so strong in the face of such uncertainty and for just being his wife and the mother of his two wonderful children. 

“Okay, Mr. Hotshot, you’re on. Lead the way.” When Del said that the way she looked into Wayne’s eyes, she might as well have screamed for Wayne to take her, but Wayne knew that he would soon enough. 

Within an hour or two they were able to find a nice four star hotel that still had a room with no reservation and on such short notice. In the months leading up the trial Wayne and Del had gotten into the practice of having small go bags packed and ready in the car, just in the case of emergencies. This situation was far from an emergency but the circumstances warranted that they be used regardless. The couple were booked in a Executive Suite that thankfully was on a special so the cost was not all that bad and the amenities were fucking awesome as Del exclaimed in the lobby. 

Wayne and Del rode the elevator to the 7th floor, and walked a short distance from the elevator bay to their room. The door leading to their room was a solid black door that had a high tech card reader that Wayne started to lose patience with as the card would not read. He was ready to smash the damn thing until Del took the card from Wayne and slowly inserted the card in the slot reader and the door opened to the room both to Wayne’s relief and slight embarrassment . 

Once they got inside both of them started to get settled in the room, and Del made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Wayne went to the closet in the room and hung his suit jacket in the hanger followed by his suit pants and shoes. Wayne was able to undo the Double Breasted Windsor Knot on his tie, just like how Tommy had taught him, and placed it in his suit pants pocket. His dress shirt and socks came off last leaving Wayne in his boxers and undershirt. Feeling the fatigue of the day he walked over to the Continental King size bed, one of the perks of the room, and sat at the edge on the right side of it for a moment before lifting his legs and laying down on the bed covers. 

The events of the day start to play back in Wayne’s mind and he is reminded of all the stress he felt during the trial and how he was becoming overcome with worry that he might not be able to go home with Del and the twins because of something that he did to defend them. Sure it was violent and perhaps over the top, but it was the best way he could right that particular wrong given the circumstances. Wayne dared not think how he would have felt or what he would have done if the Judge had found him guilty, and decided to jail Wayne right then and there. Wayne knew deep within himself that they would have to kill him to keep him from his family. Thankfully, such a display would not be necessary. 

As Wayne laid on the bed and started to doze off he noticed that the door to the bathroom had opened and the lights of both the bathroom and hallway light were switched off. He noticed Del was walking over to the left side of the bed in a white bathrobe. Wayne’s attention focused on Del and almost as if on cue Del took off the robe and she stood there at the foot of the bed in a dark blue nightie with her hair tied into a ponytail, and an intense look on her face. Del said nothing as she crawled over to Wayne nuzzling into his body almost like she was trying to meld with him. Del let her feet and toes caress Wayne’s legs and she started to plant soft kisses on Wayne’s shoulder proceeding up to his neck and stopping as she reached his face. She raised a hand and turned Wayne’s face to her and Wayne beat her to the punch and planted a deeply passionate kiss on Del’s lips. 

Both of them were lost in their passionate make out session, both wanting to drink the other in entirely, the carnal desire that was driving the both of them was feverish, but Del had other plans…

“I’m fucking starving”, she said breathlessly as she broke off the lip lock with Wayne. This caught Wayne off guard and all he could do was smile and chuckle. “What you feel like eatin’? I think there is a menu over on that table.”

Wayne pointed a finger toward the table by the window and Del got up from the bed and walked over to it and started to skim the pages of the menu. Her eyes widened due to the prices of the meals. “Holy shit, 30 dollars for a fucking medium pizza, geez!” Wayne could not help but laugh at his wife’s surprise at the price of the food. He got up from the bed and stood in front of Del and lifted her chin to face him using his right hand. “Get whateva you want.” Money was not going to be an issue tonight. This little getaway was something they both needed, and truth be told something they deserved. 

Del wasted no time ordering two full three course meals for herself and Wayne. She ordered lobster and Wayne got a steak. It was an amazing meal delivered by the hotel on fancy carts with Root Beer for Wayne and Sparkling water for Del. It might have seemed silly to the outsider but for the two of them it was perfect. They did not really speak during the meal, but it was not needed, the looks they gave each other conveyed what they wanted to say. It may be a rare occurrence for sure, but in this moment, it just added to the magic of the evening. 

The meal done; both Wayne and Del were battling their respective food comas, and it is safe to say that it was winning. Wayne could tell that Del was about to fall asleep in her chair and he wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her up in one go and carried her to the bed and tucked her in, like he had done so many times before. Del said that she wasn’t sleepy, but Wayne knew better. As much as he wanted to make love to his wife then and there, to ease her stress and worry that had built over the last few months, Wayne knew that there would be other times to do that. Right now he wanted to make sure she was safe and warm, tucked into bed, right by his side. Wayne laid in the bed behind Del and gently wrapped one arm around her torso. Wayne undid Del’s pony tail for her and helped her to let her hair fall down on the pillow careful to rest his body on the loose strands. He smelled Del’s hair and caressed the curves of her body with his fingers, starting from the top of her shoulder down to her hips and ending just past the top of her thigh. Del let out a deep pant and soon she found herself facing Wayne looking him right in the eyes. “Babe, why you tease me like that, shit! If I wasn’t so full you would be in trouble, dummy.” Wayne could do nothing but smile at his wife, but he knew she would be out like a light in a few minutes anyway. 

“Hey, Del”, Wayne asked as he noticed Del starting to doze off. 

“Yeah babe?” Del answered groggily. 

“Let’s get married proper like, I mean have a wedding. Sound good?” Wayne said with quite excitement. 

“Why babe? We are already married.” Del appreciated the sentiment but she was practical and she did not need a fancy wedding to show her love for Wayne, her husband and the father of her children. The ring on her finger was already more than enough. 

“True, but you deserve a wedding. Let me make an honest woman of you.” Wayne understood that he and Del were already married, but Wayne wanted to do something special for Del. A gift as it were. 

“You sure?” Del was not questioning Wayne's intention, but more the need for something so formal. 

“Yes, I am.” Wayne’s voice had a serious tone. So Del knew he meant business. 

“Okay babe, when do you want to start?” Del might have been sleepy but her curiosity got the better of her. 

“Soon, very soon.”

Wayne knew that Del was right. They were already married, but something inside him told him to push for a proper wedding. The reason Wayne wanted to give Del a proper wedding was to give Del a day of joy and happiness without the blood and beatings. It would be a change of pace and totally out of his wheelhouse, but Wayne will not be stopped. Del deserves her day to shine, to show the world the beauty that he sees everyday, and he will make sure that she gets to have that chance.


	17. Chapter 17

A Brockton Princess

In the weeks following Wayne’s trial, the McCullough’s were in full wedding planning mode. Both Tommy and Gail had decided to take some time off from work to help Wayne and Del with the wedding plans and each decided to divide and conquer as they were sure that Wayne and Del would need some coaching when it came to the big day. 

Gail and Del had become very close in the months since the twins had been born. Gail had provided a lot of emotional support and took care of Del as she healed from the Cesarean Section. Truth be told, Del came to rely on Gail for advice as well as emotional support. Being a wife and mother at such a young age was taxing even for someone like Del, and she appreciated Gail’s willingness to impart her wisdom and friendship. 

At around the same time, Del’s old classmate and friend Natalie had reconnected with her. Del decided to make Natalie her maid of honor. It seemed like a rushed decision for anyone on the outside but for Del it made sense. 

“Really Del! You want me to be your maid of honor?! Why? I thought you had forgotten about me since your ma died.” Natalie’s words cut Del deep, sure at the time of her mother’s death, Del had gone through what can only be described as a nervous breakdown and her personality changed from that of a girl looking to belong to someone with a chip on their shoulder.

“You tried to be there for me and I pushed you away. I didn’t even think about how I was hurting my best friend. I’m sorry, Nat, I really am.” Del’s face was sullen and her eyes conveyed a feeling of regret at how she had treated someone she considered her best friend. 

For Natalie, it was an unexpected request since they had not spoken much in the last few years but Del apologized for her dismissing Natalie and her attempts to be there for Del when her Ma died. Natalie said that it was in the past and she was honored to even be considered. 

Making wedding plans for the most part had been going well but for Del, there was one thing that she dreaded. The hunt for her wedding dress. She had been putting it off because she was self-conscious about how she would look in something so fancy. And also the thought of heels. Gail had said that she did not have to walk in heels at all that it was her wedding, but Del was going to do it because she wanted to see Wayne’s face as she walked down the aisle in her dress and heels even if she was terrified. Del would be lying if it was bittersweet as she always hoped her mother, Donna, would be the one to help her on her special day. But the universe has a funny way of helping you out or so the saying goes. 

When Del decided that she would commit to looking for a dress, Wayne and Tommy stayed home with the babies so that Gail could tag along with Del and Natalie. Wayne had taken some money out of his savings account and gave Del the funds that she would need to purchase her dress. It was about two thousand dollars in cash! Del knew that she would not need that much money, but she knew her husband liked to be prepared and always gave more than was needed just in case. Gail wanted to be prepared and asked Natalie to bring a pair of old stilettos of hers to help Del “train” while they went from bridal shop to bridal shop. They were a pair of off-white stiletto heels that somehow Del was able to rock with her blue jeans and grey hoodie. Looking very Brockton Chic. Del struggled at first with her balance, looking like a newborn calf going every which way just to go a few steps forward. 

“Gail, I am going to fall an’ bust my ass! I don’t see how that could be any good.” Del was used to being in control and right now learning how to walk in heels was very much outside of her comfort zone. 

“Del, sweetie, if you want to wear heels the day of the wedding we have to get you used to them now or it just won’t happen. You’re doing fine. Just remember heel then toe and most of all confidence! How do your feet feel?

“Weird, my toes are all pressed together and my calves are all tight and I just realized my feet are as white as fresh snow! I need a tan like right the fuck now!” In all honesty, Del felt like she had done a leg workout from hell and each step with the heels just added to her discomfort. But Del would not be a quitter, and she was committed to giving Wayne and everyone at the wedding a big surprise. 

Eventually, Del was able to maintain her balance and Gail gave her the pointers of walking heel to toe with authority, Del became very adept quickly. Gail knew that this type of training would be taxing on Del’s feet and calves, but there was a method to Gail’s madness. Besides, Gail knew that Wayne would be sure to spoil Del with a foot rub and calf massage when they came home. Gail chuckled to herself how much Wayne had changed, from a lonely boy to a young man who doted on his wife and children.

Gail drove them to the Brockton Mall and started the hunt for Del’s wedding dress. The mall was huge and thankfully had a few bridal shops inside. The first few shops had some promising dresses, but they lacked the “wow” factor that Del was looking for. Del, if she was, to be honest, was a bit shy about shopping for the dress but once she made up her mind it was hard to dissuade her. The girls had walked around for what seemed like hours and Del’s feet were hurting bad, thankfully she had the good sense to pack a pair of her sneakers and changed out of the heels to continue looking for the dress. The party of women had been looking for hours for the wedding dress that Del envisioned in her mind. They had exhausted all options at the mall and Gail drove to the other parts of Brockton. They had arrived at the last bridal shop in the whole town. It was the last shot and the last stop for the lack of a better term. 

It was a Mom and Pop establishment for sure, Julia’s Bridal, but the dress designs shown on the mannequins in the front window showed promise so Del wanted to give the place a chance. The ladies entered the front of the store and were greeted by the store owner, a middle-aged woman named Julia who had too much style for Brockton but had the city in her blood and just could not leave. For Del, she could sense that there was something about the older woman’s style that just might make coming into this little shop all worthwhile. Julia offered the party of three a seat at one of the waiting couches in the shop that was set up with a walk-up platform that had a wall-size mirror on the opposite side to allow the bride to have a full-body view of their dress. 

Del and Julia talked for a few moments about first a foremost the budget for the dress and then Del’s vision for her wedding dress. Del was practical and frugal to a fault, but she would be lying if she did not want to feel like a million bucks on her special day. Once Julia and Del had discussed all of the parameters for the dress, Del was led to the back of the shop by one of Julia’s junior stylists, and Julia went to work searching the shop’s inventory for styles that fit Del’s taste, vision, and most of all her budget. Del was asked to undress down to her underwear and bra, with the junior stylist offering a robe to allow Del to remain covered as Julia went through her inventory to search for a dress that would fit Del’s requirements. Thankfully, Julia only had to look for a few minutes and she was able to locate three dresses that matched the price point, style, and a certain wow factor that she believed would suit Del well. Julia and her assistant rushed back to Del’s dressing room to have her try them on. 

Julia knocked on the door to Del’s dressing room and saw Del standing in the middle of the room like a deer in headlights. Decade's worth of experience dealing with young brides had given Julia a way to sense and quell their unease. From what Julia could tell about Del just from her body language was that there was a young woman who was tough and streetwise, perhaps more comfortable in a tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers than a dress and heels. It was understandable given the difference in a generation but Julia would do her best to help this young lady find a dress that she would be proud and happy to wear on her special day. 

Del ran through the first two dresses pretty quickly finding something wrong with each as she put them on and walked in her “training heels” to the waiting members of her entourage who sat on a couch facing the wall-sized mirror as Del made her way to present herself in front of them for their opinion and hopefully praise. The dresses themselves were not bad selections and would have probably suited any other girl just right but for Del something was off. The frustration that started to build inside Del was noticed by Gail who suggested that Del looks for a dress that reminded her of a happy time. Del gave the suggestion some thought and sure enough, she remembered the Spring Fling a few years ago. The dress she had on although borrowed fit her like a glove and it was the first time that she could say that Wayne was beside himself when he saw her up close. He was dressed like a flamingo exploded all over him, but when he saw Del, Wayne’s eyes lit up, and that smile, the smile he showed only her, was on full display, the dress that she would wear had to elicit the same response. 

Del got with Julia and described the dress she wore to the Spring Fling, and a short time later the diligent shop owner came back with a white low v cut dress that had a waist that seemed to hug the curves of Del body without being constricting. Del mused at how much her body had matured since her pregnancy and birth of the twins. Her chest was bigger and the low v cut, with some slight modifications for modesty, would accentuate without being profane. Julia was brimming with pride that her years of experience had once again been put to good use. 

The moment of truth came when Del walked out of her dressing room in her heels, her hair in two-minute twists and other borrowed jewelry accessories, a beautiful set of silver earrings, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Del was so nervous that she walked with her eyes down to the floor in front of her, too scared to look other patrons in the eye as she walked past. But as Del made her way to Gail and Natalie, many of the patrons stopped in their tracks as they beheld a beautiful young bride.

Gail and Natalie were in shock at the sight before them. Del looked absolutely stunning. Both women’s eyes started to well with tears as Del still held her head down too shy to look at herself in the mirror. However, slowly Del started to lift her head up and saw her reflection, and she could not believe it. 

“It's perfect! I look pretty!” The sheer joy in Del’s voice was heard by all in the shop, and a few patrons started to get a little teary-eyed if truth be told. Del found herself in awe of her image in the mirror. 

“Sweetheart you always have been beautiful, today we just had to help you bring it out for all to see.” Gail’s voice was breaking as she said those words to Del and all she could do to keep herself from losing it was giving Del a big hug. Del hugged Gail back with as much love as she could muster. “Thank you for coming with me today and helping me, Gail.”

Julia was standing off to the side bearing witness to the Brockton Princess that had found the wedding dress of her dreams. The young woman had entered her shop full of attitude and worry but would leave happy and ready to shine like a star on her special day. It took every bit of her 40 plus years of experience but Julia was beyond pleased with the results of her efforts. 

After all was said and done, the girls left the store with the dress and some other accessories. It had been a journey to find the dress but for Del it was well worth it. Gail and Natalie were just overcome with the emotion of the vision that they saw of Del in her dress and they could not wait for the big day to see Wayne’s reaction.


	18. Chapter 18

Precious Metal

During the hustle and bustle of planning the wedding, Del realized one very important detail had been almost overlooked. Wayne’s wedding ring! She was beside herself that such a thing could have escaped the two of them. Del knew that Wayne would not mind, any ring would do for him. It was more about what it represented versus what it looked like. But for Del she wanted to have something that was significant for Wayne and represented the love she had for him. Then a thought came to her one day when Wayne had come home from working at the shop. 

Wayne had brought his tool bag from the shop and left it in the garage because he needed to get some tools swapped out. Del had walked into the garage and looked through the tool bag and found Wayne’s father’s hammer. The handle was aged and the steel of the hammer was scuffed and worn from years of use and abuse. The hammer, although beaten and probably of little use in modern auto shops, was something Wayne cherished. Then something came to Del. She would use the metal from Wayne’s father’s hammer to make his wedding ring! A piece of his old man that he can have with him to remind him of their bond. Del hoped that this gesture would be enough to show Wayne how much she loves him. 

The plan set, Del took the hammer and went about to the many jewelry stores in Brockton and almost all of Plymouth County. The search was proving to be almost a lost cause until Wayne’s own boss Mr. Sanchez decided to offer his services. Removing the striking face of the hammer would be necessary as most of the steel needed to make the ring would have to come from that part of the hammer anyway. Del requested that the outward appearance of the ring maintain the rough, aged look of Wayne’s father’s hammer with the inner ring surface smooth like the standard wedding band. Mr. Sanchez was committed to the task and the vision that Del had in her head, and within a few days' time, the ring was ready. The outer surface of the ring still looked like the hammer from which it was forged, while the inner surface was polished to a smooth finish. There was a symbol engraved on that surface: (WxD). It made no sense really but for Del, it meant the world that she and Wayne had created for each other, for their family. Them against the world like always.

When Del came to the shop to pick up the ring she had money to give Mr. Sanchez for his work. Mr. Sanchez did not take the money as he felt it to be an honor to do something for one of his hardest working employees. Mr. Sanchez went on to tell Del that he was a young man much like Wayne, and if it was not for his wife and four children he would be a very different man.

“You know, Mrs. McCullough, I was very much like Wayne, many, many winters ago. I was in a bad way. Had my run ins with the law and really being an immigrant in those days did not help. I was angry because I had lost my mother on our journey to America and my father did his best to raise three young children on his own but a man can only do so much after he loses the love of his life. I don’t know why I tell you this now, but I see much of myself in Wayne. It was like fate having him to come and work for me.”

He cautioned that the road ahead of Wayne will be rough as it is hard to change one’s nature overnight, and told Del to hold tight to Wayne as there is a lot of good in him and untapped potential besides violence. Mr. Sanchez talked a little more about how Wayne would light up about his children whenever he was asked. It was the only time that Wayne would change from his usual quiet self to an animated, happy family man ready to gush over his wife and children to all that would listen. 

“Take good care of him, Mrs. McCullough. I speak from experience that the love a good woman can help a man to change for the better. But I think you already knew that.” Mr. Sanchez went on to show Del his wallet and the single picture that was inside. It was of Mr. Sanchez with his wife, a beautiful redheaded woman with blue eyes, and their four children, three boys and one girl. “As you can probably already tell, my baby girl, Megan, is the treasure of the family. My boys and I love her so much and I love all my children with all of my heart. It was not for the love of my Debbie and her fiery nature, setting me straight when the time called for it, I would not be where I am now. She could have given up on me so many times over the years, but she stayed by my side, and gave me four wonderful children and a life I would not have had otherwise.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Sanchez for everything. It means a lot to us.” Del's voice was breaking a bit, but thankfully she kept her composure. 

After leaving the shop, Del drove to the nearest jeweler to purchase a box for Wayne’s ring. Nothing too fancy of course, but she wanted to make sure that the precious metal would be kept safe until the day she could present it to Wayne on their wedding day. 


	19. Chapter 19

Suit Up

Tommy and Wayne went to the mall on a Saturday afternoon to get Wayne the three piece suit he would wear the day of the wedding. Wayne had never worn a three-piece suit before. Not once. He wore a suit to church for Easter one time when he was little. He did not remember it; he had just seen a picture of toddler Wayne wearing a suit in his mother’s photo album in Florida. Wayne did not count the suit he wore to the courthouse a few weeks ago because it too bore much of the negative aspects of Wayne’s past that he hoped to leave behind to forge a new life with Del and his children. 

“I am not thinking about that today,” thought Wayne trying to focus on the task at hand and not the pain of his past. 

The suit that Wayne chose was a steel blue color that made his “eyes pop”, as told to him by the tailor. The style was Italian, with a two button jacket, and tapered trousers. Tommy was impressed and even Wayne could not deny that he looked pretty good, and he hoped Del would feel the same way. A pair of black Italian dress shoes rounded out the ensemble. They were bought on clearance so they were not as expensive, but a strange thought entered Wayne’s mind as he started to lace up his black dress shoes. Had his father had taught him how to shine shoes? Regardless of the fact that Wayne did not know how to shine his shoes, Tommy stepped in and showed how to do so. Anyone else would have been frustrated with Wayne for not knowing how to shine his own shoes, but for Tommy it was yet another instance to impart some of the knowledge he had in being a man. Tommy like Wayne had grown a great deal since he opened his home to Wayne and later Del and now their young family. 

As Wayne was observing his image in the mirrors of the suit shop Tommy had gone back to the Taurus and retrieved a small rectangular box no bigger than one used to carry eyeglasses, from the compartment in the center console. 

“Hey kid, I brought you something,” said Tommy, his eyes swelling with tears. He had his arms around his back and revealed the small leather box with a tie neatly folded inside. Next to the tie, were silver cufflinks.

“I have never married, or had children of my own, but I have come to think of you like a son. These cufflinks are my father’s. I planned to wear them one day, but that just wasn’t in the cards for me.” Tommy said softly between sniffles. “If you would like to, I would love for you to wear them today. I know it is usually for the bride, the “something borrowed,” but think of it as my something borrowed to you.``

Wayne was overcome with emotion. All of these new feelings were so foreign to him. Ever since Del came into his life and warmed his cold ice truck of a heart, things started to shake loose.

“Wow, the kid actually can smile at something other than Del and the babies,” thought Tommy.

“Thank you, Tommy. That is… Wayne could not find the words for such a heartfelt gesture. “Butthole” Tommy Cole had done so much for Wayne over the years not only as his High School Principal but now as a true father figure and “Uncle” to his children. The idea of being given such a gift was more than Wayne could process, and to the shock of both men, Wayne proceeded to give Tommy a hug. Wayne and his Father had never hugged, both men were too much alike to display affection. It was a consequence of their shared nature, but now Wayne was changing a little at a time from a wrecking ball of justice into the man that somewhere deep down he knew his father would have wanted him to be. 

Tommy would be lying if he was not taken aback by Wayne’s sudden hug. Wayne had indeed grown since he had gotten out of Juvie and became a husband and father. There was a change in his character that showed more to him than just a stoic instrument of violence. There was a well of love that needed to be filled and expressed to all of those precious to him. Tommy was no fool that Wayne would maintain his badass persona to the world, but to those he considered family, he would be a different man. 

“Alright kid, I love you too, damn it. Now, let's go over the single breasted Windsor Knot. I know that it’s a special occasion, but it being your wedding day, you still want to be presentable but not too rigid. No need to look like a pompous asshole right? After we get the knot down you and me need to talk about maybe seeing a barber because that lion’s mane you call hair needs some attention.”

Wayne did not see the need to go to a barber, but considering that he wanted to look extra handsome for Del he would make the sacrifice. 


	20. Chapter 20

Honeymoons and Haircuts

The day before the wedding Gail decided that the girls needed a spa day to get pampered and prepped for the wedding. Gail thankfully had a few friends at one of the best spas in town and all three of them were treated to the VIP package: facials, mani/pedi, hair color, and the works. Del had chosen to go with a muted pink color for her fingers and toes. The color was so pretty to Del that both Gail and Natalie decided to get the same color applied to their fingers and toes as well. The ladies enjoyed their time at the spa together and Del knew that Wayne seeing her extra beautiful would make him putty in her hands even before they said their “I do’s” and she was dying to see that look on her husband’s face. 

“That big dummy is not going to know what to do with himself when he sees me walking down the aisle.” Del said with a certain sassy swagger. 

“Wayne is going to love your look sweetie. I know he will.” Gail’s response was sincere based on the knowledge of just how much Wayne loved Del and what he thought of her already. Seeing her in a wedding dress and makeup will definitely shake things up. 

“But, Del, what about the wedding night? You got anything special planned? I mean you know?” Natalie’s question sure did come out of left field and it made Del realize that honestly she had not thought about the wedding night. I mean she was already a mother and had made love with Wayne more than a few times by this point, but did she want to go romantic all of a sudden or sexy even? 

“Nat, now you hush! Del has been with Wayne enough times that she knows what to do. Besides, they have the honeymoon to think about and they will need their energy for then I am sure.” 

Del could not allow such silly thoughts to garner too much of her attention now as Gail was right she needed to get herself and Wayne ready for the honeymoon trip they would take the next morning after the wedding. The young couple had gotten with a travel agency that came highly recommended by Orlando, it turns out that he had a friend of a friend that owed him a favor, and Orlando decided to use it on their behalf. He considered it his “wedding gift” to two of his best friends. The travel package included flight to a new resort in St. Lucia, that had all the amenities that they would require during their week long stay. The package even included snorkeling, private beaches, and access to local hotspots within walking distance of the resort. It was a luxury honeymoon and too good to be true according to Del, but Wayne in a change from the usual aloof manner, was optimistic and told Del to trust Orlando. 

“I don’t know Wayne, it just sounds too good to be true. I mean we are kids from Brockton. What are we going to do in the Caribbean? I have never seen a beach like the ones they have in the brochures.” Del sounded really worried because she did not want to end up in a dump on a technicality or a favor. 

Wayne remained uncharacteristically optimistic about the situation, “Del, look, I know Orlando. He will come through. He always does. Somehow, some way he will.”

“Okay, babe, but I swear that if i end up on some fucking farm where i have to milk a fuckin’ cow for the cream in my morning coffee, your ass is mine.” Wayne knew his wife well enough to not respond, and simply nod, but then something overcame Wayne and he had to say something. 

“Del, think of it this way, we will get to be together. Just the two of us for a week. I know we will miss the babies something terrible, but we deserve a little time away. Besides, I know you will shop for the babies like there is no tomorrow. But, remember Mrs. McCullough, I will have you all to myself. Just remember that.” Wayne said nothing more and planted a small kiss on Del’s lips as she stood in quiet surprise at the words that just came out of Wayne’s mouth. Del knew her barbarian well enough to know that he meant business. Truth be told, Wayne’s reminder that she will be Wayne’s with no distractions or the babies to dissuade his advances made her knees weak. 

With the suit shopping done, Tommy decided to drive himself and Wayne to Tommy’s favorite barber shop. It was an old school establishment in one of the older sections of Brockton, where in some aspects, time had stood still. The inside of the shop was simple with three stations with waiting barbers chairs. Many patrons were sitting in long benches along the walls of the front of the building waiting to be called. 

“Hey Tommy, how the hell are you, young man? Who is this with you?”, asked a tall, slender man in his sixties with glasses and a well maintained head of salt and pepper hair. 

“Hi there, Lou, this is Wayne. He is getting married tomorrow and I wanted to bring him in for a haircut. As you can see the lion mane on top of his head could use some attention.”

“No shit there Tommy-boy. We will definitely need some time to get this under control and presentable.”

Wayne was less than amused with having to be the topic of discussion between the two men, and not be able to interject even if they were talking about the hair on his own fuckin’ head. 

“Look, I am getting married tomorrow to the love of my life. I know I look like hammered shit, but I would like to look less shitty if that is okay with you. I ain’t asking for a miracle just a decent haircut.” Wayne hated that he had to sound so irritated but he did not like getting his haircut in the first place, but he knew that his reason for being there in the first place was to put forth the effort in his appearance that he was sure Del would appreciate and hopefully swoon over. . 

“Okay kid. Let’s get you in the old chair there. Just plant your ass right there and let’s figure out what to do about your hair.” Lou was not bothered by Wayne’s little tirade, but he could sense the young man’s anxiety and knew that this would have to be a short and sweet haircut, no time for getting to know you or the like. 

“Alright young man, do you have a particular style in mind?” Lou asked as he surveyed Wayne’s hair, studying its length, texture, and grain to get a better understanding of his client’s lion’s mane indeed. 

“I don’t really have a style in mind. What do you think, Tommy?”

“What about a pompadour style? It would let you keep a lot of the length and volume with a refined look that is very clean and dare I say would probably look good on you.”

“Okay sure, let’s go with that.” Wayne had heard of that style of haircut in the past and never really thought of it in the past, but once Lou had finished the end result was something that he was sure would make his wife melt.


	21. Chapter 21

From Bloodbaths to Wedding Bells

As the venue for the wedding, Hagler High’s gymnasium was chosen. The wedding would be taking place during the summer break so there would be no school events to contend with. It might not have been the ideal, but for Wayne and Del it held a special significance for them. Del may have caused a blood bath during the blood drive that took place in the gym a few years ago, but it was in that moment that Wayne became infatuated with the pint-sized mouthy terror that would one day carry his children and take on his name. Bittersweet for sure, but significant to their love story nonetheless. 

Tommy being the Principal and old drinking buddies with Hagler High’s Music Teacher Mr. Stolz made it easy to get a small band of the Philharmonic’s best players to graciously provide the musical atmosphere for Del and Wayne’s special day. Although, such a perk did not come without Tommy having to agree to allow Mr. Stolz to have a few extra days of paid vacation for the next school year. It was a steep favor, but Tommy thought, “Fuck it”. 

The week of the wedding, everyone pitched in to help decorate the gym. Gail became the de facto “wedding planner.” She set up the setting chart, ordered the flower arrangements, and the centerpieces, the wedding would be a small affair, but Gail made it her mission for it to be “glamorous on a budget.” Wayne and Tommy set about to put together the archway where Wayne and Del would say their vows, and set up the chairs for the wedding parties to sit during the ceremony. 

Del and Natalie worked on the “Just Married” sign and the big sign that would be posted outside the gym entrance announcing: What the Hell, It’s Wayne and Del. Even, the twins were helping out by getting into the paints and putting their little hands on some of the leftover poster sized papers. Del thought they looked cute and decided to cut every little handprint out and place each one on the tables as part of the centerpieces which themselves were a single Delilah flower carefully wrapped around the handle of a small hammer. Gail thought it represented Del and Wayne perfectly and rolled with the idea, thankfully both Wayne and Del did indeed love it. 

The decorating was done in a knick of time, and soon tomorrow afternoon the wedding so many had been waiting for, the union of the Brockton Barbarian and his Brockton Princess, would happen. 


	22. Chapter 22

For Del

The morning of the wedding was a little weird. Keeping with tradition of the bridegroom not seeing the bride before the wedding, Gail had Wayne stay at her place for the night while she and Tommy took care of the babies for the evening to give Del much needed rest for the special day. Natalie had come over at first light with her sister Meg, a hairstylist, to help with getting Del’s, Gail’s, and Nat’s own hair ready for the wedding. She was the consummate professional and within an hour or two the ladies hair was done. Del’s hair was up in little twists with little sparkly accents that made her shine like a star. 

Next, Meg touched up the muted pink on the ladies fingers and toes and then everyone decided to get dressed. Natalie and Gail’s dresses were colored like Del’s dress from the Spring Fling a few years ago, a sort of soft lavender color. Then the big moment came when they helped Del to put on her wedding dress. A few alterations had been done to the dress since it was purchased at Julia’s but when all was said and done, Del looked at herself in the mirror and was overcome with how beautiful she looked. The ladies were indeed overcome with emotion, but they did their best to hold it together so as to not ruin Meg’s hard work. As a last touch to their collective look, they put on lilac colored ankle strap heels. 

They all looked absolutely gorgeous as Orlando called Natalie to let her know that the limo he ordered would be there any minute and to head outside. To everyone’s surprise, Orlando was there holding the door open for the bridal party dressed in a Burgundy three piece suit and light brown dress shoes. Natalie shot various looks at Orlando and he returned them in kind with his usual swagger, but the consummate gentleman, he made sure the ladies were all set and then got into the front passenger seat and told the driver to head to Hagler High. 

Gail stayed behind with Tommy to get Donna and Conor ready. Donna was going to be wearing a pink party dress with a pink bow in her hair. Gail could not contain how much Donna looked like a little princess in her outfit. Conor would be like his Dad and Uncle Tommy, dressed in his own suit that would be sure to make him the heartbreaker of the day. They were quick to pack as much of the necessary baby items for the day, and soon with the babies, stowed in their car seats, they drove off everyone excited for the event to come. 

Wayne had woken up an hour before the alarm on his phone was set to go off. It might have been the nerves getting to him, but Wayne was sure it was just the sheer excitement that the day had finally come where he would make an honest woman of Del. He brushed his teeth, shaved the little bit of stubble that he had on his face, and dressed in his suit and tie. Wayne was sure to put on Tommy’s father’s cufflinks, and before he left the apartment, Wayne retrieved a small piece of paper from his wallet and placed it in his left breast pocket. All set and looking good, if he could say so himself, Wayne went down to the parking spot where the Trans Am waited. The car shined like brand new due to the wash and wax Wayne had done to it just the day prior. With a deep breath, Wayne inserted the key in the ignition, turned over the engine, letting all 325 horsepower come to life, and backed out of the parking spot and started on his way to make Del his bride.

Gail and Tommy made it to the venue first since they could take the expressway given that they had the babies which cut down a big chunk of the commute. The couple were quick to get the babies out of the car and headed to the gym with all haste. Mr. Stolz had opened the gym prior to their arrival to allow the band members to set up their instruments and have a few warm ups. There were already a few wedding guests in the chairs that had been set up near the archway. So things were already rolling along at a pretty fast pace. 

Wayne arrived a very short time later and met Tommy at the front, but not before getting a look at his children and giving them both a hug and kiss on the head. Thankfully the babies did not become fussy so Wayne was able to get himself into position with Tommy adjusting Wayne’s tie for him and brushing off his shoulders to make sure that Wayne looked his absolute best. The Justice of the Peace arrived as well and joined Tommy and Wayne at the archway. 

Gail had gotten a text from Orlando saying that the bride was two minutes out and to be ready to strike up the band. Gail in her excitement said, “Bride inbound, two minutes!” She was a bit embarrassed because that was how she would announce an incoming trauma at the hospital, but it served its purpose and everyone got into their respective positions fast, quick and in a hurry. She motioned for Tommy to collect Conor while she took Donna with her up to the archway to wait for Del’s arrival. Wayne had a surprise for Del when she arrived and would start her walk down the aisle, he just hoped it would be a good one. 

The sound of brakes outside the front door of the gym signaled Del’s arrival. Wayne would have expected nothing less, she always liked to make an entrance even if she denied it. The front doors opened and Del with Natalie at her side made her way to the end of the rolled out walkway that led to the archway with Wayne and Tommy at the end of it. Then Del saw someone out of the corner of her right eye. It was her brother Carl! Del had resigned herself that no member of his family would be at her wedding and she had made peace with it, but here was Carl and he was holding out his arm to walk his baby sister down the aisle.

Carl leaned in to whisper in Del’s ear, “Hi sis, you look wonderful. I know that with Daddy and Teddy out of the picture. Wayne called me and asked if I would have the honor of walking you down the aisle in our mother’s memory, and well here I am.”

Del could not believe her eyes or her ears and for the first time in a long time was rendered speechless. 

At some point during the wedding preparations, Wayne was able to track down the place where Carl was staying after he left his father’s house in the wake of Wayne’s trial and Bobby’s incarceration. In the weeks that followed, Carl had gotten an apartment in Davis Commons. It was a change from Norton for sure and a bit of a drive, but Wayne was determined to see Carl even if it was only for Del’s sake.

The meeting between the two of them was tense at first with Carl ready to defend in case Wayne decided to try and kick his ass again. However, Wayne made it very clear that he was not there to fight but really to call a momentary truce. 

“Look, I know you don’t give a shit about me and I don’t care. I am here for Del. Since your dad and brother are not going to be there at the wedding, I wanted to see if you would walk Del down the aisle in your dad’s place.” Wayne may not have been well versed in many conventions of society, but he knew that the father of the bride plays a special role in the wedding, giving away his treasure to the man she would take as her husband. With Bobby Luccetti in jail and Teddy perhaps unwilling to go against his father even for his own baby sister, Carl became the obvious choice to step in and fulfill the role. 

Carl was surprised by Wayne’s request. He could not have foreseen Wayne to be someone who honors traditions, but considering it was his little sister’s wedding, and having the chance to be a part of it even in a small measure would be a step in the right direction to repairing his relationship with Del. Carl made his decision without hesitation and agreed to be present at the wedding and to give Del away at the altar. 

The two men’s agreement set, no other words were spoken and Wayne left without so much as a handshake. Their understanding did not require such pleasantries both men knew that their momentary “truce” would be for Del to ensure her happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> 02/21/21
> 
> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> We wanted to thank you for your continued support of this work. We could not do this without any of you. Be on the look out for more chapters soon!
> 
> Regards, 
> 
> AP&KDH


End file.
